Learning To trust Each Other III: In A Heartbeat
by Magic Key
Summary: Prt21lastprt Love is said to flow both ways but what if only one person is doing all the work? How long is Sakura willing to wait for Syaoran?What if certain events happens that will effect the both of them? Will Syaoran be too late?
1. The Dragon lady

This is it... the last installment for Learning to trust each other. I hope you like it.... Totally S&S... If we're lucky agent john will come back... well I hope you like this and don't forget to review.  
  
Note: takes place 3 months later (October)   
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
Sakura entered the bullpen and walked passed Meiling and Tomoyo's desk. Her coat was draped over her left hand, showing off the fall dark green marine uniform. As she entered her office she noticed a girl with red hair and blue eyes walk across the bullpen. The girl was dressed in the same dark green marine uniform. The girl's hair was braided and reached her shoulder. Sakura took one last look at her before entering the office.   
  
Half an hour later the office was filled with noise when Sakura exited her office to get a cup of coffee. She walked passed Meiling's desk and found Meiling, a pregnant Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran standing around. Sakura walked up to them. Tomoyo who noticed Sakura walking towards them smiled.   
  
"Good morning ma'am.." Sakura nodded as she entered the circle.  
  
"Morning Lieutenant, Commander. What are you guys doing here?" Meiling gave her a look. She showed her the paper in her and asked.   
  
"You didn't get the memo I emailed you while you were on vacation?" Sakura shook her head. "No, the internet on my lap top was down. So what's so important that you had to send me an email?" Syaoran who had a file in his hand noticed something sparkle on her left hand. He shrugged the feeling off for a few minutes and then said.   
  
"We have someone new working here. She arrived just a day after you went on vacation with Sam. She's a Lieutenant. Her name is Meichiko Ameda." Sakura thought came back to the girl she saw earlier that morning and then said.   
  
"Oh, her... I saw that morning.."   
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 1 (The Dragon Lady)  
  
The door to the Admiral's office opened and Yuki stepped out. Sakura and everyone in the bullpen stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. Yuki cleared his throat and looked at Sakura and her friends.  
  
"Colonel, Commander, Lieutenant... I want to see you guys in the conference room in ten minutes." Sakura and her friends nodded and said. "Yes, Sir." Yuki nodded and as he was about to head in to his office braked.   
  
"Back to work." The officers in the office then returned to their duties. Sakura lifted up her cup and said. "We'll talk about this later. I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee. I think I'm going to need it if I want to stay awake. Did you see the pile of work in my desk?" Everyone around her nodded and then they headed back to their desk.   
  
Coffee room/9:43pm  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura in to the coffee room. He poured himself a cup of coffee. Sakura stuck her head into the refrigerator. "What the heck happened to the sweets that were here in the refrigerator a week ago?" As Syaoran was placing sugar in to his coffee he said.   
  
"The Lieutenant threw everything out." He took a sip of his coffee as Sakura slowly closed the refrigerator. She took a deep breath and let out slowly. Relax, marine... you still have sweets in your desk... She ran her hands through her hair and said looking at Syaoran.   
  
"She tossed out everything?" Syaoran nodded grabbing a napkin. He noticed her academy ring sparkling on her left hand. The opal was sparkling from the light in the room. "You had your academy ring polished?... I thought it was your..."He paused not waiting to continue with what he was going to say. See, commander. It's just your imagination.... You're taking this over board. Sakura looked down at her left hand and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I took it to the jeweler the day before I left for Hawaii to get it done. I meant to get it done earlier but I was ambushed with the court marshal that I didn't have time." Syaoran nodded. Sakura started giggling after a few minutes and then said,   
  
"You really though that it was my engagement ring?" Syaoran stumbled for a few minutes trying to find the words.   
  
"Well I was still in a daze this morning and when I saw something sparkle on your left hand.. Plus you did spend a week with him. He could have convinced you switch over while you were there. I just thought that you switched it over... " Sakura shook her head. He really thinks that I would switch the ring over just because I spent my vacation with him? ... Men..   
  
"I guess you don't know me as well as you think.. Just because I spent a week with him does not mean that I would change my ring to the other hand in a blink of an eye. He waited 3 months.. If he loves me he could wait longer." Syaoran nodded taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"So what's this Lieutenant Ameda like?... She seems like a pain from Lieutenant Li's reaction." Sakura walked over the coffee pot listening to what Syaoran had to say.   
  
"Well I have not really talked to her." Sakura gave him a doubtful look and then remembered. Oh yeah, He was at sea for a few days last week. " But from what I heard from Eriol is that it only took her 2 days to learn where everything was located in the office. She even learned how to use the new computer program as well." Sakura looked at him in skepticism  
  
.   
  
"She's fast. It took me a week to learn the were everything was and how to use that old program." Syaoran nodded in agreement. He handed her a napkin. Sakura took it and gave him look. "You got some coffee in the corner of your mouth." Sakura gave a smile and then wiped it away. He was going to ask her about her vacation with Sam in Hawaii when Sakura said hurrying past him out of the coffee room,   
  
"We've going to be late.. We have four minutes to get to the conference room before the Admiral chews our hand off." Syaoran quickly refills his cup and threw his napkin way before following her to conference room.  
  
Conference room/10:45pm  
  
"Commander Li and Colonel Kinomoto I hope the case that I gave you is not as hard as it looks. You guys can head over to the brig whenever you're ready. Are there any questions that you would like to ask me?" Sakura looked up from the file and shook her head.   
  
"I don't think so, sir. I'm sure we can handle it." Yuki nodded straightening the reports he received half an hour ago.   
  
"That's good." He cleared his throat and the looked over at where Lieutenant Meichiko Ameda was seated, which was at the end of the table on the opposite side of Meiling. Sakura gave Meichiko a glanced and then returned her attention towards the file on hand. When Yuki said that Meichiko was going to join Sakura and Syaoran's group Sakura almost fell off her chair. Syaoran caught her just before she it the floor. Everyone around the table leaned towards her with worried gazes.   
  
"Are you alright, Ma'am?" asked Tomoyo who sat next to her. Sakura gave nervous laugh and then regain herself with the help of Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, my leg fell a sleep." She turned and looked at Syaoran. "You can let go now Commander. I think I'll be fine." Syaoran gave her a worried look. Sakura gingerly nodded her head to reassure him. Once she was seated again Sakura bowed her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Admiral you may continue." Yuki nodded and pushed up his glasses.   
  
"Lieutenant Ameda will finish her assignment with Lieutenant Eriol and then she will start working with you and the Commander. If there are any problems, you know were to find me. Dismissed." Yuki stood up and the worked out of the conference room, leaving the officers at the table to look at each other.  
  
All the officers stared at each other and then Eriol stood up and cleared his throat. He looked at Tomoyo and said. "Lieutenant Tomoyo I find the file you needed. Why didn't you come with me so we can get it." Tomoyo stood up and hurried out of the office leaving Sakura, Syaoran, Meichiko, and Meiling sitting there. Sakura glanced at Syaoran and said. "There is nothing we can do if we just sit here." They all started to stand up.   
  
"Commander why don't you bring me up to date with the Captain's Mass aboard the SS SETTING SUN." Syaoran nodded and they walked out of the conference room ahead of Meiling and Meichiko  
  
Sakura's office/11:00am  
  
Sakura entered her office with a sigh and placed her new cases in her in-box. Syaoran looked at her and stood there waiting for her to say something. Sakura plopped down on her chair. "Sit, I'm not going to bite." She said when she noticed that Syaoran was still standing in the doorway. Syaoran nodded and was about to sit down when he noticed that Sakura was going to pull her 'candy draw' open when he leaned forward and said.   
  
"Hold it.." Sakura's hand froze at where it was and she gave him a bewildered look.   
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran glanced around and then placing his hands up said.   
  
"Just hold it and don't open the draw until I get back.." Sakura just looked at him funny and grabbed the file she was working on that morning and said glancing up noticing that Syaoran was edging out of his seat.   
  
"Well are you going to get whatever it is you need? I don't have all day." She said trying to sound harsh. Syaoran nodded and then quickly got up and was about to leave the office when he reached into his suit coat and threw her something. Sakura caught it was ease and smiled when she saw the candy. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.   
  
"I think it can hold you over for at least half an hour." Sakura smiled and said as she picked up her pen. "Don't take to long. I don't have all day. I'm turning older by the minute." Syaoran smirked at that comment and then walked away grabbing Eriol as he pasted him.  
  
A few minutes later there was knock at the door. Sakura who was writing information on a pad said without looking up from her work. " The door's open. Enter." The door opened and a pair of high heels entered the office. Sakura noticed the same pair of dark green shoes and knee length green skirt. She cleared her throat before looking up at her guest.   
  
"What can I do for you Lieutenant Ameda?" Sakura asked. Meichiko stood inform of her desk and noticed a bag of gummy worms sitting on her desk. Afterwards she looked around the office.   
  
"Ma'am I just wanted to give you some advance." Sakura leaned back in her chair.   
  
"What would that be, Lieutenant?" Meichiko glanced at the bag of candy and then said, "That I think I should handle the captain's mass case." She said with confidence.   
  
"Why is that? Are you saying that I can't handle it and can't pick off were you left off?" Sakura asked leaned forward now, very interested in what she had to say.   
  
"It's just that this guy is really rude and that it took me a long time to get him to say what I need. Besides the guy's CO said that he was a trouble making. His records are proof." Meichiko said. Sakura lifted up a couple of pages and then looked up at Meichiko again.   
  
"I think I can handle that. But it looks to me that you did not question all the people involved with the case. Now why is that Lieutenant?"   
  
"Because there is no need... more then half of the people say that he should have had that captain's mass." Sakura nodded.   
  
"I see, Anyway that you for your concern on this case. But I think I can handle it. You are dismissed Lieutenant." Meichiko nodded then turned to exit the room when Sakura said with her pen in her hand.   
  
"One more question Lieutenant, What is your goal here in this office?" Meichiko stared at Sakura and then with a straight face said. "To become the first female Admiral here. Ma'am." Sakura nodded and the in a stern tone said.   
  
"Well Lieutenant, until you are the Admiral I'd advice you too follow order and not butt into other people business. Oh yeah, one more thing, never question a senior officers action especially someone who is higher then you." Meichiko nodded and then as she was about too open the door, turned and faced Sakura.   
  
"I understand ma'am but with all due respect. I didn't need my father to get me in to the Marines." Sakura's head shoot up and her eyes narrowed. Her voiced raised a knot or two.   
  
"What did you say Lieutenant?" Meichiko stared at Sakura.   
  
"I said I didn't need my father's help. I heard somewhere that your father is a four star general in the Army and it was him that got you your new job here. That you were working at our Naval base in LA before you got here. Seem a shame to have to move, unless you did something wrong." Sakura's throat tightens as her anger rose.   
  
"Lieutenant, I don't care how you got your info and I don't care what you have to say about me... But don't trust any rumors you here around here. And last of all if you never speck to me or anyone else in this office like that again. If it happens again. I will have you Court Marshaled before you can stay Semper Fi, Lieutenant" Meichiko didn't back way. Her face showed on fear or emotion.  
  
"Is that a threat Colonel?" Sakura stared at her.   
  
"I don't care what you think it is. You are dismissed." Meichiko stared back at Sakura with the same look she had on her face.   
  
"Ma'am you didn't answer my question." Sakura glared at her. She stood and raised her voiced and said in a drill sergeant's tone.   
  
"DID YOU NOT HERE ME? YOU ARE DISMISSED, LIEUTENANT! THAT IS AN ORDER." Sakura barked. Meichiko snapped to a attention and stared straight in front of her.   
  
"Aye, Aye, Ma'am." And with the snap of her shoes she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone Sakura sighed and slumped back in her chair. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. I can use another vacation now. It hasn't even been 12 hours of work and I'm getting a migraine. God, help me. I wish I were at the bench now and enjoying the nice warm sun.... Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone. Sakura looked up and sighed.   
  
She picked up and said in a tried tone. "Colonel Kinomoto here." After few minutes she said.   
  
"Tell the Admiral that I'll be there in a few. I'll get the commander too." There was a pause and then she said glanced at Syaoran's office.   
  
"Ok... then... I'll be right over." Sakura closed her file and then placed the bag of gummy worms in her uniform coat pocket. Once everything that need to put away she pushed her seat back and marched out of her office, closing the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran's office/3:00pm  
  
Syaoran looked up from the law book towards Sakura's office. The lights have been out in her office for the last 2 hours. He last saw Sakura half an hour since he returned with her surprise. But she was in a rush so he never gave it to her. When it was lunchtime he wanted to have lunch with her but she had already left. He sighed and shut the book and head out of his office.   
  
"Lieutenant Tomoyo have you seen or heard from the Colonel?" He asked as he walked up to her desk. Tomoyo who had a sudden caving for ice cream looked up from her carton of mint ice cream wiped her mouth.   
  
"Yea, she went to the Naval base at pier 2111. Said that the Admiral sent her and that she was not going to come back to the office for the day. I don't blame her ether." Tomoyo said taking a spoonful of ice cream and placing into her mouth.   
  
"What do you mean? I thought she wanted to go over the Captain's Mass with me. I came back with you know the surprise we got for her and but she said she was busy and that we would talk about it." Tomoyo shrugged and set her carton down.   
  
"I really don't know. But Meiling and I did see Lieutenant Ameda go into her office and when she came she looked mad." Meiling who was returning from the 4th floor joined the conversation.  
  
"Yeah that's right... Ameda walked in to Sakura's office and two minutes later Sakura got really mad. We thought there was going to an earthquake or something. Then after Ameda left her office and Sakura walked into the admiral's office. She looked really angry while walking to the Admiral's office. After that she told Tomoyo that she was not going to come back for the day." Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Do you know where she went?" asked Syaoran Tomoyo and Meiling shook her head.   
  
"No, I'm sorry..." Syaoran nodded then walked back to his office.   
  
"Yeah,um... I'll talk to her later. I better get back to work."   
  
Syaoran's car/8:00pm  
  
Syaoran sighed as he pulled his car over at the Moonlite bar. He placed his head on the staring wheel and sighed. He dialed Sakura's number and when she didn't pick up he flipped his cell phone closed. Where could she have gone... I thought she been here drinking a tonic water. But she's not.... Just then his phone rang and he picked it up with a snap.   
  
"Sakura is that you?... Oh sorry, Eriol... No I have not found her.... Ok. I'll come in early tomorrow... Wait Eriol, did you say she called and you heard water fall?..." A smile spread across a face.   
  
" You are a genius Eriol... Yes, I'll come in early tomorrow... I got to go." He quickly flipped his phone close and started to drive away.   
  
Tomoeda Dam/9:00pm  
  
Sakura started a lite dam. The walls of the dam reflected the light and as she stared at the orange wall she took a drink of her tonic water. She slid of the hood of her car and walked towards the stonewall at the edge of the cliff with the bottle in her hand. She closed her eyes and listened to the waterfall. Just what I need... Some peace and quite.. God, was it loud at the base. I forgot that they had shooting round practices at noon.. Well it least that is over with..   
  
While she had her eyes closed Sakura heard someone shout her name. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head and found Syaoran running towards her. When he reached her he took the bottle away and said.  
  
"Don't do anything crazy, Sakura... Lieutenant Ameda is not worth your life." He guided her a few feet away from the wall. Sakura arched her eyebrow and took her bottle back.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was just clearing my head." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. He quickly turned and headed towards his truck of his car and grabbed a brown shopping bag.  
  
She took a sip of her drink and leaned against the stonewall. Syaoran took a deep breath and sat down next to her after placing the bag on the ground. After a few minutes he asked.   
  
"Why didn't you answer your phone? I was looking for you. Meiling and Tomoyo said that Lieutenant Ameda said some stuff to get you angry... And then when I wanted to talk to you, you left for the Naval base." Sakura smiled and stared at him.   
  
"Commander. I was sent to the Naval base for some advice and to sign something for the Admiral. As for what the Lieutenant Ameda she just said that I got my job from my father... But never mind...." Syaoran nodded and then ran his hand through his gelled hair.   
  
"I see, So you were not going to jump and that thing you are drinking is not-you- know.." He said arching his eyebrow. Sakura shook her head as she chuckled.  
  
"You really think that you I would give up my life for that girl.. You have got to be joking and as for my drinking, it's just tonic water. You want to smell it?" Syaoran shook his head. He picked up the bag from the ground and then handed to her.   
  
"This is for you." Sakura placed the bottle down and took it from him. Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He handed to her and said.   
  
"Here use this..." Sakura smiled and nodded flipping it on. She opened the bag and noticed ton of sweets and bags of gummy bear. She turned and looked at him and a huge smile.   
  
"You brought all this for me?" Syaoran looked at the water and said   
  
"Well the dragon lady did threw all your sweets away into the trash so Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling and I decided to buy extra sweet and place them all in the coffee room. Dragon lady can't throw them all away at once." Sakura laughed pulling a bag of coca cola gummies out and said.   
  
"You guys are soooo smart. You know I love you for that... Did you know that name fits Lieutenant Ameda. Dragon lady, has a real ring to it. But since we can't go back to the office I'm sure the gang wouldn't mind if we eat some of it." Syaoran opened the bag and laughed.   
  
"You are one mean colonel, you know that?" Sakura shrugged while popping some into her mouth.  
  
"Hey, that's what the Dragon lady gets for throwing away all my food. She'll be lucky if I don't make the coffee tomorrow."  
  
AN there you have it part 1 of Learning to trust each other's In a heartbeat.... I'm not sure how long this will be but I know this installment will be very long and that there will be tons of S&S.... if you have any ideas please tell me. What do you think should happen next? Need 3 reviews before I can write the next part. Until next time, bye 


	2. Deals

Here is part 2 of this story! Thanks for all your reviews and ideas. While on w/ the story!  
  
Don't worry this installment will answer all your questions.  
  
Note: 2 days laters  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
A lady dressed in a pair of jeans and yellow sweater walked in to the bullpen. She ran her hand through her red hair and sighed. Everyone around her was busy working so they really do not notice her. She noticed a girl in a naval uniform standing in front of a copy machine. The lady walked up to her and heard the officer mumble.   
  
"Stupid machine this thing never works when I need it to." The officer turned around and shouted.   
  
"Gunny Hata, the machine broke down on my again. Can you come over here and fix it?" After that the girl sighed and pressed a few of the buttons. The lady just stared at the officer. After a few more minutes the officer gave up and found the lady looking at her.   
  
"Hi." Said the officer. The lady smiled and said.  
  
"Hi..." The officer smiled and said picking her file off the copy machine and walked around the wall the separated the hall from the office."What can I do for you Ma'am?" The lady gave an uncertain laugh and said ringing her hands together.   
  
"Well I looking for a lawyer...." The officer walked her towards a bench under a glass case filled the awards the office had won from Army-Navy games.  
  
"Ma'am a lawyer? I don't think you've come to the right place. I mean we do have lawyers here which service people in the Navy... Maybe I can find you another lawyer..." The lady sighed and then reached into her purse and pulled out a letter and said  
  
"But I got this from a lawyer here." The officer took the paper from the lady and read it. After a few minutes she looked up and said.   
  
"Oh I see now, you're looking for Commander Li. But I don't know if he is in today. Why don't I take you to his office." The lady nodded and placed her purse on her right shoulder and gave a small smile.   
  
"Thanks.."   
  
In a Heartbeat  
  
Part 2 (Deal)   
  
Syaoran sighed as he read the notes on his desk. It has been one week since Lieutenant Ameda starting working with him and he was going crazy. Her notes looked like a never-ending story. He sighed and rubbed his temple. I know, she wants to impress me... but what's wrong with keeping this thing to just two pages. I asked her to find info not write me a book on it. The knock on his door drew a smile on his face. He closed the file and then said.   
  
"Enter." A Lieutenant opened the door and said stepping a side allowing the lady who was wearing a yellow sweater and blue skirt to enter. Syaoran leaned forward and then said.   
  
"What can I do for you lieutenant Kiko?" The lieutenant cleared her throat and said.   
  
"You sent for her, Sir. Her name is Aymi Kikaru." Syaoran thought for a moment and then remembered. He stood up and offered Aymi a seat. Aymi bowed and then sat down. Syaoran then stood up and said   
  
"Lieutenant I have to talk to the Colonel for a moment why don't you get a cup of coffee for Kikaru san. Kikaru I'll be back in two minutes...." Syaoran and the Lieutenant exited the room and once they were outside the office the lieutenant went to get Aymi some coffee, while Syaoran walked into Sakura's office.  
  
Sakura's Office/11:00am  
  
Syaoran walked in to Sakura's office and leaned against the frame of the door. He watched as she sighed staring at her computer. Her amber here was still short but it reached the base of her neck and layered was pulled back in to a bun and a pen was stuck into it. ( think sakura's hairstyle in the Anime) Syaoran knocked gently four times to gain entrance to the office. Sakura looked at him with frustration in her eyes.   
  
"Hey you busy?" asked Syaoran still leaned against the doorway.   
  
"Yeah, and no.. I want to kill this computer...." Syaoran walked in and sat down.   
  
"Well I think I can help you with that." Sakura swung her chair around and looked at him.  
  
"What are you offering?" asked Sakura leaning back against her chair. Syaoran leaned forward and said.   
  
"That you help me with a case and I'll fix your computer." Sakura lowered her head trying to hide her giggles from him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and asked   
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
"That you want to fix my computer... The last time you did so you broke my laptop and then had to get Eriol to come a fix it." Syaoran shrugged as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in   
  
"Ok... so I'm not good with fixing your computer. What is that you'd like me to do in return for helping me with this case of mine?" Sakura placed her hand under her chin and pretended to be deep in thought.   
  
"Well I'm not sure right now but when I do I'll let you know. But first you have to tell me what's the case about." Said Sakura Syaoran took a deep breath. She does have a right to know what the heck is going on... If I don't tell her and something happens, it's likely that she would rip my head off.   
  
"Ok, you remember the case about the Captain who was sent to England?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran cleared his throat before continuing.  
  
"Well his baby got kidnap two days ago. The admiral called me in on the case yesterday and I have the Captain's wife in my office now." Sakura ran her hands through her hair.   
  
"So what do you need me for? I'm sure you can handle it on your own." Syaoran sighed and then said. "I wish it was that simple. You see the baby was kidnap and is in England right now. The admiral wants me to go there to find out what's going on and to bring the baby and he wants me to bring someone...." Sakura interjected. "So you want me to go with you?" Syaoran nodded in response.   
  
"Yeah, so what do you say?... Please I'll do anything. I can't bring Tomoyo, she's pregnant, Meiling has paper work to do and Eriol is not going to leave Tomoyo now. He'll be calling her every ten minutes and I can't risk anything happening to him. You can forget about Lieutenant Ameda." Sakura sighed and stood up straightening out her skirt.   
  
"You own me a big one. But you're in luck. I don't have any major cases and if Sari was to find out that you were going to England with Ameda she would have a heart attack and have you on a leash in two minutes." Sakura said was a teasing tone. Syaoran gave a hurt look as they walked out of her office.  
  
"I'm hurt. You really believe that Sari is that kind of a girl?" Sakura shrugged   
  
"Not sure but she seems nice. I think you made a good chose." Syaoran bowed his head and as they stood in front of his office.   
  
"I'm honored to have you say that about me.... After you my lady."Sakura smile and shook her head as she walked into the office with Syaoran walking in behind her.  
  
Meanwhile in the Bullpen/11:30am  
  
Meichiko leaned over the file she was reading by a filing cabinet. She noticed Sakura and Syaoran walking into the office and then Sakura turning to close the blinds. Meichiko placed the file back in to the rack on top of the cabinet and decided to walk pass Syaoran's office to see what she cold find out. Tomoyo and Meiling who was working on an event for the office glanced at each other and then back at the lieutenant.   
  
"What do you think she's up too?" asked Tomoyo who took a sip of her coco. Meiling looked up from the paper she was reading from and shrugged.   
  
"Don't know but she's looks like she wants in on a case and she knows that the Colonel and the Commander here handle most of the big cases. I mean I don't blame her. If I wanted to get noticed I would want to work on those really big cases." Tomoyo smirked.   
  
"I don't think that standing around the office is going to help. By the way do you out rank the Lieutenant?" Meiling stopped reading to do the math. She rolled her chair to her desk to look at the profile that she kept for the chief of staff. After a few she rolled back and said.   
  
"No, but you do, about three weeks. Why do you ask?" Tomoyo couldn't help but smile and the said "Good." She reached into her draw and pulled out a stake of file and then said.   
  
"Lieutenant Ameda, can I see you for a few minutes?" asked Tomoyo looking directly at Meichiko. Meichiko straighten out her skirt and then walked towards her and glanced at Meiling who was highlighting some information. She looked Tomoyo and said   
  
"What can I do for you Ma'am?" Tomoyo lifted up the files she just took out of her desk and handed to the young lieutenant. Meichiko took a step back from the impact of the files. She looked down at them and then back at Tomoyo.   
  
"What is all this?" Tomoyo looked at her with a straight face and said.   
  
"I need you to double check on these Naval families. They might have been transferred to a different location in Japan and I need the list of the all the families new address." Ameda took a deep breath and then said.   
  
"But Ma'am isn't that your job?" Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't care whose job it may be. The Admiral needs this new list in two days so you better get to work." Ameda wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself. Who does this Lieutenant Tomoyo think she is? Better get creaking or I'll be up on charges. People here in this office are a pain. I can't until I become the Admiral or at least put in charge of something. Ameda walked back to her desk, which was all the way across the office.   
  
"Tomoyo I thought those files were to be done in a week?" Tomoyo sat down with a smile on her lips.   
  
"They are, but at least it would keep the Lieutenant in her seat for a while besides. It's easy work. If she really knows who to use the database software she should be done in two minutes. But then again the files are not in order." Meiling shook her head and sighed.  
  
Next day on the Plane to England/10:00am  
  
Syaoran walked back to his seat in the economy section of JAPAN AIR. He was wearing is Naval travel uniform and in his hands he hand two cups of coffee. When he arrived in his seat he placed his left hand in front of Sakura who was reading a book on the royal treasures of England.   
  
"Thanks for the coffee." Said Sakura resting the book on her lap. Syaoran lifted up cups to take a sip. He glanced over at where Aymi was fast a sleep. Syaoran leaned back in his chair and then asked.   
  
"How is Aymi? What did you say to her to get her to sleep?" Sakura took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and then said.   
  
"That no matter what happens we will get her baby back. You know I've been thinking." Syaoran turned his head and looked at her.   
  
"About your engagement to Sam or about the case?" Sakura shrugged placing the book next to her. She took a sip of her drink and then turned and looked at him.   
  
"Both maybe... But more about Aymi, her baby and husband. I mean what kind of person would do that. You know.... Try to catch a so call bad guy and then if they don't get what they want, they go after the baby." Syaoran sighed and placed his hand on her arm. He gave it a little squeeze and said.   
  
"I know what you mean and I agree with you... We will find the baby and what happened to Captain Kikaru because in our hearts the baby has become our treasure too." Sakura smiled and nodded.   
  
London, England/4:00pm  
  
Sakura and Aymi stepped out of the bathroom where Syaoran was waiting for them. He stood up from the wall he was leaning on and nodded his head when he saw them. They started to walk to the main entrance of the Airport when a guy in his early 30's stopped them He was wear a suit and tie and blue pants too match. His ID was clipped at the collar of his suit.   
  
"Commander Li, My name is Henry Post. I'm the head of the missing person's group that is in charge of the Kikaru case." Both men shook hands. Henry turned his attention towards Sakura and gave her a glance. Sakura noticed that Henry was looking at her and extended her hand.   
  
"Hi, I'm Commander Li's partner. My name is Colonel Kinomoto." Henry quickly took hold of her hand and shook it.   
  
"It's nice to meet a female Sailor. I have not met one as pretty as you." Sakura gave a polite smile as she removed her hand.   
  
"That's very nice of you to say.. But it's getting late and the commander and I would like to settle in and found out what is going on so we can help Aymi Kikaru." Henry nodded and they followed him to his car.   
  
While walking towards the car Aymi walked along side Sakura and whispered to Sakura while Syaoran was busy talking to Henry.   
  
"I've seen him before..." Sakura kept her eyes one Henry as they were walking in the parking lot.   
  
"Really where have you seen him?" Aymi ran her hand through her hair and said.   
  
"When my husband first disappeared, he was the one that headed the investigation then and he told me they couldn't find anything." Sakura pulled Aymi behind a poll and asked.   
  
"You sure about this. I mean it could be some guy that looks like him." Aymi glanced at the back of Henry's head and nodded. She looked at Sakura was truthful eyes and said.   
  
"Yes, I'm positive. That is the guy. He said that my husband might have been captured by some group who wants to find out about Japan's military plans for the Naval ship SS Kyoto II.. Something about men wanting to know about the new devices on board. When I told him I didn't know anything he stopped working on the case...." Syaoran who ran over to them and said glancing at Sakura and Aymi"Something wrong?" Hissed Syaoran. Sakura nodded as Syaoran looked at her.   
  
"It's not really safe to tell you here because I don't know how safe it is here. But what I do know is that we have to take Aymi to our embassy. It is the only safe place for her since the info she knows is really important. We'll be about to talk more freely." Syaoran nodded in agreement.   
  
"I have to agree with you Sakura.... I know you want to save your baby and to find out what happen to your husband but it's too risky." He said looking at Aymi, reassuring her about there plan "We'll be staying at a hotel near the embassy so don't worry. And there is something about that Post guy that don't really fit." Sakura pulled out her cover from her uniform pocket and said as she placed it on her head.   
  
"We better get going before Mr. Post thinks that we are up to something." And with that they ran to catch up to Henry who was waiting for them by his mini van.  
  
Two days later, Syaoran's hotelroom/1:00pm  
  
Syaoran looked up from the laptop he was working on. He placed the laptop on the bed next to him and reached for his gun in the nightstand. The lights in his room where drawn closed and the only thing giving off light were the two lamps on opposite sides of the bed. There was another knock on the door as he got near. He raised the gun up as he placed his back against the door.   
  
"Who's there?" asked Syaoran listening intently. Once the person on the other side of the door was confirmed, he unlocked the door. Sakura who was dressed in a black and white business suit entered the room. Syaoran closed the door while Sakura took the gun from him and placed it on one of the nightstands.   
  
Sakura sat down and sighed closing her eyes for a few minutes and then pushed herself off with her elbows and looked at him. Syaoran sat down on the bed and placed his laptop back on his lap and then opening the palm of his hand. Sakura sighed and reached in to her pocket for a pen.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Syaoran nodded as he started to take apart the pen looking for something.   
  
"Yeah, I sure. I had Eriol check to make sure it was working. Now if everything goes right we maybe about to find out what happen to baby. I have a feeling that Henry guy is connected." He smiled when he found what he was looking for and then paced it into a compartment in the laptop. Sakura sighed fell back on to the bed.   
  
"Well if he was not connected then he is sick. I wanted to kick his butt when I went into his office. If the door was not open in his office and his assistant didn't interrupt us when she did I would have knocked him out and then taken the picture." Syaoran chuckled at the statement while typing on the laptop. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stared at him. There were a few minutes of silence between the two officers and Sakura said getting up from the bed to get a glass of water.   
  
"Where did you learn how to work a laptop with that program?" Syaoran chuckled and then said,   
  
"Hey, you were not the only one working while we were in HongKong.." Sakura walked over to were he was seated and looked at the info he had found by the picture that she took. After reading what the screen had to say Sakura said   
  
"Well I guess now we know where we might find the baby. But it says that Captain Kikaru was walking for some group, but they got no name." Said Sakura. Syaoran log out of the program and placed the clip in to a concealed box. Once they had everything Sakura and Syaoran took their guns with them.   
  
"Ready?" Sakura nodded. "Totally ready to kick so ass..." Syaoran smiled and shut the door behind him.  
  
Somewhere in London, outside abandon building/3:45pm  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where seated in a car opposite from the abandon building. Syaoran gave Sakura a doubtful look and whispered as they were waiting for the right moment to go in.   
  
"Are you sure about this? I know that we both saw someone or something that looked like Henry walk in there. But what happens if what the paper said was fake and that this is the trap he had sat for up?" Sakura sighed as she placed her suit coat in the back of the seat and picked up her peak coat and slipped it on.   
  
"Syaoran were you the one that wanted me to go on this mission with you?" Syaoran nodded unbuckling his seatbelt.   
  
"Good, then trust me.... I'll be fine. Besides I'm a marine I think I can handle this." Syaoran interrupted her and said in an apathy tone.   
  
"But what happens if you get hurt. I should be there to cover you." Sakura sighed.   
  
"Look, I know we flipped for this and everything but we don't know the situation in there and if both of us go in and we are unlucky.. Then one of us has to be there to call for back up." Syaoran sighed knowing that he was not going to win this one. He was hoping to talk her out of going in. She slipped her gun into the pocket of her coat. Just before she walked across the street she said   
  
"If I don't flash you a signal in the window in about 15 minutes go get help. Don't come in. We made Aymi a promise and one of us has to save her baby!" Syaoran was about the object but she placed her finger in his lips. She stared in to his eyes. "No, buts." And with that she got out of the car and headed into the building.  
  
Twenty-six minutes later, Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at his watch and then back at the door again. Where could she be... She is never late and if something did happen to her... Why did we even flip for this? Syaoran glanced at the window of the building and then finally gave up. He grabbed his gun, making sure that his clip was in place and then got out of the car.   
  
As he got near the building and having made sure that no on was looking he lined himself up against the door. He took a deep breathe making sure that nothing was out of place and that nothing would stop him form saving Sakura, if she was really in trouble. He was about to place his hand on the doorknob when a hand was placed in his shoulder. He quickly turned and aimed the gun at the guys face.   
  
"Stop, Syaoran." Said the voice. Syaoran lowered his gun and sighed when he saw who it was. Standing in front of him was a guy in a t-shirt and dark blue jeans covered by a puffy coat. His black hair was gelled back and highlighted dark red. The guy pulled Syaoran over to the side and then Syaoran asked.   
  
"What are you doing here, John?" John gave a glance around him and then said.   
  
"It's not safe to talk here. We should talk somewhere safe." Syaoran placed his gun in the back of his pants and stared at John.   
  
"There is something going on... Something fishy." John was trying to lead him away when he said.   
  
"We really shouldn't be talking they might find us here and then we might be worst off then Sakura." Syaoran eyes widen and he released himself from the CIA agents grip.   
  
"What the heck are you talking about and where is Sakura?" John shook his head and said.   
  
"It's classified I can't tell you." Syaoran narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun and aimed it at John's face.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what the heck is going on and where Sakura is at? Or do I have to shot you? You have two minutes to decided." Said Syaoran staring straight at the agent without blinking.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AN there you have it... part 2.. and I brought agent John back. Yeah, what do you think should happen next and do you think this chapter was too boring? I'll gladly add your ideas into the story so please tell me... Well once again thanks for all the reviews and I need 5 more before I post the next one. The more reviews that faster I type. Until next time, bye 


	3. think again

Here is part 3 of In a Heartbeat! Thanks for all your reviews and ideas! Well see what's going to happen to Sakura and Syaoran and why John is in England. So on with the story  
  
Note: Takes place the same day  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
Sakura was awoken by an argument. She tried to move her hands and feet but they were both tied up. She took a quick glance and noticed that she was in a kitchen. She was going to shout but decided to listen to the conversation going on in the room next door.   
  
"Are you sure about this sir?" asked a voice that was in a low whisper.   
  
"Ok, Yeah, ok. I'm sure... Yes, that guy knows nothing about this. But we have bit of a problem... That Colonel some how found out where we were at." There were a few minutes of silence before the guys voice could be heard again.   
  
"Yes, sir. I understand.... I'm sorry I have to go. He's coming back now." There was a beep and then there were sounds of a pair of footsteps. The movement of the feet continued for a few more seconds and then they stopped.   
  
Sakura heard the voice of the guy that was on the phone before say something and then another voice entered the room. "Shita, how is everything going?" The guy that was talking on the phone said.   
  
"Everything is fine sir." The man cleared his throat and then asked Shita.  
  
"Has the girl woken up yet.?" Shita was silence for a minute and then said.   
  
"No, sir. I was just about to go check on her Captain Kikaru." Sakura's eyes widen when she heard the name. Captain Kikaru? What the heck is going on? And if Syaoran knows anything about this I am totally going to make him pay.  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 3 (Think again)  
  
Syaoran and John were seated in a hotel room two blocks from the abandon building. Syaoran placed the gun on the table in front of him, while John sat across from him sipping a cup of coffee. Syaoran watched as John drank his coffee and then said.   
  
"What are we doing here? I thought you said that you had something to tell me. Now if you are playing games then I'm just going to go in there and save my partner myself." John placed his coffee down and sighed.  
  
"Relax, according to my sources Sakura is safe. She's with Captain Kikaru." Syaoran who had averred his gaze looked at the agent.   
  
"You have got to got to be joking? She's with Kikaru?" John walked over to the desk by the window and grabbed a blue folder. He opened it and placed it in front of Syaoran. Syaoran slid it towards himself and then read it.   
  
"So what you are saying is that Kikaru was recruited by you, One week after his job with the Navy. And the mission you sent him on... no one in the navy really know about this and that he was the lead of this special team that guarded the new equipment on the SS Kyoto II." John nodded taking another sip of his drink.   
  
"Yeap, He was going to return home two weeks ago once the ship had gotten to the Okada harbor. But plan went down the drain." Syaoran stood up and grab the gun off the table.   
  
"Great, Just great now I have to go kick some butt. I told Sakura that it might have been a trap. She wouldn't listen to me. Come to think of it when does she ever listen to me? That Henry Post is really going to get it." John stopped him and said  
  
"Stop right there, Syaoran. The Henry Post couldn't be the same one that is now once again in charge of the Kikaru case could it." Syaoran placed his gun once again in the back of his pants and nodded.  
  
"Yeah he is." John turned and mumbled something to himself and then turned and said in a stern voice.   
  
"You can't go to him yet... He is the reason why I am here and maybe the reason why Sakura never came back out. Why don't I get you something to drink? It might be while." He gently guided Syaoran back to the table and dialed for room service.   
  
Warehouse/5:49pm  
  
Sakura stared at Captain Kikaru who was dressed in black. His hair had grown out a bit and was untidy. The captain looked at her and then back at Shita. Sakura didn't blink or say anything. Kikaru pulled out a chair from a under a wooden table and sat down. He turned and face Shita and said to him.   
  
"Go get us something to drink." Sakura eyes darted towards Shita's cloudy gray eyes and then focused them back on Kikaru. Once Shita was gone Sakura said.   
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I were you Captain Kikaru." Kikaru leaned back in his chair and stared at her.   
  
"I don't care what you think... What were you doing in here and who are you?" Sakura sighed and shook her head. This is going to take a while. I hope Syaoran is having better luck. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kikaru's voice.   
  
"I asked you who you are. Why are you not answering? Do you want to die?" Kikaru asked pulling out a gun.   
  
"I'll tell you who I am and in return Captain Kikaru I'd like you to tell me something." He lowered his gun to listen to what she had to say.   
  
"My name is Colonel Sakura Kinomoto. I belong to the Japanese Navy and was sent here to save you.. I know what the navy sent you here for and now that it's going to down hill you're trap. I was not going to kill you..." Kikaru listened to what Sakura had to say and then is a ruff tone said.   
  
"Why should I believe you? How do I know that you are really in the Military? You could be making it up just to get me to talk." Sakura sighed wanting to bang her head against something. Please save me god.  
  
"If I wanted to lie to you then I wouldn't be here talking to you. I would have broken out of these ropes and ran away. Ok.. If I were not really a military personal I wouldn't be about to tell you that your name is Captain Kikaru. You went to the Naval base in the US and then when you got out you transferred to the one in Japan. For four years you served on the SS Cherry and just two weeks you went missing and you..." Kikaru stopped her and sighed.   
  
"Ok, I trust you... now what did you say about not be able to trust Shita." Sakura glanced behind him and then said   
  
"I over heard him talking to some guy... and....wait a minutes... how did he know that I was a Colonel. I didn't have my ID... Unless he was...." Sakura mumbled the last line and then turned her gaze towards the guy and said.   
  
"Oh my god, He was there. He's working for that Henry Post... He knows where your baby is." Kikaru shoot up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on. He's eyebrows narrowed and quivered.   
  
"Did you just say someone kidnapped Joe?" Sakura nodded adjusting her hands and then Kikaru picked up the chair that he had knocked down and then asked do you know where he is. Sakura looked up and shook her head.   
  
"I was hoping you knew. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here and get to my partner...." Kikura kneeled down and as started to untie the rope that bond her foot when they heard Shita's voice.   
  
Shita walked towards them in the kitchen and looked at the two of them. He placed the two cans of soda on the ground. Kikaru was about to say something but once he had Sakura tied up again and had turned around they found Shita unconscious on the floor. Standing above him were Syaoran and John, armed standing behind him. Syaoran eyes darted between Sakura and Kikaru. He stepped over the body. He walked up to Kikaru and was about looked at him and down at his partner. He kneeled down and started to untie her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura looked at Syaoran and nodded.   
  
"I'd like you to meet Captain Kikaru, Commander Li." She said once she was untied and all of them where now standing around in the kitchen with Shita who was unconscious and tied up on the chair Sakura sat in. Once everyone had greeted each other Syaoran said.   
  
"We should get out of here and find out where Joe is. I have a feeling that Henry knows where he's at." Sakura nodded and looked at Kikaru who nodded in agreement. As they turned to leave Sakura said.   
  
"What are we going to do? I think he already knows that I figured them out. They will be after the Captain." John smirked placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.   
  
"You don't have to worry about that I have it all figure out. But we'll need your help Kikaru."   
  
Next day, London Police station/8:00am  
  
Henry was looking a couple of black and white photos in a file when the door to his office opened. He looked up and found Sakura standing there. His assistant was standing right behind her. Sakura was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of black jeans, which was covered by her black peak coat. Henry blinked staring at Sakura. I thought Shita said that Kikaru and his men have her. What is she doing here?   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop her but she got away." Henry waved his hand and then said closing the file.   
  
"It's alright Cindy. I can take it from here. Why don't you go get Colonel Kinomoto a cup of coffee." Cindy nodded and closed the door as she exited. Sakura glanced around the room and then walked over to the large window that over looked the police station and with a snap of her wrist closed the blind close. Henry watched her every move.   
  
She walked around the office and stopped at bookcase to look at a photograph of his family. Sakura lifted up and gave a small smile. She turned her attention towards him and said and a apathy tone.   
  
"Nice family, how old is your son?" She placed it back on the shelve and then walked over to the other side of the office. She walked over towards the window that over looked the park and glance out. Henry turned his chair around to face her.   
  
The door of the office opened once again and Cindy enter placing Sakura's cup of coffee on Henry's desk. "He's 2 years old." He answered as Cindy left the room. Sakura nodded and then looked at him. She walked over to the chair across from the cup of coffee and sat down. She gingerly picked up the cup and took a sip. Afterward she said.   
  
"I see, Well enough of these games Mr. Post. Let me get to the really reason I'm here." Henry smiled and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Sakura crossed her leg and smiled.   
  
"Good, now the reason that I'm here is to ask you to tell me where my partner is. I know you know where he is. He called you yesterday afternoon saying that you knew where Captain Kikaru's child is at. Now he has not returned." Sakura said in a calm and even tone. Henry was silent for a minute. Wait, I thought that Shita said that he caught the colonel not the commander... Arg, that's what I get for picking a cadet to do my dirty work. Can't even tell rank Henry looked at her with out blanking and said.   
  
"Yes that's right, I did call Commander Li and tell me where the baby was. I was hoping he would be able to find him. But I guess the group that captured Kikaru caught him too." Sakura wanted to scream but took a deep breath.   
  
"Well then what are you doing sitting here? You should be out looking for him." Sakura leaned forward staring at him. Henry stared right back at her. "You know what forget. Syaoran left me the address. I'll go find Joe myself." She took one last sip of her coffee and then headed for the door.   
  
Just as she was an inch away Henry abruptly stood up and said. "Wait, Colonel.." Sakura turned around with her arms crossed in front of herself. Henry stood up and ran his hand through his hair. With a sigh he said.   
  
"I'll have my men check up on it. But you have to do me a favor." He walked around his desk towards her. Sakura's marine training kicked in ready to defend herself if the guy made a move on her.   
  
" Really, and what would this favor be?" Sakura said Henry smiled brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. Oh my god, he just touch me.... I think I'm going to be sick   
  
"Have dinner with me tonight." Sakura smiled and moved a side. She took hold of the doorknob and was silent.   
  
"Ok, night at 7 but if I don't hear from you later today by 1 pm I will not show up." She turned the doorknob and as she was about to exit the office she stared straight into his eyes and said.   
  
"If you touch me again with out my permission I will not be so nice. One more thing, if I don't hear from you by one not only will I not show up to dinner but I will personal hunt you down and you don't want to mess with a marine. So don't even think about going back on you word." She opened the door and exited. Once she was a inch or two away she turned and bowed deeply and said in sweet voice.   
  
"Thank you Post san for the coffee." She stood up again and smile. She gave him one last glance and then briskly walked out the police station.  
  
Somewhere South of London/10:56am  
  
Sakura sighed as she slide into the front seat of the mini van with Syaoran. John and Kikaru had entered an apartment building when they saw one of Henry's men enter. Sakura looked out to the right making sure that no one noticed them. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and then said.   
  
"You know of all the jobs you pick for us we always seem to be the ones on watch." Syaoran drew his gaze away from the building in front of them and said with a smirk and said.   
  
"What you jealous because I have all the great plans?" Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "Why in the world would a be jealous of you? It's not like anything is going to happen after this. We still have our jobs to do when we get back to the navy." Syaoran nodded as he returned his gaze to the scene in front of them once again.  
  
"But it seems to me that going back to work is not what you have in mind..." Just then they noticed someone walking out carrying a baby seat, walking towards a gray BMW. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and she nodded.   
  
They followed the car until they were a block away and they both got out of the car. Sakura ran in front while Syaoran ran up the side. Just as the traffic light was about to turn red Sakura made it to the front and the car came to a halt.   
  
"Japanese Navy, Get out of the car." Shouted Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. The guy stared at them and then got out of the car. Syaoran was about to approach him when the guy pulled a gun out. Syaoran jumped out of the way leaving Sakura standing there unarm. Sakura eyes widen when the guy pulled the trigger back. This is what I get for working with him. Sakura was about the jump out of the way and fake that she had a gun when the guy suddenly fell down on to the ground.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked towards the direction of where the bullet came from and sighed when they say John with his gun out. Standing behind him was Kikaru who stow away his gun before approaching his son. Sakura smiled when she saw Kikaru take his son out of the car seat and cradled him in his arms.   
  
"Sorry about that." Said Syaoran was they walked towards Kikaru and his son. Sakura shruggled and said.   
  
"I was going to have to come kill you if I ended up die." Syaoran gave one of his rare grins and said.   
  
"But at least it all worked out." Sakura nodded in agreement John cleared his throat as he placed his cell phone away. He walked up to them and said glancing around.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt here but we need to get going. Aymi is waiting for us at the Embassy. So lets get creaking." They helped Joe and Kikaru and then John got in to the back seat with them. While Syaoran and Sakura get in to front and drove away towards the Japanese Embassy  
  
Later that Night, Japanese Embassy/6:46pm  
  
Sakura ran her hands through her hair as she walked up the stairs towards her assigned room in the embassy. John and his CIA friends had moved her belonging along with Syaoran's early that day. Syaoran and Sakura had finished up with there work and they were going to have dinner with Aymi and Captain Kikaru that night. She sighed as she made her way on the first landing and shook her head.  
  
"Kikaru told me what you him while you were with me. How did you know what happen to him?" Sakura shrugged placing her hand in the rail.   
  
"I just guessed. I really didn't know." She said with a smile. After a few minutes of silence he asked.   
  
"What's wrong? You seem kind of quiet during the phone conference with the Admiral something wrong?" Sakura let out a breathe of relief with she saw it was Syaoran. She shook her head as she continued her journey up the flight of stairs.   
  
"Yeah, just been thinking... about Henry Post." Syaoran raised an eyebrow staring at her.   
  
"Henry Post? What's with that guy? Feel like....." Syaoran stopped and noticed that she was not paying attention to him. He waved his hand in front of her and asked.   
  
"Sakura you alright?" Sakura looked up at him and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. Never mind. Just thinking about it too much I'm alright." She turned and headed up the stairs. Syaoran stood there for a few seconds and then ran after her.   
  
"Colonel stop." Sakura stopped when she made it to the second floor landing where her room was located. She turned and looked at him.   
  
"What is it Commander? We better get changing or else we'll be late for dinner." Syaoran took a deep breath.   
  
"What is about Henry Post? What happened earlier this morning with him at the station? I know something is wrong.. tell me." Sakura shook her head sighed, averting her gaze from him.   
  
"It's nothing alright. He just invited me to dinner tonight.. But now that we have dinner date with the Captain's family.. I just..." Syaoran walked up to her and bent down in look at her misty green eyes.   
  
"You think he might come after you right?" Sakura shrugged and looked at him.   
  
"I don't know... You know what forget it... I'll be fine. I'm a marine after all. I can take care of myself." She started to walk away from him towards her room. Syaoran followed her and said.   
  
"If you really don't feel safe why don't you stay with Major Hata? Sakura... answer me." Sakura stopped abruptly in front of her room and said in an apathy tone.   
  
"Look, forget about what I said. I'll be fine.. Now if you'll excuse me I have to change and shower. You better hurry too." Sakura gave a small smile and then entered her room locking the door. Syaoran sighed and walked away.   
  
As Sakura was removing her stud earring there was knock on the door. Sakura glanced at the door from the reflection of the mirror she was standing in front of and sighed. If I don't answer maybe he'll come back later when it's time to meet the Captain. I still have one hour and fifty-seven seconds. Dinner is at 7:45. The knocking continued for the following two minutes. Sakura sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and shouted.   
  
"Commander, I told you just forget about what I said about Henry." As she locked the door of her room opened, her eyes widen.  
  
Meanwhile with Syaoran, hallway/same time  
  
Syaoran was walking towards his room, which was down the hall and around the corner. He sighed and he made it towards the staircase. Things are not getting better. Ever since she returned from Hawaii with her so call, almost fiancée. Maybe if dinner goes well we can talk or maybe get her to stay with Major Hata until we leave. I don't know.... He hit his hands against the railing of the staircase. He ran his hand through his hair and was about to head towards his room when he noticed something black lying down in the marble tiles.   
  
He ran down the stairs and found a guy lying on the ground. He kneeled down next to the officer checking for a pluses. Once he was sure that there was one he called the officer's name.   
  
"Sergeant Honti, Sergeant Honti, can you hear me?" Syaoran asked. After a few more times the sergeant woke up and looked at Syaoran. The guy lifted himself up into a sitting position and holding on to his side said.  
  
"Commander Li..... that guy....." Syaoran helped Honti towards the steps where they both sat down. Syaoran checked the officer over and made a mental note of only a of scraps here and there.   
  
"Sergeant Honti what happen? What guy?" Honti took a deep breath lifting his head up.   
  
"Some guy came in saying he need to see Colonel Kinomoto... When I didn't let him in, he punched me... I tried to stop him but he got away. The guy looks scary, Sir..." Syaoran's mind and heart was racing at the same time. Damn it, I told her to stay with Major Hata.. He stood up and looked at Honti asking.   
  
"How long ago was that and was he a military personal?" Honti shook his head slowly, drawing in a sharp breath.   
  
" Ten minutes ago. When I asked his to show ID because he was wearing civilian clothing, he just said that he had to see the Colonel... He... looked ... like the guy that entered the embassy with you and Colonel the day you arrived." Honti leaned back in to the railing breathing heavily trying to catch his breath before he continued. Honti was about to say something when he saw Syaoran running back up the stairs.   
  
Honti leaned forwarded and was about to shout Syaoran's name but coughed instead. Syaoran turned around and made his way towards the officer again. He kneeled down once more and then said.   
  
"I need you to get the Embassy guards here, ASAP. Send them to Colonel Kinomto's room and then get yourself to the infirmary. Understand?" Honti nodded as he pulled out his walkie- talkie. Syaoran gave one final nodded and made his way towards Sakura's room   
  
An There you have it... Part 3 of In a heartbeat... Do you think the title fits this part? If you guys have a better idea let me know! Well please review.... Need about 4 reviews to update. Ps. Thanks again for all your reviews. Until next time, bye! 


	4. Dateless

Here is part 4 of In a heartbeat. I'm so glad that I got so many reviews. I hope this installment helps answer the question you may have. But of course you'll have to read on to find out. But if you are dying to know something that I don't really explain in the story feel free to ask them and I'll try to answer them. Well enough of my talking!  
  
---------------------  
  
"TALK  
  
THOUGHTS  
  
SETTING/TIME  
  
Syaoran ran up the stairs glancing at his watch. Please, please let me be wrong. He reached Sakura's door and then as he turned the knob he found it lock. Syaoran pound his fist against the wall and then knocked on the door.   
  
"Colonel Kinomoto can you hear me? I need you to answer me." He waited for an answer but got nothing. He knocked on the door and tried to get an answer from his but all he got was glass braking. Damn it.... As he was trying to figure out away to get into the room he remembered that Sakura always kept a spear key taped to the boarder of the door.   
  
He jumped up and grabbed the key off the frame. He gave a small smile and the unlocked the door. Upon opening the door he grabbed his gun which was located at the waist band of his jeans. He threw the door open and shouted  
  
"Freeze Henry Post." Sakura who was directly standing opposite of the door turned and looked at him. Her right leg raised and her shirt hanging lose around her body.   
  
Syaoran walked in to the room and looked at Sakura and then lowered his gun.   
  
"Colonel you alright?" Sakura lowered her leg back down and nodded. Syaoran's eyes roamed over her and then he made her turn around in a circle to make sure she was all right.   
  
"Yes, didn't I tell you I would be alright?" Syaoran nodded placing his gun away.   
  
"It's just that Sergeant Hata said that someone was trying to get in to your room. Sakura nodded buttoning up her shirt again. She looked at spot she was standing in and said.   
  
"Oh yeah, here." Syaoran looked at the body hunch up on the ground. He sighed and smirked.   
  
"I should have known you could take care of yourself. Right, Henry Post." Syaoran kneeled down and looked at Henry whose jean jacket had holes in certain placing and a few scratches. Syaoran looked up at Sakura again who just smiled and went to answer on the door.   
  
"I'm glad I never messed with her." Said Syaoran who the stood up and tow after her towards her door.   
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 4 (Dateless)  
  
Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her seat on JAPAN AIR. Syaoran who was reading a magazine looked up. He took a sip of his coffee and then handed her a bag of gunny worms he brought while they where at the airport. She turned and looked at him   
  
"Thanks..." Syaoran nodded and returned to magazine he was reading. After a few minutes Sakura closed her eyes and sighed once again.   
  
"You alright Colonel?" Sakura turned and looked at her partner.   
  
"Yeah, just tried. That's all. Now that everyone is now where they belong. Captain Kikaru is now with his family and Agent John said that he would sit with them until we reach Tomoeda... I kicked that Henry Post's butt.... Everything is great." She looked down at the pack of gummy worms, struggling to get it open. He closed the magazine and took the bag from her. With ease he got the bag to open up.   
  
"Here, just ask for help if you need it Colonel. There is nothing wrong with asking for help." Sakura brushed some of her bags out of face and patted her uniform down. Afterward she took the bag from him and placed a worm in her mouth.   
  
"I never said that there was anything wrong with asking for help. You just think there is..." Syaoran was silent for a few minutes and then decided to change the topic because he could scene that there was something brother her but he was not too sure.   
  
As he returned to his magazine he watched as Sakura rest her head back. Something is annoying you. You seem to be doing fine with the case... so the only thing that would be Sam. He glance at the silver chain around her neck and sighed knowing that not only is chain holding her dog tags but also that diamond engagement ring. He took a sip of his drink. He placed the empty cup down and then pressed his call bell. We have three hours left before we touch down and I hope by then you'll be fine... But I guess until you've decided if you want to marry Sam, you'll be acting like this... always thinking. He nodded at the flight attendant as she took his cup a way and the leaned back in his seat to take a nap.   
  
Two days later (middle of October), Admiral's office/10:35am  
  
Yuki looked up the report that Sakura and Syaoran had yesterday. He laced his fingers together and then said once Sakura and Syaoran turned their attention back to him.  
  
"I'm glad that you guys figured out what happen. Colonel I am also glad that you are all right. Commander Li told me about what happen while you guys where in London and that Henry Post." Sakura sat straighter in her seat and said   
  
"Thank you Admiral for your concern." Yuki nodded. Then leaned back in his chair   
  
"I just got of call from the Captain of Henry Post team and he has placed Henry on charges and the Captain apologizes deeply." Sakura gave a weak smile and said  
  
"Thank you sir, but I don't think that is need. I did my job and as log as that does not happen to any other female officer who goes to England, then it's alright." Syaoran glanced over at his partner and then cleared his said.  
  
"Sir was there something you wanted to talk to us about besides the case." Syaoran hoping that Yuki would change the topic because he didn't really want to think about what could have happened if he did not reach Sakura's room when he did and that she was also a marine therefore she really didn't need his help.  
  
"Yes, Yes. Thank you for remaining me. The reason why I called you in is because you and the colonel along with other officers in this office," he reached in to his front draw and pulled out two envelope. He handed them the envelope and said   
  
"This is a party thrown by NATO. guys are to wear the dress uniform and as for female they are not required to wear their dress uniform. Colonel, you and the other female officers can wear something nice. Gowns are of course the best to wear." Sakura glanced over her invitation and said.   
  
"Understood sir. So the party is this Sunday at 7:00pm. Located at the Toemeda Academy." Yuki nodded pushing up his glass.   
  
"That is correct and since the party is three days way I will be giving and other female officers time tomorrow or Friday to go get a dress if you want. As for you Commander and the other male officers we will be having our uniforms pressed and dry-cleaned together, so that it is free. If not you have to pay for your own." Syaoran gave a smile and said slipping his invitation into the envelope.   
  
"That's great sir. I've been having trouble with the one that I use. Gives me more time find another one." Yuki smiled and leaned back in his chair after signing the reports and handing it back to them.   
  
"You are dismissed." They both stood up and stood at attention and then after a few minutes turned and exited the office.  
  
Sakura's office/11:32am  
  
Sakura leaned back in her seat staring out in to the park. Her thoughts were broken when there was a knock on the door. She turned and looked at Syaoran who had his arm resting against the door frame and asked.   
  
"Can I come in?" Sakura smiled and nodded. Syaoran smiled and gently closed the door behind him and sat down. Sakura pulled out a bag of gummy worms and placed it in her mouth. After a few minutes she swallowed and asked.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat. He looked at her and then said   
  
"I wanted asked you if you would like to have lunch with me.'" She popped another gummy worm in to her mouth and thought about it and said.   
  
"I would love to but I have a feel that you are up to something Commander and would you like to tell me what is it, that you wanted to talk to me about. Besides what happened in London because for the two thousandth time since we've returned you've asked me, nothing happened.." Damn, she knows..... He stared at her and gave a stern look and then she sighed.   
  
"Fine I know if I don't tell you want happened you'll be on my case forever. He came in we said some words. He turned to touch me I pushed him away. Then he tried to make another move and I killed his ass. There you happy?" She asked sounding kind of annoyed. Syaoran have a small smile and then said.   
  
"What I really wanted to ask you is if you were going to NATO party this Sunday? But how that you just gave yourself up I don't have to ask you now." Her face soon lite up in to a smile and she shook her head. Always gets me when he does that.   
  
"I think I am. I really have nothing to do besides if would give me a great reason to get a new dress." She said with a smile on her face. Syaoran nodded.   
  
"That's great to hear. Well how about we head to lunch in half an hour because I still have this file to read." Sakura nodded turning on her computer. Syaoran got up and turned to leave but not before saying, " Don't eat to much candy. I'm paying today." Sakura smiled back and said.   
  
"Well hurry up because I'm getting hungry already."  
  
Half an hour later Sakura pushed herself away from the desk and sighed. She stretched out her arm and the glanced over at Syaoran's office but could see anything because he had the blinds pulled. She sighed and then flatten out her uniform jacket and picked up her purse from off the file cabinet and left her office. Closing the door behind her.   
  
She walked passed Tomoyo and Eriol who nodded and smiled at her as they slipped on their jacket and head out to lunch. Meiling walked by with her purse and said   
  
"Ma'am heading out to lunch?" Sakura stopped and said.   
  
"No, Commander Li asked me to join him. Why do you ask?" Meiling gave a small smile and said.   
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything from the galley. I have some work to catch up on before I head out tomorrow and get that dress of mine. Petty Officer Taki asked me to the NATO Party." She said smiling. Sakura nodded.   
  
"Really, that's great. Petty Officer Taki is a great guy." Meiling walked up to her and asked "What about you Ma'am who are you going with?" Sakura shrugged.   
  
"Don't know. I just might end up going by myself. I don't have a date. Besides Sam is not here." Meiling nodded patting her hair. "I see... well I better let you go.. I'll see you later ma'am." Sakura nodded and the turned and faced Syaoran's office door.  
  
She opened the door and smiled saying, "Hey sailor, I'm ready for you to feed me. Are you ready because this marine is really hungry." Her smiled disappeared when she saw Sari sitting in front of Syaoran's desk. Sari smiled and said.   
  
"Sakura, hi." Sakura smiled and opened the door wider and stood there. She smiled at Sari and said.   
  
"Hi, I didn't know Sari was here." Syaoran smiled and back running is his hands through his gelled up brown hair. "She stopped by to pick up something... That's all." Sakura nodded and then said running her hands through her hair and said,  
  
"Well since Sari here, I'll take a rain check on that lunch with you.." Syaoran stood up and was about to say something when Sari smiled and said.   
  
"Sakura I'm so glad you're here. Syaoran and I were just talking about the NATO party and who he should take. Don't you think she should take his girlfriend." Sakura gave smile and said.   
  
"Yes, I think he should take his girlfriend. Well I better let go and get something to eat." Syaoran's gave her an worried look and Sakura smiling with her standing at the door way now. "It's alright Syaoran. You should spend sometime with Sari and take her to the party. It's going to lots of fun." Just Sari and said leaned against the desk and asked Sakura with a smirk on her face.   
  
"What are about you Colonel? Who are you going with?" Sakura adjusted her purse and then said.   
  
"I'm just going by myself.." Sari looked disappointed and said.   
  
"Really, would you like me to introduce you to some people that I know. I'm sure they would love to take you to the party. I mean who can resist a marine colonel?" She now said glancing at Syaoran who didn't say anything. Sakura smiled once more and said.   
  
"That's really nice of you but I don't think I'll need a date. Well I really should leave you guys I have to get something to eat because I have a client coming at 1:25 later today." Then she closed the door behind her and head out of the bullpen.  
  
Once the door was closed Sari sat down again and then smiled at Syaoran how just sighed and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. After a few minutes he said looked at Sari   
  
"You really shouldn't have said or asked Sakura that?" Sari looked at him and asked.   
  
"What are you talking about? I just asked her if she had a date and if she wait me to hook her up with anyone." Syaoran sighed and opened the file he was reading before Sari showed up in his office.   
  
"I'm not saying that what you said was mean or anything but Sam is not here and they seem to be having trouble lately. I just don't want to hurt her anymore." Sari's eyes narrowed and she said in a pissed off tone.   
  
"Or so now she's feeling sorry. Well I'm sorry Commander if I hurt your best friend and all. If you thought what I said was mean then maybe I shouldn't say anything at all." She said standing up grabbing her purse from the seat next to her and then headed for the door. Syaoran stood up and then grabbed her arm before she left.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you were mean or anything. It's just that Sakura's has not been herself and it would have been nice if you didn't mention Sam that's all and I would love to take you to the NATO party this Sunday. Now if you would be a good girl and head home I'll finish up my work faster that way I can come by you place early." Sari's smile appeared and she nodded.   
  
"Ok, but not before you give me a kiss." Syaoran smiled and lowered his head until his lips touched hers, lightly.   
  
"There, now go so I can finish my work." Sari blinked and batted her eyes and then left the office. Syaoran slumped down the cabinet near the window and sighed. He rubbed his temples as he looked at his pile of files. Better get to work...   
  
Saturday at the Tomoeda mall, food court/1:56pm  
  
Meiling picked up the tray of food she was carrying and spotted Sakura and Tomoyo sitting under a palm tree. She walked over to their table placing the pile of food down and smiled.   
  
"I think, got everything. Here the ice cream and pizza along with the apple pie for you Tomoyo. She said handing Tomoyo who seat a few inches away from the table because he tummy got in the way. Sakura smiled and watched as Tomoyo patted her tummy. "You are so lucky Tomoyo." Said Sakura taking her soda and salad from the tray. Tomoyo chuckled as she dipped her spoon into her ice cream.   
  
"Sometimes I wish I was not pregnant. It can get in the way like when it comes to getting a dress of this NATO party. I love the dress you got Sakura. Syaoran's not going to be able to his eyes off of you." Sakura stopped eating and Meiling tried to keep herself from laughing.   
  
Tomoyo stopped eating ice cream and looked at her friends. "What did I say something. I don't think so. Everyone at work knows that you and the Commander belongs together." Meiling nodded in agreement taking a sip of her drink.   
  
"I'd have to agree with Tomoyo here Sakura. You should have seen his face when you said you were going to on that mission with John a month ago. He looked like he was going to throw a fit. He wanted to ask the Admiral if he could go too but when you said that you'll make sure that John does not make any moves on you he let you go..." Sakura poked her salad with her fork. After taking a beat she said.   
  
"But he knows that I'm almost engaged to Sam..." Tomoyo finished off her ice cream and was starting on her pizza when she said.   
  
"The key word here colonel is 'almost'. The Commander still has a chance." Sakura looked at the two younger officers and said.  
  
" But it does not matter. He has Sari already. Besides I'm going by myself so there nothing to worry about." Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "Well enough of that Commander. Lets finish up here so we can find me a dress." Sakura and Meiling nodded finishing off their meals.  
  
Day of the NATO party, lobby/6:50pm  
  
Syaoran was leaned against the railing of the stairs with Sari talking to Meiling dressed in dark blue gown, which reached her ankle. A few minutes later Tomoyo walked in with Eriol walking besides her. Syaoran and Eriol shook hands and then Eriol smiled and said to Syaoran.   
  
"Your date is dressed really nice. She and the Colonel might have some competition." Syaoran looked at him and asked "You saw the Colonel?" Eriol nodded glancing over at where Tomoyo was talking to Meiling and Sari.   
  
"Yeap, We where walking in when the Colonel got out of her car and then locked the door. She looks really nice." Just then Sakura walked towards the guys dressed in a dark pink gown with spaghetti straps, with a cheer layer over the gown with a ripple with split at the side. Her hair was gelled back and since it was layer it flipped out towards the end.   
  
She smiles placing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Syaoran smiled and glanced at her. "You look really pretty Sakura." Her smile grow larger and then she said with a smile on her lips.   
  
"You don't look to bad your self Commander." He nodded and then Sari walked towards them. She looked at Sakura and turned towards Syaoran and linked her arm around Syaoran and said to Sakura. "You look nice Colonel..." Sakura smile and thanked her. After a few minutes the Admiral walked up to them and said clearing his voice.   
  
"It's time. We should head inside." Tomoyo, Meiling and Sari's dates offered their arm and then girls gladly took them. Sakura looked around and then ran her hands through her hair. She was walking next to Syaoran and his date when someone dressed in a black suit offered her his arm and said   
  
"May I have the honor of being your date tonight Ma'am?" Sakura turned her head quickly to the right and smiled when she saw Sam standing there dressed in a black tux. Syaoran glanced at the guy and shook his head.   
  
"What are you doing here in Japan?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face as she took his arm.   
  
"Well I had myself transferred here. I'll be working here in Tomoeda Navy base but the one in South Tomoeda." Sakura glanced her friendship ring on her right hand and just as she was about to say something Yuki cleared his throat and said.  
  
"Lets cut the chit-chat. We should be heading in." Sakura and Sam looked at each other and then giggled. Syaoran glanced at them one last time and sighed.   
  
"So thing wrong Syaoran?" asked Sari looking at him. He shook his head and gave a reassuring smile "No, let's go in." Sakura and Sam waited from them to go in first and then as they followed behind them Sakura said. " We can catch up later. Let's just enjoy the evening." She whispered as they enter the brightly lite room. Sam nodded and then kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
------------------  
  
AN There you have it part 4... I hope you liked it and it was not too boring. What do think should happen? Please let me know and don't forget to review. If you think I should add anyone else in let me know. Don't worry about the cases Sakura and Syaoran works on they will all add up at the end. Well that's all for now. Need 4 more reviews before I post the next one so until next time, bye! 


	5. Single forever

Here is part 5 of In a Heartbeat! I hope you all like and thanks for all your ideas and reviews  
  
Note:2 weeks later (End of October)  
  
---------------  
  
"Talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
---------------  
  
Sakura threw the cover from over her head and breathed deeply. She rubbed her eyes and sighed when she glanced over at the pillow next to her and noticed that spot was empty. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times to make sure what she was true. Great... it's just like him to get up and leave... then again he could be.. She threw her legs over the queen size bed and sighed. She looked down at her pajama and sighed once more, which was a gray navy t-shirt and marine corp. short. She smiled and ran her hands through her messy amber hair and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.   
  
"Something smells good." She said smiling dragging her feet to the kitchen. She ran her hands through her hair just as she made to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw a guy standing in front of the stove in a pair of sweat pants and t shirt which had the words marine corp printed in the back. Over that outfit was an apron. His brown hair messy and short.   
  
"Morning." Said Sakura as she walked up to the guy making her breakfast.   
  
" Hey, what are you doing up so early? I was going to come wake you up when I was done." Sakura smiled and looked at his profile. His amber eyes were concentrating on the eyes in the pan.   
  
"Cause I couldn't sleep in an empty bed." The guy turned his head and looked down at Sakura's sparkling green eyes. He kissed his on the lips lightly and pulled away.   
  
"I love you, Marine..." Sakura smiled and said.   
  
"I love you too Syaoran... " Just then her ears started to ring. She backed way from Syaoran and covered her ear. The ringing got louder and louder which cause her to drop on the ground while covering her ear. She closed the eyes hoping it was go away.   
  
When Sakura opened her eyes again she was staring at the ceiling in her room. She sighed and looked at the space next to her and sighed some more. It was only a dream. I should have known. Syaoran would be at my apartment making me breakfast .... More likely at Sari's place... Well it's 6:30 am... better get dressed and go for that morning jog. Maybe it will help get him out of my head.. She picked up her alarm clock from the ground and then walked to her dresser for her jogging clothes.  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 5 (single forever)  
  
There was a knock on the door as Sakura was reading through a couple of law books on her desk. She looked up and found Meiling standing there with a file in her hand. She smiled and closed the door behind.   
  
"So looks like the case is a killer." Sakura smiled turning her chair around. She leaned back in her seat and said.   
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that meeting thing with the Admiral." Meiling shrugged and said placing the file on Sakura's desk.   
  
"Well the reason I'm here is because Tomoyo went to meeting with the Admiral and Eriol so she told me to bring this file in for you. As for you I'm not sure what you are doing here. I though you and Syaoran where working on a case together?" Sakura sighed and then looked down at her file and then looked up.   
  
"We've been having so kind of trouble and I don't even know what it is. Sam and I went on a double date with him and Sari but something felt wrong. I'm not sure..." Meiling nodded brushing some hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Well maybe you should talk to him? You know he can't read minds. Besides people the office really wants the two of you to talk this out. To tell you the truth they begged me to come in here to talk to you and tell you to work things out with him. So please, Colonel, just talk to him." Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. She nodded her head gingerly.   
  
"Fine I'll talk to him. But if we both end up pig headed and never end up talking to each other then you guys in the office will have to deal with it." She said staring Meiling straight in the eyes. Meiling lips turned up in to a smile and nodded.   
  
"That's great... And this will be the last time anyone of us will butt in to your lives... Ok, only if you ask us too ok?" Sakura's face soon broke in to a smile and then she nodded.   
  
Meiling stood up and exited out of the office but not before she turned and said.   
  
"Oh yeah, ma'am the Commander has already agreed and Tomoyo and Eriol have already booked you a table at:7:15 tonight." Sakura sighed once again and then waved her right hand letting her know that she could leave.  
  
Sakura's apartment, livingroom/6:43pm  
  
As Sakura ran gold hoops through her ears some ones arms wrapped around her waist. She gave a small smile and then turned her head and looked at Sam who was dressed in a bathrobe. She turned and ran her hand through her soft amber hair and then ran her hand through his short black hair. He lowered his head and enveloped her lips in to a soft kiss. After a few minutes they separated.   
  
"Do you have to go?" He whispered brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. She rested her forehead against his and said.   
  
"Yes Commander Domoto, I promised Meiling, Tomoyo and everyone else at HQ that Syaoran and I will try to work our problems. What ever they are. Now be a good boy and go shower. I threw your clothes into the machine and they should be done in half an hour." Sam sighed, dropping his hands to his side and kissed the top of her head and walked towards the easy-chair and sat down.   
  
Sakura sighed and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at him and gave her pout. She stared at him and said   
  
"Ok, what's wrong?" He continued with his pout and after a few minutes said.   
  
"Why can't you just be engaged now that way he will not brother you? That way it will save both of you the trouble." Sakura gave him a peck on his check and then said her eyes sparkling.  
  
"You may only be wearing a bathrobe in my apartment just because you spilled salad dressing on your outfit doesn't mean that I will switch the ring over." Her gaze shifted for a few minutes to the diamond on her right finger. Her gaze soon returned to Sam's face and then she continued with what she wanted to say.   
  
"Besides there is nothing you can say that would make me switch the ring over and it's not like I will never switch it over but I still need some time to think about this. The thing between Syaoran and I will always be there, no matter what. That's just they way we are. So don't worry." She stood up and grabbed her white wrap which will cover her dark purple dress which reached a little bit below her knees on the coffee table along with her purse.   
  
She grabbed her keys and cell phone in the candy dish by the door. When she was about to leave the apartment when Sam walked to her and placed his hand on the door. She gave him a soft peck on the lips and then said. "I'm not going to change my mind.. Now I really have to go." He pouted and again and then said.   
  
"I know I'm not going to be able to win you over on this case. So you better go before Li starts wondering where you are. I'll feed the fish before I leave. Now go." She smiled and then headed down the hall towards the elevator. He watched as she made her way around the corner before closing the door. I guess if I can wait over a little three months, I think I can wait longer.   
  
Restaurant/7:16pm  
  
Sakura pushed open the glass door to the restaurant and spotted Syaoran sitting in the middle of the place dressed in a dark blue shirt and his hair not gelled up to much. She smiled as she walked towards the table. Syaoran looked up from staring at his tonic water drink. He stood up and walked to the other side of the table and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled as she slipped her purse on to her lap and then pushed herself in.   
  
When Syaoran find his way back to she said. "I'm sorry I'm one minute and 3 second late. I had some trouble getting out of the house." Syaoran smiled as she place his napkin on his lap.   
  
"It's all right. I just here just four minutes ago. I also order your drink for you." Sakura nodded as she picked up her menu and started to see what she wanted to order. "Tonic water alright with you?" Sakura looked up and nodded. "That's great. Thanks."   
  
After a few minutes they ordered their meal. Once the waiter had gone to place their order Sakura took a sip of her drink and glanced around the restaurant. Syaoran glanced at her and took a sip of his drink. He cleared his throat and then said.   
  
"So Meiling talked you in to coming here didn't she? Let me guess she said that the people in the office begged her blah, blah." Sakura chuckled and nodded  
  
"She always used that treat on me. She would just switch the words around." He took a sip of his drink just the waiter arrived with their food.   
  
They ate in silence until around the meal. When the waiter can around with their dessert Sakura finally broke the silence. She glanced at him as she dipped her spoon in to the cheesecake.   
  
"Are we going to talk about with is bothering us or are we just going to stay mad with each other?" Syaoran tapped his spoon gently on the side of his cup and as he looked up said.   
  
"Well we have been getting pretty good at this." She looked at him questionably He took a sip of his coffee and said. " We use to argue two a week. Then when we met again about three years ago we had cut it down to once every week and now once month." Sakura place her spoon down in the small silver dish and stared at him narrowing her eyes. "Once every month. Commander?" He shook his head sighing.   
  
"Fine really large arguments twice a month and small ones three times a week." She picked up her spoon and nodded. "That's much better." Two minutes later they decided to leave. Syaoran helped her with her wrap and then slipped his coat on.   
  
Park near the restaurant/9:00pm  
  
They decided to take a walk for a while so they could talk some more and then they would drive home. They walked towards a bench and she sighed as she leaned back. He followed suit and then said.   
  
"What do you think our problem is?" She looked at and ran her right hand through her hair.   
  
"I think the problem with us is that we like to put things on hold. Every little thing we try to wait until the last minute because we don't want to have to deal with it." He nodded as he pulled out a bag of gummy frogs. He pulled open the bag offered her some before saying.   
  
"I see like this thing with your engagement with Sam." Sakura turned her head quickly and stared him.   
  
"What are you talking about and how does our problem have to do with Sam?" he popped some frogs in to his mouth before saying. " Just answer the question Colonel. How long are you willing to make Sam wait? For god sakes he transferred to Japan just for you. Are you going to make him wait until he turns thirty?" Sakura stared at the ground processing what he had just said to her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I know what's bugging you... the fact that I might end up being engaged to Sam. That's what's scaring you. You're afraid that you might lose me." Syaoran's eyes widen and trying to figure out what to say.   
  
"That is not true." Sakura snorted at that comment. Then added quickly, "I just want to know how long you're going to keep him waiting. You know he is not getting any younger." Sakura shook her head once again.   
  
"Are you trying to get ride of me? You don't want me to stay single forever do you? You want me out of your hair." Syaoran popped another gummy in to his mouth before saying after he swallowed and said.   
  
"Well not everyone wants to be single..." She interrupted him and then sweetly said.   
  
"You love pushing me into Sam's arms don't you? That's all you've been doing. Pushing me in his direction, you really want to see me married." She stood up and the popped one more frog in to her mouth.   
  
"I got to go I have a meeting with the admiral at 7:20 in the morning." She sighed and shaking her saying " You just didn't want see me single. At this rate I will not be single forever." Syaoran sighed and watched as she walked away in under the street lamp in the fall. It's not that I don't want you to be married but the more you wait the longer I don't know what to do... Sometimes I wonder how long you're willing to wait for me. And how long that stupid Sam is going to wait for you.. Maybe he really loves you.   
  
Two days later, Tuesday, Bullpen/ 10:00am  
  
"Commander Li, you're back. How was court today?" Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo; dressed in his dark blue naval uniform and his brown hair gelled up a bite in the front, as they walked towards his office. He smiled and as they walked pass her desk helping her in to her chair making sure it didn't roll back when she sat down.   
  
"It was great. The government won the case." Tomoyo smiled rolling her chair towards her desk as he stood by her computer "That's great." She said picking up her soft drink.   
  
He glanced at Sakura's office and noticed the lights in her office. This is the third day since she's been in the office where could she be? Just then Meiling speed walked up to him and said handing him a pad.   
  
"Sir, the Admiral would like to see you. I was to get you and take you to his office. We now have 2 minutes left before he chews your butt out." He nodded and nodded at Tomoyo who nodded towards him. He excused himself and as they walked around a couple of the desk he asked.   
  
"You know the Colonel has not been in for a while. Do you know where is at." When they finally got to the Admiral's door Meiling took his bag and said. after brushing her hair out of her face. He straighten his tie for him and said.   
  
"The Colonel left the office after her meeting with Admiral on Sunday. She went on the SS SAMMUNI. She'll be back as you know when she is down the case." She then turned to leave but not before nodding to Eriol allowing the Admiral to know that Syaoran was here to see him   
  
Admiral's office/10:10am  
  
"Have a seat Commander." Said Yuki as he took one last look at the file in front of him. Syaoran nodded and sat down leaning against the back of the chair. After a few minutes Yuki looked up and said.   
  
"Did you read the newspaper this morning?" Syaoran cleared his throat and then said   
  
"Yes sir I did." Yuki nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Good then I'm sure you know that the only big important news we have is that the Princess of Japan has returned to Japan to help her family with some national business. She has return especially to work out our country's agreement with the Canada to be able to open a port there. She will be attending specific events for the next couple of days until the grand ball with Canada this Saturday."  
  
"I see sir." Syaoran said in a stern voice. Yuki leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"CIA agent John has requested you to be the Princess' personal bodyguard for the duration of the week until the ball with Canada." Syaoran pondered what Yuki had just told him and asked.   
  
"Sir, Agent John? I thought he was an American spy?" Yuki nodded his head.   
  
"That is correct. But for some classified info. Agent John is in charge. Now, you are to report to the Winter Palace at 9:30 am tomorrow. There John and the King will tell you the rest of the info you will need." Yuki picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip of it before continuing.   
  
"That will be all. Your caseload will be separated between Lieutenant Eriol and Meichiko later today. You are dismissed." Syaoran stood up at attention and then left the office.  
  
Later that night, Syaoran's apartment/8:30pm  
  
Sari and Syaoran where sitting on his couch watching television after nice romantic dinner for two. Sari was dressed in a light blue sweater and navy blue jeans while Syaoran had almost the same outfit on but the only difference was that his top of a checker pattern shirt. They were watching a movie when Sari looked at him and poked his in the arm lightly. He turned his head to the right looking at her.   
  
"How was dinner with Sakura two days ago?" Syaoran shrugged and said as he turned his attention back to the tv.   
  
"It was fine we talked about stuff. You know this and that. Tried to work out a few problems." Sari nodded as she also turned her attention back to the screen. Ok, I'm some what lying it didn't go well at all.. but I better not say anything or else she'll get nervous.   
  
"So did she tell you when she was going to get engaged to that Sam Domoto?" she asked when the commercials started to air. Syaoran who was interested in the scratch-removal commercial quick as a blink looked at her and asked.   
  
"What are you talking about? Sakura is not engaged to Sam?" Sari looked at him and picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.   
  
"I thought she was people in the office said she was now and that it's been like three months. I think they all think that she's going to elope, that way she doesn't have to answer any question." Syaoran stared at her. His eyes screaching for something on her.   
  
"Well first of all she is not engaged. She's just thinking about it. And second try not to listen to what the people in the bullpen say. They love to gossip, especially that lieutenant Ameda." Sari nodded once again and then said.   
  
"But I thought she was.. You know... she has found a good catch. If I were her I'd grab on to Sam. Not that you not a great guy an all." She said with a sly smile on her face. Syaoran leaned sideways towards her and planted a light kiss on his lips. After a few seconds he said.   
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that I'm good to. It's nice to know. Now you really think that Sakura should marry that Sam guy?" Sari took another sip of her drink and had to advert her gaze from the tv program before answering him.   
  
"Yes, I think he is great for her. Besides she is reaching her late 20's and she can't stay single forever." Syaoran looked at her again and then said.   
  
"You really think that this Sam guy is the right?" Sari sighed and nodded. He placed her hands in both side of Syaoran's face and said.   
  
"Yes, I really think she is. Now please stop asking me that and let's watch the show." He nodded his head tamely and kissed her on the lips lightly again before turning his attention towards the TV again.  
  
Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Sari removed her legs off of Syaoran's lap so he could answer the door. Once the door was open a delivery guy stood there with a cardboard box and a clip board in his hand. He nodded at Syaoran and said.  
  
"Commander Li?" Syaoran nodded stepped out further into the hall allowing his feet to keep the door from closing.   
  
"Yes, I am Commander Li." The delivery guy handed his the box with the navy HQ on the left hand corner and said.   
  
"This is for you. Please sign here?" Syaoran took the clip board for the guy and signed his name. Then he closed the door and stared at the package walking in to the living room where Sari was waiting for him. She threw her legs over the edge of the couch. He sets it down on the coffee table and she asked as Syaoran sat down next to her staring at the box.   
  
"Who's it from? She asked looking the return address?" Syaoran shrugged trying to figure out who would have sent him a package since his only case was the one he just received from the Admiral that morning.   
  
"Well open it." Said Sari resting her chin on her hand, which was propped on her elbow. Syaoran gripped the tape on top and ripped it off. When all the tape was removed they opened the flaps to revealed for plants sitting on the bottom of the box. Sari lifted the plants out and looked at them. They all were green and had a sign stating what the type was.   
  
"Who would send you plants?" Syaoran noticed at pink envelope on the bottom with his name written in front. Who's hand writing is that? He flipped it over and open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.   
  
"So who sent it and what does it say?" Syaoran slipped the piece of paper back into the envelope and said.   
  
"It says to water each one twice a day and no more or less and Sakura sent me her plants." Sari stared at him as she took the last plant out and almost shouted in shock.   
  
"Sakura sent you these. But you don't even have any plants." He placed the box on the floor next to the coffee table and then leaned back.   
  
"I know..." Sari stared at the plants and then also leaned back on the couch sighing. "OF all the things she sends, she sent plants." Syaoran just stared at them deep in thought. Now I know she at sea right now but Sam is here he could take care of the plants for her. Then again it's because I've known her longer... But the question is why did she send them to me?   
  
--- -- -- --- ---  
  
AN there you have it part 5. What did you think of it? I know I shouldn't have ended it with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. I hope you guys all like it and if you have any ideas of what should happen next please tell me. I am starting to run out of ideas so any ideas you may have can help. Thank you for the reviews and I need about 4 more before I can post the next part. Until next time, bye 


	6. Princess or Colonel

Here is part 6. I hope you all like it. S&S like always. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. Now one with the story and don't forget to review at the end.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
--- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---  
  
"Coming, hold your horses." Said Syaoran was he walked through the living room, tying his robe together. He looked through the peek hole and sighed when he noticed Meiling standing at his door with a box in her hand. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Meiling what are you here at 4:30am?" she walked in and kicked the door shut with her foot as Syaoran headed into the headed into the kitchen. She placed the box she was carrying on to his breakfast nook and sat down on one of the barstool.   
  
"Syaoran believe me, I wouldn't be here if I could get away." Meiling took the glass of water he offered her as she slid the box into his direction.   
  
"Ok, so what are you doing here at 4:31 in the morning? You know that I have to go to the Winter Palace today. I need my sleep." Meiling gulped down some water before saying.   
  
"I know, I know but this package was delivered to me. It said to take this to you. You think 4:30 is early? I got this at 2:34 this morning. I just had to take a nap before I drove over here." She watched as Syaoran took the tap and ripped it off of the box. She watched as he poked his head over the flap on the box.   
  
"You'll believe what is in this box." He said shaking his dead leaning against the counter. Meiling used her hand and pushed herself towards the box. When she saw what was in the box she started to giggle. Syaoran just sighed and then lifted a plastic fish tank.   
  
"Ohh, they look so pretty.:" said Meiling pressed her face against the box. Syaoran peeled off the envelope and the opened the envelope. "Who in the world who send me this fish tank?" Meiling shook her head as she admired the fished. She looked up after a few seconds when Syaoran sighed and said looking at her.   
  
"It's from Sakura. She wants me to watch and feed her fish for her. She said she'll come pick it up when she returns from her case." He said running his hands through his hair. Meiling placed the fish down back on the counter and brushed her hand out of her eyes.   
  
"She sent you her fish?" Syaoran nodded and said.   
  
"Now not only do I have her fish but I also have her plants." Meiling who almost drank her water stopped. Her eyes widen and then said   
  
"Fish and plants? What's going on? Why would the Colonel want you to take care of her stuff." He flattened the box and as he was placing it in the trash can as he mumbled.  
  
"That's what I would like to know.. "   
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 6 (Princess or Colonel)  
  
Syaoran buttoned up his last gold button on his dressed whites and patted his hair and then smiled. Perfect. He walked out of the bathroom and picked up the white cover and wedged it under his left arm. He made sure he had everything he need and then headed out of apartment.  
  
Once outside he headed towards his car. Just as he was about to unlock it a guy in his mid 30s walked up to him. Syaoran turned and said. "What can I do for you sir?" The men took off his cover and nodded. His blue eyes stared back at Syaoran as he glanced at him.   
  
"You must be Commander Li Syaoran. I am Joe Shui, I was sent here to take you to the Winter Palace by the King." Syaoran followed him towards a stretch white limo. Syaoran glanced at Joe who had the door open for him. Before he stepped inside he said.   
  
"The King set you to take me to the Winter Palace?" Joe was had been staring straight in front turned and nodded.   
  
"That is correct, sir. Now if you'd please go inside I have to get you there on time. The king is very busy today." Syaoran nodded and stepped into the car. As the door was closing he said. "Sorry about that."   
  
Winter Palace, North Drawing room/9:31am  
  
Syaoran walked into the room and stood at attention in front of John and the King. John closed file. He glanced at Syaoran and said "Glad of you to join us Commander. You are late one minute." Syaoran turned his head and glared at John. With a hint of a hiss he said.   
  
"There was traffic. I am sorry I am late." The king who had sat behind a cherry oak desk smiled and walked up to where Syaoran was standing. He then leaned back against the desk and said   
  
"It's alright. Anyway Commander Li I am sure know why you are here." Syaoran nodded lowering his gaze towards the King.   
  
"Yes, I do and I am happy to help in anyway I can." The King nodded and picked up the glass of wine from behind himself and took a sip.   
  
"That's good to hear. My daughter is very sneaky and likes to get herself in to trouble most of the time. But I am glad that she has decided to come back to Japan and help 'us' negotiate with Canada about opening a port." Syaoran stared straight a head as John walked up to him and stood there. John gave Syaoran a glance and then said.   
  
"I am sure the Princess will be a great help. Commander Li is one of the best in the Navy and I am sure he can keep the Princess safe until the ball with Canada this Saturday." The king nodded in agreement once more before saying.  
  
"Good, good. Now I'd like you too meet the Princess." The king turned his head as the door to the right of the room opened. Syaoran had to blink twice when she saw a girl in her early 20s walked into the room.   
  
Her amber hair reached a bit passed her shoulder and was braided. She wore a light blue dress suit and a two inch high heel. Her lips were covered with sparkling pink gloss and her green eyes sparkled. She walked up to the king and smiled bowing slightly. That girl looks like.... No I'm just seeing thing. He noticed a smirk on John's face as the Princess walked towards them.   
  
The Princess turned towards them and smiled. "Hi, It's nice to meet you Commander Li." Syaoran smiled and nodded.   
  
"It's an honor to meet you your highness." The King smiled and then said.   
  
"Usagi, Commander Li will be your bodyguard for these couple of days until the ball. I want you to do as he says and please follow the agenda Special Agent John has planed for you." The king looked at her with uncertain eyes. Her smiled widen as her eyes sparkled continued..   
  
"Yes, daddy. Now if you'd let us go we can get started." The King nodded and smiled. "Sure go a head." Syaoran looked down at Usagi and smiled he offered her his arm and she nodded linking her arm around his and they walked out. John looked at the King who was watching them leave with worried eyes. John gave off a warm glow and said.   
  
"Don't worry sir. They will be fine." The King sighed and took another sip of his drink.  
  
Inside the Limo/10:45am  
  
Syaoran watched, as Usagi looked out the window of the limo. Her eyes drifted over some stores and she sighed. She looked at Syaoran and the smiled. She leaned back in her seat and then said.   
  
"So Commander Li ... You're going to be my body guard for the next couple of days?" Syaoran rested his cover on his right knee and said.   
  
"Yes, I am.. So where did you live before you came back home?" Usagi crossed her legs as she said. "I lived in New York City. But I like it back here in Japan." Syaoran smiled and then she said. "I'm surprised that my father's assistant wanted you. I'm usually stuck with old guys. Does your girlfriend know that you're going to be babysitting a Princess?" His eyes almost bugged out and he asked in strange voice.   
  
"Girlfriend?" Usagi brushed some hair back and said with a straight face.   
  
"Yes, girlfriend, unless you don't have a girlfriend. Now if you didn't I'm pretty surprised. But I bet your partner likes her." She said the last line casually. Syaoran caught on to the last line but shrugged it off. Just as he was about to respond, Usagi face lite up in a smile and pressed the intercom button to her right.   
  
"Joe, stop here." She smiled and bulked her seatbelt as the car slowly came to a stop. She pressed the door open and stepped out with Syaoran following. They crossed the street and walked in to a little store called EZ CLOTHING.  
  
EZCLOTHES/11:00am  
  
As Usagi skimmed through the ranks of clothing Syaoran followed her. Her arms were filled with clothes. After a few minutes Syaoran asked as Usagi stepped into the fitting room.   
  
"What are we doing here princess?" Usagi stuck her head out and smiled looking at him.   
  
"I had to get some new clothes. You don't expect me to always wear this right? I wear the same thing over and over again almost everyday and my best friend has not noticed me. I thought some new clothes might help." She giggled and then winked. Syaoran nodded like he understood and then sat down on the chair directly opposite from the fitting room.   
  
Syaoran sighed as he glanced at his watch for the tenth time. The people around the store sighed as they watched the Commander wait for Usagi. The curtain to the fitting room opened and Usagi stepped out wearing a white sparkly halter-top, which clung to her body and a short pink skirt. She turned sideways and then placed her right hand behind her head and asked sweetly   
  
"What do you think Commander? Do you like it?" Syaoran closed his a gaped mouth and nodded slowly. Oh my god.... Usagi giggled and as she walked back towards the fitting room she said.   
  
"Good then this is the one I'll buy." Syaoran shook his head and sighed. I have to keep my mind on the assignment. But I bet Sakura would look really in that outfit. His thoughts interrupted when Usagi reappeared.  
  
Once they had finish paying for the clothes Syaoran pulled open the door of the store and they walked out. Usagi had her arm link around Syaoran as they headed towards the awaiting limo. Syaoran held the door open for her and as she walked passed him she said in a low tone.   
  
"I look better in that, than my usually green out-fit don't I?" Syaoran glanced at her and watched as she stepped in the car. Green outfit? She can't be Sakura.. Could she I mean but she does really look like Sakura. Then again she does not act like Sakura. But on the other hand the hints she leaves me are things that only Sakura would say. As he climbed into the car behind and clothes the door the car phone rang and Usagi picked it up. Within a few seconds she headed the phone to him.   
  
"It's Agent John." She said in dull tone. Syaoran nodded and then took the phone from her.   
  
Ten minutes he hung up the phone and said. " We are to head to lunch and then to the charity show at the Flower garden at 2pm today." Usagi sighed and nodded leaning back in her seat. But as she was to clothes her eyes she noticed him looking at her. She sat up and asked.   
  
"What's wrong Commander?" Syaoran removed his cover from his right knee and shook his head.   
  
"Nothing," Usagi's narrowed her eyes and stared at him. Within a second he sighed and said. "It's just that you remain me of someone that I know." Her face lite up and she smiled leaning forward in her seat.   
  
"Really?" Syaoran nodded.   
  
"But I'm not really sure if my guess is correct." Sakura let out a breath and looked up at him.   
  
"You never know. Maybe you'll get it right." Syaoran shook his head still disagreeing. Usagi sighed knowing that she was going to win and then with a smirk on her face she said. "I think you know. I'll give you until after your meeting with agent John tonight to tell me who you think I am." He sighed and agreed but not before saying.   
  
"And what happens if my guess is correct? Do I get a prize?" Usagi glanced out the window and then said.   
  
"Maybe, we'll see." Syaoran and Usagi grinned at each other as the limo stopped at a red light.  
  
Winter Palace, Guest room/ 4:32pm  
  
Syaoran sighed as he walked into the dark room. He was asked to stay for dinner and now was going to take a nap since Usagi was not   
  
schedule to leave the palace tonight. As he unbuttoned the first two of his dress white he flipped on the light switch. He sighed and blinked when he find Usagi sitting on the queen size bed. She was dressed a dark red dress the reached her feet.. Her hair was placed in a bun and curled. She propped up with herself with her hands in back and she smiled as she swung her legs lightly at edge.  
  
"Hello, Commander. Back so fast from your meeting with boring John?" she asked sweetly. Syaoran sighed walked up to her.   
  
"What are you doing here, Princess?" She shrugged and light tapped his head.   
  
"And I thought Naval lawyer were smart. It's only been like five hours since our conversation in the limo." Usagi tuck her feet under her self and then kneeled on the bed and watched as Syaoran walked towards her.   
  
"So do you know who I remain you of?" she said with a smirk on her face. Syaoran gave a small smile and said.   
  
"Yes, I do Princess or should I say Colonel Sakura Kinomoto." She sighed and pouted, sitting back on her knees. Syaoran sat down next to her and then flipped backward staring at the ceiling. He smirked at her and as he continued to unbutton his white coat Sakura asked.   
  
"How did you know it was me? John told you?" Syaoran's gaze shifted for the ceiling to her sparkling green eyes. He pushed himself up and the said,   
  
"I only figured it was you two seconds ago. First you are wearing the same gown you wore that the NATO party and second you called John boring. You are the only person other then myself that wish John would leave us alone and calls him boring." Sakura sighed getting up from the bed. She walked towards the door and said.   
  
"Well I better get going... " She turned the handle when Syaoran got up and looked at her.   
  
"Wait.. what about my prize?" Sakura smiled looking at him. Good he looks good in his dress whites.   
  
"I'll give it to you some other time. Trust me you'll like it. Now I better get going." Syaoran walked up towards her and placed his hand on the door preventing her from leaving. Sakura stared in to his amber eyes, trying to control her need to kiss him. God, does he know his killing me... He eyes sparkled, as he looked in her hers. He closed the little gap between the two of them. She looks cute when she is nervous... God, I want to kiss her... wait, can't do that... think Sari and the case Sakura noticed that he was deep in thought and decided to snap him out of it.   
  
"Commander.." She whispered because of their closeness. He blinked and said   
  
"Yes," Sakura rested her head against the door and said   
  
"I really have to go..." Syaoran nodded and then smiled.   
  
"Ok, but not until you tell me what you are doing here, your highness?" Sakura gave smirk and glanced around the room. After a few minutes she said.   
  
"I can't right now because your room might be bug. But I promise I'll tell you soon. Now can you please let go of the door?" He stepped back slowly continuing to look at her. She nodded her head and then opened the door.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night at 6:00pm." She waved good bye and then slowly closed the door. Once she was gone. Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "That was too close... " He mumbled and then started his task of taking off his white jacket.  
  
Friday Night dinner party at American Embassy/8:30pm  
  
Sakura sighed as she listened to the people around her talking about foreign policies. She was a marine and was use to listening to these types of conversation after listening to them for three hours, was killing her. She picked up her wine glass and took a slip. Syaoran who was sitting next to her and whispered in to her ear.   
  
"Do you want me to order to something else?" Sakura shook her premed hair which was pulled in to a half ponytail.   
  
"I'm fine. I think I'm going to die sitting here." She whispered back. Just then one of the men's wife got up to use the bathroom. The man smiled and said.   
  
"It took me 3 months to finally ask her out." Sakura smiled and said in a polite tone but, glancing at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"At else you asked her. Some people take forever or try to push you into other people's arm." The guy looked at her and gave a weak grin. After a few minutes of silence between the three of them, Sakura said pushing her seat back.   
  
"Excuse me. I think I'll go powder my nosier." She stood up and then all the other men around the table stood up as she left. Once they were all seated again the man that was talking to them before said,   
  
"What do you think she meant by that?" Syaoran in his dress-whites gave smile and then said.   
  
"I think she meant that you were a very smart man because you had the guts to ask your wife out..." The guy nodded and then after a few second Syaoran pushed his seat back and said.   
  
"I think I'm going to go use the bathroom." The guy nodded watching Syaoran leave the table.  
  
Second floor/8:46pm  
  
Syaoran slowed down as he made his way up the stairs. He noticed one of the other bodyguards standing near the railing eating cake. The guard looked at him and smirked as Syaoran made his way up the stairs.   
  
Just as Syaoran was about to as about Sakura he said. "The Princess is in the powder room." Syaoran nodded as he made his way up the last couple of steps. He then walked near of the painting on the wall and looked at it.   
  
"You know it's the four time she came to use the bathroom. You don't think anything is wrong right." Syaoran looked at the guy dressed in a tux and said   
  
"I think it's from all that wine she drank." The guy nodded as Syaoran glanced at the bathroom door. Not that she drank a lot. It's been the same glass for the last three hours..   
  
Just the lady that went to the bathroom came out with a weird look on her face with her purse in one hand. In the other hand was Sakura's light blue gown. She walked up to Syaoran and said handing him the dress   
  
"The princess said to give this to you and then she climbed out the window." Syaoran took the dress from the lady and glanced at the other guard who had stopped eating.   
  
"She also said to not wait for her." After that the lady nodded and descended down the stairs. Syaoran looked at the guard who pulled out his walkie-talkie and said.   
  
"Sleeping beauty has left the castle... Have the car ready." He placed the walkie-talkie away and said with sighed.   
  
"Looks like going to the bathroom was the only thing on her mind Commander..." Syaoran sighed staring at the outfit, which was now draped over his arm. He gave the bathroom one last glance before following the guy down the stairs towards the car.  
  
--- ----- -------- -------- ------  
  
AN There you have it part 6. I hope you liked it... What do you think should happen next. Tell me what you think and that's again for all the reviews. Until the next part, bye! 


	7. Treated like a Princess

Here is part 7! Thanks for all the reviews and ideas once again! Well on with the story..   
  
------ ----------- ------------  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting  
  
--------- --------- ------------  
  
John walked through the bullpen and stopped in front of Eriol's desk. Eriol looked up and said.   
  
"John what are you doing here?" John glanced around the office and then sat down on one of the chairs and then said. "It's classified, but I need to see the Admiral. Is he in?" Eriol shook his head as he continued his work. John sat a little forward and asked, resting his arm on the chair.   
  
"The Admiral is in a meeting with the Head of Military. He should be back in five minutes." John nodded and then said. "Then I'll just wait here."   
  
Just as he leaned back in his seat Yuki walked in with a stress look on his face. He glanced at John and then turned towards Eriol who had stood up and was standing at attention. "Get me some aspirin, Lieutenant and a cup of coffee." Eriol nodded and said,   
  
"Yes, sir. Will that be all?" Yuki walked towards his door and as he walked in said.   
  
"Yes." He glanced at John and nodded. When Eriol left the area John stood up and walked into the office.   
  
"What is it now John?" asked Yuki hanging his coat on the stand by a bookcase. John cleared his throat as he sat down. "The Princess is to return Sunday morning for the ball with Canada." Yuki sat down and rolled his chair looking at John.   
  
"So what my I ask is the problem? Once the real Princess Usagi returns Colonel Kinomoto and Commander Li can return. Her return should be safe since she is posing as the Colonel aboard the SAMMUNI." John swallowed debating on whether or not he should tell Yuki the information since Yuki was not so keen on the idea as Sakura posing as Princess Usagi. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before saying.   
  
"We have a bit of trouble." He paused for a moment wait for Yuki to react but got nothing. He took another deep breath before continuing.   
  
"Usagi is to return but we found out that someone will try to kill her and we need the Colonel to fill in for her that day. We just need her that one last task. That's all." Yuki stared at him and then said in a hiss.   
  
"You know, I knew there was a catch to this assignment. How long did you know about this? Wait forget I even asked that. The Colonel will do the assignment but after that you are not to come looking for us for three months."   
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 7 (Treated like a Princess)  
  
Syaoran sighed as he stepped in to the limo for the fourth time that night. They had checked every club Princess Usagi would go to but each time came up empty. As the agents sat in the limo writing and calling other officers Syaoran picked up the dress Sakura had wore that night and noticed, pined to the tag on the inside was a piece of paper. He glanced around at the busy agents. Once he was sure that no one was looking he released it from the pin and then unfolded. A smirk appeared on his face as he read the note. Got bored and since my job on the assignment is to act like the princess I'm free. To find me you'll have to think like a marine. Wish you luck, sailor. PS. Keep Dumb ands Dumber away please.... P. Usagi...... Once a marine, always a marine. He stuffs the note on his pocket and turned his head towards the driver. He rolled down the window and said.   
  
"Joe stop and turn around. The Princess is at MGB Disco Club." Joe nodded and made a sharp right turn towards the other direction. Once the agents in the back regained their balance, the king's personal bodyguards Danny and Dan looked at him. Dan placed his PDS away and asked.   
  
"How do you know where there Princess is at?" Syaoran shrugged and said.   
  
"Just a guess. Besides MGB is the hottest club around here." Danny nodded and then asked. "What does MGB stand for?" Syaoran smirked and with a chuckle in his throat said. "Marine Green Butt." At the Syaoran could not contain himself and started chuckling while Dan and Danny just stared at each other.  
  
Ten minutes later the car stops in front of building with flashing lights and loud music blaring out from the club. Syaoran and the two other officers stepped out of the car and then they looked at each other. After few minutes Dan and Danny were about to enter the club when Syaoran stopped them.   
  
"You shouldn't go in. She doesn't really like the two of you." Dan looked at him and gave him a weird look. He gave a smirk and then said   
  
"As for me.... She likes me... so..." and with that he entered the club.   
  
He spotted Sakura dancing with a group of girls also dressed in a halter-top and tight mini skirt. He walked up to them and towards Sakura, tapping her on the shoulder. She spun around and smiled when she saw him.   
  
"Hello, sailor. Is this great or what? It's way better then that dinner party. There was not even music." She said with a wink. Syaoran sighed and then said.   
  
"Princess it's not safe for you to be here." He glanced around at the other people dancing before turning his attention back to his partner. She also glanced around and smiled still dancing to the music.   
  
"You'll have to carry me out of here because I'm not leaving." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and said lowing his head towards her ear. " Are you sure about it?" Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "Positive Commander." And with those words Syaoran lifted her up bridal style which caused Sakura to give off a small shirk.   
  
"Commander put me down." She said as they headed towards the exit. As people stopped to look at them. Syaoran looked at her green eyes and smiled.   
  
"I told you it was not safe and then you dared me to carry you out of here so that's what I'm doing." Sakura smiled and noticed the reporters snapping pictures of them as they heading towards the waiting limo. As they got near the car she smirked and said as her grip around his neck tightened.   
  
"Get ready to be famous..." Syaoran just glanced at her as reports started to shout at the couple wanting some answers. Once they reached the car Dan had the door open. Syaoran set her down and pointed to the car. Sakura pointed and said before she stepped inside. "Spoil sport. I was just enjoying myself. Just when I was having fun." Syaoran just glared at her and then she sighed stepping in to the car.  
  
"You better sit with us in the back... Danny." He said before he got in after her. Dan nodded and slammed the door shut and then they drove away  
  
Winter Palace, King's study/10:23pm  
  
Syaoran sat down on the coach with his cover resting on his right knee. Sitting next to him was John who just gave him a look. After a few minutes the King got up from the chair behind the cherry oak desk and walked over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink. He took a sip and then turned his attention to Syaoran and John.  
  
"I'm glad that you were able to get the Princess home safely." Syaoran gave a nodded then said.   
  
"It's was nothing.... It's part of my job." The king nodded then said.   
  
"Talking about jobs. The threat to the Princess during the ball with Canada is still in the air.... If we do not attended then we will not get the naval base. If it continues and we are unable to catch the person then we will not go." Syaoran cleared his throat and then said   
  
"I am sorry if I'm to direct but your job is make sure that we get what we need. If the princess risks her life to be here and to go to this party then we should go." The king and John looked at him and stared at him. Syaoran caught a glare from John but ignored it. After a few minutes the king said.   
  
"I must say that you are direct but I like the way you think Commander Li. You are right. My people are counting on me to be able to get the naval base in Canada and if Princess Usagi is able to do this then I should be there with her when she announce the good news."   
  
Syaoran's place/ 12:32am  
  
Syaoran looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a knock on the door. He placed it gently on the coffee table next to Sakura's fish and removed himself for the coach. He buttoned up his shirt and the walked towards the door. He opened it and sighed when he saw Sakura standing there dressed in a sweater and a gray skirt. In her arms was leather jacket. Her hair was back to its normal shortness and was gelled back in certain places. She smiled at him and said.   
  
"Can I come in or do you want me to stand here all night?" Syaoran sighed shaking his head as he let her in. As he closed the door he asked.   
  
"What are you doing here Princess?" Sakura placed her jacket on the coffee table and sat down in the couch.   
  
"Right now I'm not a Princess. I'm just a Colonel in the marine corp. and the reason why I'm here is to check on my fish and plant." Syaoran sat down next to her with a cup of water and she took it.   
  
"So you snuck out of your room to come here? You know you can get hurt. Come one I'm taking you home." He said the last part as Sakura place the glass down looking at her fish who was minding their own business.  
  
"It took me half an hour to get of that place. I need to breath... Can't I just stay for a while Syaoran... please?" She asked giving off her puppy dog eyes. Syaoran sighed and then said. "Fine but you have tell me what you are doing here and why you were given this mission." She nodded and then said. "That's why I'm here. To tell you why I took the job." Just then there was a knock at the door. Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other and then he pulled her up and mouth.  
  
"Hide in the bathroom" Sakura gave him a weird look and then obeyed throwing her coat on to his bed as she made her way towards the bathroom. Syaoran followed her and gently placed a finger on his lips. The knocking continued and as Syaoran grabbed the book he was reading earlier.   
  
"Syaoran open up I know you are there." Came John's voice from the other side of the door. After two minutes the door flow open and Syaoran glanced at him.   
  
"What took you so long?" John asked as he entered the apartment.   
  
"Was using the bathroom." John glanced around the apartment and then turned saying   
  
"She's gone. She snuck out of her room half an hour ago and since she's a marine it was not hard for her." Syaoran went to the kitchen to get some water for his guest. As he returned he asked.   
  
"Sakura's just going her job. Didn't you tell me that she had to act like the Princess Usagi and according to your info that's what the princess would do. And if you are looking for her here, she's not." Syaoran said with his hands in his hips watching as John tried to see if Sakura was hiding anywhere. As he was still looking around he mumbled   
  
"Well she better be careful because right now she is impersonating a Princess and someone is out to kill her." Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and looked at John. "Did you just say that someone is out to kill Sakura? Is that why you placed her on this mission." John gave him a weird look and then said.   
  
"You were there when the king said that someone was after her." Syaoran sat down on the couch and then said  
  
"Well I didn't think that it was real and before I left the palace you said that it was fake. There was no real threat to her life. Now it's real?" he said glancing at John.  
  
Damn it, that's why she took this job. She knew that the princess would be in danger and she wants to save her. God. I should have known that if John was involved with this something was up. John back away from him and slowly made is way to door knowing that if he thought Sakura was mean when she was angry he had something else coming. As he unlocked the door he said.   
  
"Well Sakura did take the job knowing that she might get hurt but this is for the good of your navy... All she has to do is go to the ball tomorrow night and if she can make live through it she'll be fine." Syaoran took a deep breathe stared at John.   
  
"Get out before I do something to hurt you." He hissed as John made his way out the door. God, did I piss him off or what? As he stood outside in the hall with Syaoran advancing towards him he said  
  
"Well if she stops by please bring her back. We don't want you-know-who to worry." Syaoran nodded and then slammed the door in his face.   
  
Once the door was shut and Syaoran had the door locked up again he leaned his head against the door. After a few seconds he turned around and found Sakura sitting on the steps that lead to the bedroom. Her head was resting against her right hand as her green eyes stared right at him.   
  
"So I guess you found out why I took the job." Said Sakura looking at him. He stared at her and sat down beside her.   
  
"Yea, but why didn't you tell me. I thought you were leaving us again because you sent me your plants and fish." Sakura tilted her head and stared at him. With a smirk on her lips she said.   
  
"I sent you my plants and fish because I knew you would watch them for me and I knew that I could come to your place when I snuck out. I can't go to Sam's. He thinks I'm on the SAMMUNI. What do you think would happen if he saw me?" Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"But you could have told me that John wanted you do to this.... I hate it when we have to work with John. He always leaves us hanging." Sakura patted his back while saying.   
  
"Well that's John what do you want him to do. He is CIA for god sakes. Tomorrow the Canada ball and once I make it out of there alive we don't have to see him again for three months. Besides I do have a really good bodyguard who I need to dance with... we'll make it the last dance." Syaoran gave her a concerned look and in a wary tone said.   
  
"I'm still not sure about this.... You could get hurt." Sakura sighed and stood up straighten out her outfit. She turned and looked at him. " I'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about. It's just for about an hours besides I'm a marine and you know I can take care of myself. Need I remained you of Henry Post and England." Syaoran sighed as she continued to look at him.   
  
"Fine but if anything happens then I'm getting you out of there even. I don't care if we don't get that port in Canada." His eyes soften as she walked over to him and hugged him.   
  
"I knew you would see it my way. I also love being treated like a princess. This is the only time I can give people orders and get away with some of them without a punishment." A smile appeared on her lips. Syaoran smiled as he looked at her amber hair and breathed in its strawberry sense. The last time I gave her the answer she wanted to hear was when we were seven and she wanted the last cookie on that tray.... Sakura noticed that he was deep in thought as she glanced at him out of the corner of eyes. She just smiled closing her eyes for a minute. It's nice to be in your arms again... Wish we could stay like this forever.  
  
Canada ball/7:30pm  
  
Syaoran was glancing around the large dance hall with people from both the navy from Japan and Canada. He took a sip of his glass of wine when he felt someone's hands on his shoulder. He turned and found John along with Meiling standing there.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran. John shrugged and handed Meiling the glass of wine he had gotten for her.   
  
"I asked Meiling to the ball. You got a problem with that?" Syaoran was about to say something when he noticed a girl that looked like Sakura walk towards them. Her amber hair was curled and had little star clips in her hair. Her yellow gown sparkled as she walked across the floor towards them. Meiling leaned forward and smirked.   
  
" Does the Colonel look pretty or what? I heard that she wants to dance with you tonight." Syaoran smiled at Meiling and gave John an uncertain look. That better not be Sakura... she's not to come out on to this dance for another ten minutes. John smiled as the Sakura look-a-like walked up to them. She smiled and said.   
  
"Commander Li, John, I'm so glad I found you... How is the pretty so far?" Syaoran once again gave an uneasy smile and said.   
  
"It's ok... It's really too bad that Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't make it." The look alike gave him a bewildered looked and then quickly added. "Oh, yes it is..:" Right after that John pulled Syaoran off to the side. They walked towards a pillar and when they were out of ear shot John glanced at Meiling and the Sakura look-a-like.   
  
"That's not the Colonel. That's the Princess Usagi." Syaoran's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that line.   
  
"What you have got to be joking. How am I to protect both? If ...." John shook his head and interjected. " Relax, Commander. With the Colonel here no one will know. She'll be safe. You only job is protect the Princess. Not the Colonel that is here right now." Just then a couple of the guards came out on to the dance floor to announce the arrival of the King and the Princess Usagi.   
  
"Come on... Lets get this over with.:" Hiss Syaoran as they made there way towards Usagi and Meiling who were standing in front of the crowd.   
  
Sakura entered the room with her arm wrapped around the kings. Her extensions were braided into two pigtails and then pulled back in to a bun. Her dark purple dress was in the same style as the one she wore for the dinner party with the US a few days ago but the only difference is that this one has silver sparkles. She gave a few smiles to the guest as they made their way to the front of the room where the microphone was located. She gave one last look to Syaoran and winked quickly at him.   
  
The King who was dressed in a tux stepped forward and smiled at the guest. Sakura meanwhile also gave a warm smile to the guest. As the king started his speech Syaoran glanced at the guards posted at the exits and balcony. Once he was certain that there was no 'crazy' guy standing around ready to blow Sakura's brains out he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
A few seconds later gun shots where heard through out the room. Syaoran's eyes shifted to the second balcony where something black was sticking out from behind the golden curtain. Syaoran ran towards Sakura while John and Meiling ran towards the balcony Syaoran had glanced at. As for everyone else they had all dropped to the ground, afraid to move.  
  
When Syaoran reached Sakura she had fallen to the ground. He lifted her up and smiled when she opened her green eyes. He glanced at John and Meiling who was standing there with the snippier in John's hands and the gun in Meiling's hands. Syaoran gave off a chuckle and said.   
  
"I guess you were right Princess. I'm pretty good at saving you." Sakura smiled as her body leaned into Syaoran's white dress uniform.   
  
"See, What did I tell you." Sakura gave off a weak smile. Her eyes started to get tried and she was starting to feel very dizzy. She took a deep breath blinking twice. She smiled at Syaoran and then said.   
  
"Like I said last time. This is the only time I have my own personal bodyguard being a Princess is not too bad. I'd like to do this again some other time." The last part came out weak and then she closed her eyes. Syaoran eyes widen when Sakura's breathing began to die down and she not moving.   
  
"Sakura, Sakura?" He noticed something red seeping through her gown. Damn it. Must have gotten shot even before I got to her. He pressed the palm of his hands on the wound and looked at Meiling and John who had made there way through the crowd and said.   
  
"Call 999!" He glanced at Sakura limb body in his arms and stared at her. Please stay with me.... Meiling kneeled down next to Syaoran and Usagi. She glanced at Usagi who just stared at Sakura. She then looked at Syaoran and gently bit her lower lip. She patted his arm and he looked up with worry eyes.   
  
"She'll be alright Syaoran.... She's going to be fine. Helps on the way." Syaoran just nodded who continued to place pressure on the wound and stared at her pale face.  
  
------ --------- -------------- -------  
  
AN there you have it part 7... Sakura got shot oh my god. You'll have to read on to find out what happens. And please give me new ideas. Starting to run out again. Once again thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to up date more now that summer is here and school is almost done. Please review and I need 3 more to post the next part. Until next time, bye. 


	8. Down Hill From Here

Here is part 8. Thanks for all your reviews and ideas. Well enough of my talking. I'm sure you guys are dieing to find out what happens to Sakura who got shot in the last chapter. And will it cause Syaoran to rethink about his relationship with her? Read to find out.  
  
--- ----- ------- ----- -----  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
--------- ------ ------ -----  
  
Meiling watched as Syaoran paced the floor of the emergency room. His white uniform stained from the blood made him look like he was the one that got shot. Meiling sighed and said sitting up. This is not good he's going to make a giant hole in the floor even before doctors come out.   
  
"Commander you should sit down. I'm sure the Colonel is alright." Said Meiling looking at him. Syaoran stopped long enough to look at her and said.   
  
"How can I not worry. My job was to protect her and now she's shot. You know I should have stopped her from going tonight. If she'd just listen to me done of this would have happen." Meiling sighed once again and then stood up she glanced at her watch which read 9:45pm. She looked up at Syaoran who started pacing again on the floor and said.   
  
"Why didn't I get you a cup of coffee?" Syaoran stopped and sat down, nodding his head.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea..." Meiling gave a small smile and walked down the hall.   
  
Once she was gone he glanced at the light of the room labeled operating room. The red lights gave off a red glow remaining him of the blood that came out of Sakura. He sighed and rested his head against the wall. The sound of shoes pounding against the tilted floor caused him to look up.   
  
Running towards him was Sakura's father, Yuki and Eriol along with Tomoyo who was walking fast. He stood up when the group reached him. "Sir, what are you going here?... I mean how did you know about Sakura?" asked Syaoran standing up. Sakura's father looked at the lights and then back at him.   
  
"Never mind about how we got here. Have you heard anything yet?" Syaoran stood his head as the group each took a seat in one of the plastic chairs.   
  
"No, not yet.... They've been at it for a twenty minutes." Said Syaoran who was once again glancing at the lights. Sakura's father who was sitting the closest to him squeezed his shoulder and said.   
  
"She'll be fine... I know she will. Touya will be watching over her." Syaoran nodded just as Meiling came back with a tray of drinks for everyone. She gave a small smile and said as she headed each of the men a cup of hot coffee. "I knew we would get more guest. So I got extra drinks."   
  
In a Heartbeat  
  
Part 8 (Down hill from here)  
  
Everyone had about started on their second cup of coffee or milk and each one had done their own personal pace across the floor when the emergency lights of the operating room were shut off. Syaoran was the first one to shot of his seat followed by her father when the doctor came out removing his mask. He glanced at the group before asking.   
  
"Who is the Colonel's family?" Sakura's father made his way towards the mid 30s doctor and asked in response to his question.   
  
"I'm her father... How is she? Is she going to make it." The doctor cleared his throat and then said.   
  
"The bullet was found logged a little bit near the liver. We were able to get it out. There is no permanent damage. She'll just need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. After that she will be fine." After hearing that everyone let out a breath of relief. They all looked at each other and each took turns shaking the doctors hands.   
  
After shaking everyone's hand the doctor said " She'll be moved up to the third floor. In just a few minutes, then each of you can see her for only a few minutes because she is sleeping right now." They all nodded and just as the doctor was about to leave he said.   
  
"I'll need one of you to come with me to the first desk to register her in." Her father nodded and followed him but not before saying to the group. "You guys go ahead. I'll be up shortly." They all nodded and headed towards the elevator.   
  
When they were waiting for the elevator Syaoran noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol had disappeared. He glanced around and then asked "Where Eriol and Tomoyo?" Yuki said. "They went to call Sam." Syaoran nodded and then returned his gaze towards the elevator. Thank god she's alright...  
  
Outside Sakura's room/11:46pm  
  
After everyone had made sure that Sakura was safe the nurse came to rush everyone out so she could check on her. They sighed as they sat down trying to digest what had happen. Syaoran stood up and said to Meiling.   
  
"It's getting late I'll take you home Lieutenant." Meiling who had Syaoran's white jacket wrapped around her shoulders nodded.   
  
"Thanks..." Yuki stood up and said. "It's really getting late. You guys can come in two hours later tomorrow." All the officers under his command looked at him. He gave a reassuring smile and said. "Don't worry. I can handle the office with out you guys for a few hours. Come on it's been a long night we should all head home." Everyone nodded and stood up ready to make their way to the elevator once again when they noticed the general still sitting there. Syaoran kneeled down so he was at the same height as him and said. "Sir... would you like me to drive you home." He shook his head and patted Syaoran's arm.   
  
"It's alright... I'm just going to sit here for a little while longer. I'll wait to Sam to arrive. You don't have to worry about me. You guys better go it's really late." They all nodded leaving Sakura's father sitting there.  
  
Two days later Sakura's room/1:23pm  
  
Syaoran entered Sakura's room dressed in his uniform. His cover in his right hand. She was sleeping peacefully when Syaoran sat down on the chair next to her bed. He noticed that her lunch tray was only half eaten and the juice was all gone. Looks like hospital food was not to this marine's liking. He gave a short chuckle as he eat one of the carrots from his plate.   
  
The crunching noise caused Sakura to stir and rubbing her eyes as best as she can with an IV stuck in her left arm. She gave a small smile when she saw Syaoran.   
  
"Hey how long have you been here?" asked Sakura trying to sit up. Syaoran lifted the pillow up and helped her sit up. He took another carrot off her plate once again before sitting down.   
  
"Not long. Just for two minutes. I still have half an hour before I need to head into court today. I see you have not been enjoying your meal." Sakura sighed as she looked at the half eaten plate and nodded.   
  
"It's worst then eating high school lunch. I think I'm dying. But I'll be so glad when I can get out of here." She said with a chuckle. Syaoran also chuckled and then said. "While when you get out, I'll treat you to BURGER HAVEN. How much longer do you need to stay?" She was silent for a few minutes and then said  
  
"A couple of more days at least that's what the doctor said." Syaoran nodded and then saw silent for a few minutes. Sakura was leaning against the pillow noticed that Syaoran wanted to say something to her but was not sure if he should say anything. She cleared her throat catching her attention.   
  
"Do you need something?" She nodded and pointed to the pitch of water on the nightstand and said. "Can I have some water?" Syaoran nodded and turned sideway facing the nightstand. He poured her half a glass and smiled, handing her the cup. With her steady hands she took the glass and slowly took a few small sips.   
  
"Thanks. Now what is that you want to tell me? You've been acting weird for the past few days." He sighed and then leaned back in his chair. He glanced at her and asked one last time before taking a deep breath. "You sure you want to know?" Sakura sighed and nodded.   
  
"Yes, already how long to do you want a sick person to wait. Spill it already or do you want me to pull rank on you commander?" Syaoran took a deep breath and then started what he wanted to say.   
  
"Well what I wanted to say was that for the last two days when you were sleeping.. I thought that you were..." There was a knock on the door and they both looked at each other before she said. "Come on in." The door opened and Sam stood there also in his uniform with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled and advance towards Sakura saying.   
  
"Sweetie, I'm glad I caught you at a good time. Here these are for you." He handed them to her and smiled. After smelling the sent she glanced at Syaoran who was sitting there.   
  
"Aren't they beautiful Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded and then stood up noticing the glare from Sam. He ignored it and gently squeezed her shoulder. He wedged his cover under his left arm and then as he picked up his black briefcase said with a small smile.   
  
"I have to head back to HQ. You know got to be in court in twenty minutes." Sakura nodded and as he was about to head of her room she asked.   
  
"What about what you wanted to tell me?" He smiled and said in a light tone.   
  
"It's alright. We'll talk later. IF you see the General for me say hi." Sakura gave him a questionable glance and he just shook his head closing the door behind himself as he left.   
  
Once the door was closed Sakura sighed and blinked. After a few minutes Sakura turned and looked at Sam. She gave a small smile and then handed the flowers to him. "You don't mind finding some water for these gorgeous flowers?" Sam smiled and kissed her forehead lightly before taking the flowers out the door to find some water.  
  
"Be back soon. Don't go anywhere." He said in a teasing tone when he reopened the door. Sakura giggled before he closed the door once more. She sighed and closed her eyes. Why is life so complicated? I know Syaoran wanted to tell me something. Maybe wanted to even gloat about me and John's stupid case.   
  
"Sweetie?" Came Sam voice causing Sakura to open her eyes. She gently pushed herself up and then said, "Hey, when did you get back?" Sam glanced at the flowers sitting in a plastic vase. She turned and glanced at the yellow rose and baby breathes.   
  
"Got your flowers some water. I miss seeing your sparkling green eye... and now that we are finally alone I wanted to place something back on your finger." He reached in to his uniform pocket and pulled out her silver 'friendship' ring. Sakura bite her lower lip and stared at the ring. Sam glanced up at her and reached over for a right hand and as he was about to slip the ring on she stopped him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't wear your ring." Sam blinked and said a little louder then her expected.   
  
"What do you mean you can't wear the ring? It's just a friendship ring." Sakura took a deep breath before saying. "What I mean is that I want to wear it and maybe switch the position but it's just what Syaoran wanted to say to me is very important. I have to know what he wants to tell me." Sam nodded and said stareing at the ring.   
  
"You're in love with him. What happens if he says he wants to date you and that he is in love with you? What are you going to tell him?" She sat up further and said.   
  
"I don't know what he wants to tell me. He could have wanted to tell me that John got fired. Or I won a medal for.... Something." Said Sakura in a semi annoyed tone. Sam placed the ring back in to his pocket and then said in hiss.   
  
"You never answered my question. Are you in love this Syaoran? I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. You are in love with him " Her eyes widen and that statement. Her sparkling green eyes turned cloudy as she leaned towards.   
  
"That was totally out of line. That was not a question. What you said was a statement, which are two different things. I can't believe that you are accusing me of liking my partner. Let alone my...." All of a sudden the wound started to hurt and she closed her eyes placing her hand on the wound. Sam stood up and helped her lean back against the pillow as he said in a soothing tone.   
  
"Shhh, It's going to be alright. Just relax, would you like me to get the doctor or nurse in here?" As her breathing started to get steady she shook her head. After a few seconds she whispered. "I think I just over did it. Some sleep should help." Sam nodded helping her lower herself under the covers. Once she was settled her light brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and said. "I'm sorry, about before. We'll talk when you're ready. I have to head back to the office anyway." She blinked her eyes and gave a small smile. "Ok, I'll talk to you later." Sam nodded and kissed her forehead lightly before leaving the room.  
  
Next day, Sakura's room/1:32pm  
  
Sakura was flipping through the latest issue of a fashion magazine when there was knock on the door. She ran her hands through her soft amber hair before saying. "Enter the door is open." The knob turned slowly and then Syaoran's head popped through the door. He gave her a large smile and said.   
  
"Room service of the Colonel." Sakura chuckled and gently rest the magazine on her stomach. Syaoran entered the room gently closing the door behind himself dressed in his uniform and his briefcase. His cover was once again wedged under his left arm. He sat down and said resting his cover on the sliding tray and his briefcase by the chair. She turned and sighed when she noticed his eyes.   
  
"Something is going on here Commander. What is it?" Syaoran gave her an innocent look and said in a mocking tone. "What are you talking about?" Sakura took her magazine and lightly tapped him on his leg and said, "I know you are hiding something from me. You got a glint, the I-know-something-you-don't. So come one spill it." Syaoran sighed and shook his head as he reached in his briefcase of a paper bag.   
  
"How did you know this was want I wanted." Said Sakura with wide eyes as when she noticed the BURGER HAVEN logo on the bag. Syaoran chuckled and handed to her. " I just thought that since you were not having much luck with the food here, I'd get you something else. But you can't let any of the nurses or doctors about this." Sakura nodded as she gingerly took the burger and large cup of apple juice out of the bag.   
  
"I don't care if I never get to leave this place as long as I get my burgers." Syaoran chuckled as she started to unwrap the burger. Just as she was about to take a bite out of it there was knock and Syaoran quickly took the juice in to his hands as Sakura throw the burger back into bag and placing it under the covers.   
  
"Enter." Said Sakura leaning back against the pillow. The door opened and Sam walked through also dressed in his uniform. Sakura and Syaoran let out of sigh of relief. Syaoran placed the juice back in the tray table as Sakura slowly removed the bag from under the covers.   
  
"Now were was I?" asked Sakura taking the burger back out once again. Sam stared at Sakura and said " Where did you get that burger?" She glanced at him and then back at the burger. Syaoran cleared his throat and then stood up.  
  
"I got it for her. Is there a problem?" Sam who had been ignoring Syaoran stared at him and said in a harsh tone.   
  
"Yes, there is. You know she can't be eating any of these greasy fast food." Syaoran stared straight at the officer and said matching his tone.   
  
"Well Sakura should eat something that she wants too. I thought her boyfriend would know what his girlfriend wants. But I guess I was wrong."   
  
"You are her partner. I thought that you would the one that would be egger to see her get out of this place. Not wanting her to stay longer." After a few more minutes Sakura sighed and wrapped up the burger and placed it back in the bag. Syaoran and Sam stopped talking and looked at her. Sam leaned towards here and kneeled down next to her bed.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura wanted to scream but said in a steady tone glancing from one guy to the other, "Everyone time something happens you two go crazy. You can never get it together can you?" Both men looked at each other as Sakura took a deep breath. Her tone was softer when she said.   
  
"Look I know that you have my best interest at heart and it would be nice if you two try to get along for a few minutes while in the same room. I'm feeling kind of tried so if you two don't mind I'd like to take a nap. But Sam stay for two minutes I'd like to talk to you about yesterday." Sam nodded as Syaoran picked up his things and then took the burger with him know Sakura was not going to eat it. He gave a small smile and exited the room.   
  
Sam sat down on one of the orange chairs next to her bed before asked. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura moved her hand so it was resting lightly on top of his and said. "I've thought about what you said and know that it wasn't really nice to keep you waiting for me like this." Sam smiled and nodded before she continued once again.   
  
"I would love to switch the ring over and become your fiancée. But first I want to clear something up and then I'll officially before you fiancée." Sam lifted her hand and kissed it light before saying.   
  
"That's great." He reach into his uniform pocket and pulled out the sparking diamond ring mounted on a silver band. "I'll need about four more days which would be this coming Sunday. By then you'll get your answer." She said with a smile on her lips. Sam turned her hand over so the palm was facing the ceiling and gently placed the ring inside. "Take it in case you've made up you mind early." She nodded and staring at it.  
  
Hospital parking lot/2:00pm  
  
After leaving Sakura's room Syaoran throw away the sandwich and bought himself a cup of coffee. He had sat in the park for twenty minutes contemplating on what had happened before walking back to his car. As he was walking he heard Sam's voice from behind him asking his to stop. Syaoran obeyed turning around just as the American Commander reached him.   
  
"What do you want, Domoto? Asked Syaoran in an annoyed tone. Sam glared at him and said. "You should have known better then to give Sakura the burger. She could have gotten worst or something worst." He wanted to roll his eyes at the foreign attorney but stopped himself.   
  
"Sakura is my friend and I want the best for her. She has not been happy for the last two days then again you wouldn't know that would you because you're to busy worry if she was going to switch the ring over to the left hand." Sam's as narrowed at that statement and then he said with a hiss.   
  
"My relationship with Sakura is my business. We don't need your help, so I suggest that you butt out." Syaoran pulled out his car eyes and nodded as he turned to open the door to his dark green BMW. Once he got the door open and his briefcase on to the seat next to him he turned and glared back at Sam.   
  
"You know you're right. Your relationship with Sakura is none of business. Heck I don't even really care what you think. But I do care if you try to interfere with our friendship. She is by best friend and I want the best for her. Now if you'll excuse me I have a client to see." With that he stepped into the car and drove off leaving Sam standing there. Sam shook his head and sighed. Not even sure what to say about that.   
  
Two day later, Syaoran's apartment/10:32pm  
  
Syaoran sighed after looking at the case file he had just received for Yuki when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it off the bed stand and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" he asked as he leaned back in his bed.  
  
After a few seconds Sakura's voice came over the line. "Hey Commander, what are you doing up so late it's 10:33?" she asked with a teasing tone. Syaoran gave a responds in the same mocking tone.   
  
"Homework, and what about you? Aren't you in a hospital? You should get some rest. By the way how did you find a way to call me? Payphones only last a few minutes." She sighed and said.   
  
"The nurse let me out for a few minutes to walk around and stuff. S  
  
o I'm in the garden. Look Syaoran, I know that we have not been able to talk since the ball and that the King and Princess Usagi have been made our scheduled complicated for a few days. But there was something that you were dieing to tell me two days ago. Can you please tell me now?" Sakura asked her tone shaky. Syaoran took a deep breath and then said.   
  
"I wanted to tell you was that I'm sorry about what happen that night at the ball. If a was careful you wouldn't have gotten shot." Sakura sighed again   
  
"I told you it is not your fault. I wanted to do the job and it got out of hand. That's all. I'm still here. I'm not going to go anywhere. Besides maybe if I was shot I wouldn't have to go into court next month for the Yashimoto case."   
  
"Don't say that. You're always joking about things like this. It's not funny. What was I going to tell your father if you died? I promised your brother before he left on the last mission that I would watch over you." Sakura groaned. I hate when he brings my brother up. I'm not 16 anymore. There was a few minutes for deadly silence between the phone.   
  
"What does my brother have to do with this, Commander? Every time we talk about my life you always bring my brother up. What am I, Commander? Some weak girl that can't take care of myself?" he lightly punched the pillow next to him and then said   
  
"I'm sorry, you know what you're right. We been through this topic before and I said that was not going to be your brother. But still you're important to me. I can't let anything happen to you." Sakura tone was going to be hursh but soften.  
  
"I'm a Marine Colonel, Commander. I think I can handle myself."   
  
"Sakura you know that's not I meant..." But she interrupted him and said   
  
"Look, I don't want to get into another four minute fight with you and I know that you have something to tell me but you are going to say what it really is but the main reason I called was to tell you that I'm getting out of the hospital the day after tomorrow and was wondering if you can pick me up?" But this time before he could answer he heard Sam voice in the background saying. " Sweetie it's late..."   
  
After a few minutes Sakura voice was distant and she said. "Be there in a minute Sam." Then after a few noise in the background she said back on to the phone. " I'm sorry, got to go...but before I go what do you say about the offer I just made?" Syaoran was silent and then cleared his throat.   
  
"I have a case with Ameda in two days and we going to be court. We might end up finishing late so I'm not sure if I can make it. You know how she is..." She gave a slight chuckle and then said. "Yeah, I know and work comes first. But anyway if you have time I'm checking out at 3pm. So if you have time... you know.." she mumbled the last part.   
  
"Yeah, um.. we'll see..... I got to go too. Have a case to catch up on." and with that she hung up on him. Once he heard the buzzing sound he sighed and dropped the phone on the bed. He stared at the picture of him and Sakura standing with the rest of their friends and sighed. After a few minutes her closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. This is great just great. What I'm I going to do now?.....   
  
---------- ---------- ------------- ----  
  
AN There you have it part 8. Hope you liked it... more to come but going to need some ideas. Please leave them in the reviews. Once again I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be. I've tried to catch as many as I can while proof reading but some times don't see them all. So I'm sorry. Don't forget to ask any questions on the fanfic, if you don't understand some stuff. Well gtg, and thanks again for all the reviews. Until next time, bye. 


	9. surprise,surprise

Here is part 9. Thanks for all the reviews. Now on with the story.  
  
Note: Sakura leaves the hospital on a Friday. Two days before her answer to Sam. When Sakura returns to work it is the beginning of November and the weather is starting to turn cold.  
  
--- --------- ---------- -------------  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
----- ------- -------- ------- ------- -------  
  
Sakura was dressed in a white tank top, which was covered with a dark blue wool sweater. On the bottom she was wearing a black skirt. Her hair was combed and framed her oval face. She checked her watch and then sighed. It's 3:12... is he going to come?.. Of course he is... if he is not busy. Sigh.... After checking her watch again she placed the last of her belongings in to her duffle bag. Just as she zipped up the bag Meiling walked into the room dressed in her naval uniform.   
  
"Hey, Sakura." Sakura looked up and gave Meiling and smile hoping to see Syaoran walking up behind her. But Syaoran was not behind her. She gaze shifted back to her belongings. Meiling walked up the to her and placed her cover on the tray and then said.   
  
"You looking for the Commander?" Sakura looked up running her hands through her hair.   
  
"Not really. I mean I told him that I was going to get out of the hospital. But you know that Syaoran." She said as she lifted the bag off the bed and placed it on the floor. Meiling nodded and then said tucking her cover under her arm and cleared her throat. As she headed out of the room she turned around and then said,.  
  
"Well knowing my cousin he's usually late so I'm going to go to the front desk and sign you out. Why don't you go make sure that you have everything." And then she exited the room.  
  
Five minutes later Meiling returned with a cup of coffee and sighed when she saw Sakura sitting there on her bed and duffle bag on her lap. She shook her head when she saw Meiling and then stood up.   
  
"I don't think he coming. Let's get going. I really want to leave now." Meiling nodded and took her bag from her and said as they head towards the elevator.   
  
"I guess, he forgot... Come one I'll treat you to some dinner. How does BUGER HAVEN sound, Ma'am?." Sakura gave a small smile as they stepped in to the car.   
  
"That sounds great... I'm dieing for some die animal." Meiling chuckled along with Sakura as the door closed.  
  
In a Heartbeat  
  
Part 9 (Surprise, surprise)  
  
As Sakura's father, Fujitaka placed the last dish in to the dishwasher there was a knock on the door. He pushed up his glasses. Then placed that rag back on to the hook above the sink. Then walked out of the kitchen. He glanced at the bathroom door before walking over the to door and looking through the peek hole. Should have guessed it was him. He unlocked the door and then smiled as he opened the door to find Syaoran standing there with two large paper bags and a large bouquet of flowers in his arms.  
  
"Good evening, Uncle Kinomoto. Is Sakura is still awake?" Kinomoto opened the door and stepped aside so he could walk in. As he closed the door he said.   
  
"Don't worry Syaoran. Sakura is still up. She's in the shower. I was going to wait until she went to sleep before I headed home." He noticed Syaoran standing by the coffee table with the bags and bouquet on top when he smiled and said.   
  
"Son sit down I'm sure she'll be out any minute." Syaoran nodded than sat down. Just as he sat door the door to the bathroom opened and Sakura walked out rubbing her hair dry with a towel dressed in a pair of sweat and t-shirt. She didn't see Syaoran sitting there and said.   
  
"Daddy, when you stop by tomorrow can you pick up some toilet bowl clearer I ran out...." She looked up and found Syaoran and her dad sitting at the couch. She gave a small smile and said. "Hi" to Syaoran before turning her attention towards her father who was now slipping on his coat and heading out the door.   
  
"That's all you want? Toilet bowl cleaner... Well since tomorrow is Saturday I have to go to this luncheon with Admiral Meikita. I'll have to stop by later in the afternoon." Sakura nodded and the closed the door after him.   
  
She sighed and then ran her hands through her damp hair and then said pointing towards the kitchen. "Would you like some water or something?" Syaoran glanced at her and nodded. "Sure water is fine. Oh yeah, here," he said standing up with the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He handed them to her while saying. "They are from the Admiral Yuki and everyone at HQ." She gave a grin as her eyes sparkled.   
  
"Well they are very pretty. I'll go get some water for these and your drink." She said as she headed in to the kitchen. Syaoran watched as she made it to the kitchen and then sat down once again.   
  
Five minutes later she returned with the flowers in a glass vase and a bottle of water. She tossed him the bottle and then made her way to the mini bookshelf near the door and gently placed the vase down. Once they were set on the shelf she sat down again   
  
"So what you brings you all the way here Commander?" He was silent for a few minutes and then he lifted her fish tank and plants out of the bag and said.  
  
"I thought that since you wouldn't be able to come visit me and since you're on leave for the weekend I'd bring your stuff over to keep you company." She smiled and then leaned back on the coach. After looking at the fish she turned her gaze on him and then asked.   
  
"Can I ask you something?" Syaoran took a sip of water and then said.   
  
"Sure, good ahead." She took a deep breath and then said.   
  
"What do you have against Sam?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she stared straight at him.   
  
"Nothing, I have nothing against him." She gave a short snort and shook her head.   
  
"You have got to be joking right. You have nothing against him. You have been bickering with him almost every time you see each other... Ok what if I said that I was going to marry him what would you say?" He was silent for a few minutes and then said,   
  
"I'd say that if you really love him then you should marry him. But don't you think that it's kind of fast. I mean I would have to think really hard about this."  
  
"So can you tell me if you love Sari?" Syaoran placed the bottle of water down on the table and said.   
  
"What does my love for Sari have to do with this?," She just stared back at him and he took a deep breath. "Ok, If I was really in love with Sari... If I had deep enough feeling for her then I guess I would... And I'm guessing that if your feelings here as strong as I hope they are for Sam then you would marry him. If not, then marriage would be out of the question for now." He finished staring at her green eyes without blinking.   
  
Two days later (Monday), Grave yard/4:23am  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked up to one of the gravestones in the military graveyard. She was dressed in her dark green uniform and since she was placed on light duty she wore pants instead of her knee length skirt. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses. As she sat placed the roses down in front of the grave she bowed a couple of times and placed her hands together like she was praying.   
  
Two minutes later she cleared a spot near the grave and sat down. She gently ran her fingers on the name and gave a weak smile. She then reached into her uniform coat pocket and pulled out her 'friendship' ring. She stared at it and the glanced at the grave. Onii-chan... do you think, I'm doing the right thing? I mean I do care him and he knows what he wants... so now switching it over to the left hand is something good right?   
  
Later at Work, Conference room/10:45am  
  
"Ok, Commander Li will continue with the Mashu case. As for the Colonel I'm sure going to court will be no problem so I'm sure that you can keep up with the cases that are heading to court soon." Yuki said pushing up his glasses and the scanning case file and cleared his throat.   
  
"A Petty Officer was found starting a fire on the ship in a the kitchen." Eriol sat straight in his chair and then asked. " A fire, sir?" Syaoran leaned back and said looking at Eriol.   
  
"Lieutenant you know fires aboard a ship is very dangerous especially in a galley." Eriol nodded in agreement. "I know sir. No meals equals hungry sailors." Yuki cleared his throat tapping the file in the table lightly and said.  
  
"The Commander is right.. The Lieutenant is also correct... The Petty Officer is charged with Captain's Mass. I want you Lieutenant and Lieutenant Ameda to go aboard the SS KAMI and see what's that deal with the fire... But you guys will head out this two days later because the damage is so bad that it has to dock at port before you guys go aboard." Yuki handed the file over to Eriol with glanced over at it and then looked at Meichiko.  
  
"Yes, sir." Yuki nodded folding his hands in front of himself since he had given all the cases he cleared his throat and then said.  
  
"Now that that is all cleared I believe I was told by the colonel, that she has something to tell us." Everyone turned their head and then turned their head and looked at Sakura who now stood up with her hands behind her. She glanced at Yuki and then started saying.   
  
"As you all know Commander Domoto had asked me to married him and I've been holding out on him but...." Before she could even finish Tomoyo and Meiling giggled with a smile on their face. All the guys and Meichiko glanced at them and they stopped and said quickly "Sorry Colonel, you can continue." Sakura gave a smirk to the both of them and then cleared her throat once again before continuing.   
  
"Yesterday, I finally gave him and answer. Sam and I are officially engaged." She said as she brought her left hand out showing off the sparkling diamond ring mounted on silver band now sitting on her left right finger. Tomoyo and Meiling shot out of their seat and leaned over the large table to admire the engagement ring. All the guys stood up and walked over the table to congratulate her.   
  
Syaoran and Meichiko were the last one to congratulate her. Sakura gave a sweet smile when Syaoran placed a smile on his face a said. "I see you took my advance Colonel." Sakura nodded and then said. "If it was not for your visit two days ago I'd still be thinking." After a few more rounds of well wishes and a few looks from Meichiko Yuki clapped his hands and said.   
  
"We will make one more announcements later today after lunch of the Colonel's wonderful news. Until then back to work." After grabbing their files and legal pads they headed out of the room.   
  
A café/1:34pm  
  
Syaoran took a sip of his water as he looked at his menu. As he was about to turn the page he felt someone seat down. Late again He looked up and smiled but when he saw who it was his smile disappeared. Sitting in front of him was Meiling with a file in her hands. She smiled at him and said turning her head to look out the window.  
  
"Lunch date with Sari?" she asked as she turned her head back to look at him. He nodded as he continued to glance through the menu.  
  
"Yeah, she just returned from a gig this week and since I've been so busy, I thought I'd treat her to lunch." Meiling nodded and then handed him the file she had in her hands. He closed the menu and took the file. As he was looking through it Meiling said.  
  
"The admiral just got the case and would like you and Sakura to take it. He needs an answer by 2 today so what will it be?" Syaoran skimmed through it and then said. "Sure, I'll take it." Meiling leaned back in the chair and smiled crossing her arms in front of her chest and said.   
  
"Good, then you don't mind having to be apposing counsel. According to the Admiral you are persecuting and Sakura is defending. By the way are you all right with Sakura marrying Sam? You slipped out of the room when Sakura was making her second announcement." He looked up and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I was heading out to lunch. Besides she already told us this morning about it. I didn't think I need to stay for the second one." Meiling leaned forward and then said.   
  
"So you're alright with her engagement? You're not even surprise that she would agree to his proposal? I mean she kept him waiting for a little over three months." He sighed and nodded.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine with it. We all knew that that ring would soon get switch, she get had to think it through. So now that she has her mind going in the right direction. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Meiling sighed and leaned back in her seat.   
  
"But what about the dream that you had.. You know about how you two were married and about destiny. If you are never going to tell her your feelings it's going to be too late." That's what I get for having to tell my cousin about my dream. She'll never let me live it down. Syaoran placed the file into his briefcase before picking up the menu once more."Well Commander what is it going to be?" asked Meiling staring at him.   
  
"Meiling. It's just too complicated. I mean sure I really want to dream to come true and all but she's made up her mind and there is nothing I can do about it."   
  
"Do about what?" Syaoran and Meiling looked up and found Sari standing there dressed in her light blue peackcoat and her purse over her right shoulder. Meiling smiled and said " About the case he has against Sakura. I was asking him if he was sure there was no other data he need to help with the case. Isn't it right?" Syaoran quickly smiled and said.   
  
"Yeah, that will be all Lieutenant. I'll see you back at bullpen in an hour or so." Meiling nodded and stood up. She gave Sari a smile and then left the couple.   
  
Once she was gone and Sari had settled in her seat she looked at Syaoran and said. "So anything new happened while I was gone?" he glanced at her as he handed her the menu. As she was flipping through the menu he said.   
  
"Nothing really, just that Sakura and Sam are finally engaged." Sari stopped reading and smile. I must be dreaming did say Sakura was now officially engaged? Means I might finally have Syaoran to myself. Her smile widen as she took a sip from her glass of water.  
  
"Well that's great news. I was wondering when Sakura was going to say 'yes' to Sam. You might be very happy. She is your best friend of course." Syaoran gave a grin as he looked out the window and then said.   
  
"Yeah, my best friend is getting married. Why shouldn't I be happy for her?"  
  
Four days later, coffee room/3:45pm  
  
Tomoyo walked in to the coffee room dressed in her navy blue maternity uniform with a couple of files in her hand. She placed them on the contour. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out her strawberry milk shake. She slipped a straw in to the cup and walked back to her files and started to read them.   
  
Half way through the first paragraph she heard voices coming around the corner. She sighed when she figured out who it was. She placed the cup down and grabbed a napkin. As she head back to her drink and files Meiling sighed walking in shaking her head.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, how is little Tomoyo doing?" She said grabbed herself a cup of coffee. Tomoyo chuckled as she patted her pretty round tummy. Meiling placed sugar and milk in to the cup as she headed towards her.   
  
"Ok, but she likes to kick a lot. Let me guess the Commander and Colonel just returned from court?" Meiling took a sip of her coffee and sighed leaning against the counter top.   
  
"You got that right. Ever since they got the Court marshal case four days ago they've been going at it. The Commander wants to settle but the Colonel does not. You don't think it has to do with the Colonel's engagement?" Tomoyo grabbed her files and drink and they headed out of the coffee room.   
  
"Not sure. But at this rate it's never going to end." Meiling nodded as they headed towards their desk. Meiling set her cup down and helped Tomoyo in to her seat. When Tomoyo was settled. They both glanced at Syaoran and Sakura's office and noticed they were not in. "Must have gone to get something to drink." Said Meiling as she headed back to her desk. Meiling grabbed a couple of files and said.   
  
"I need to head over to the fourth floor for something if Sakura is looking for witness tell her I gave it to the Syaoran." Tomoyo nodded and continued with her work.   
  
Bullpen/4:02pm  
  
"I don't care. Major Hato is not going to settle. You're just scared because all the evidence is against you." Said Sakura as she stood in front of Syaoran who had his arms filled with law books by the glass doors that led to the bullpen.   
  
"It is in your clients best interest if you do settle. I can cut down the brig time but if your client does not take the deal the jury will give him ten years in the brig and dishonorable discharge." Said Syaoran shifting the books in to the other arm. Sakura wanted to scearm but stopped herself and said.   
  
"There is nothing more to talk about. My client does not want to settle." She walked towards her office. Syaoran just shook his head and headed towards the library. The people that were staring at them sighed and continued their work.   
  
Meanwhile a lady in her late 30's, dressed in black pants and a white sweater, which was covered by a black coat back her way towards the bullpen. Her amber eyes glanced around the busy office and then walked up to Tomoyo's desk and said   
  
"Excuse me. But you know where I can find Commander Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo who was highlighting something looked up and smiled. She glanced at Syaoran's office and said. "I'm sorry he's not in. I'll see if I can find out where he is." She picked up her phone and dialed Sakura's number.   
  
"Colonel, have you seen Commander Li?" asked Tomoyo who was now looking at Sakura through her office window. Sakura gripped her pen hard when she heard his name and said in a harsh tone.   
  
"I don't know where the Commander is. If that's all you wanted to know I have to get back to work and then she hung up. Tomoyo sighed as she placed the phone down gently. Guess, that didn't work. She looked up at the lady and said.   
  
"I'm sure the Commander will coming back soon. Would you like to wait in his office, Ms...." The lady smiled and said.   
  
"Li..." Tomoyo nodded and pushed herself away from the desk. She made her way over to the lady and said.   
  
"This way to his office Ms. Li." They made a right towards his office and Tomoyo pushed the door open. Ms. LI thanked Tomoyo and sat down. Tomoyo nodded and gently closed the door. She glanced next door to Sakura was busy writing and shook her head once again before heading back to her desk.  
  
Ten minutes later Syaoran returned and walked pass Tomoyo desk and said. "Hey Lieutenant. How is everything going?" Tomoyo smiled and said.   
  
"Every thing is going to great. Oh yea, Commander there is a lady waiting in your office. Her name is Ms. Li." Syaoran stopped and asked.   
  
"Did she say what she wanted?" She shook her head. "No, Sir." Syaoran nodded and said. "That will be all." Tomoyo nodded and returned to work.   
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura's office and noticed her working. I hate this... Oh well, I better let her cool down before I try talk to her... He pushed open the door to his office and dropped the books in to the mini shelf top and sighed, closing the door. Just then Ms. Li stood up and smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran looked up and said staring at the woman. She smiled and said.  
  
"It's been a while Syaoran."  
  
------- --------- --------- ------ ---  
  
AN There you have it part 9. I hope you like it.... I'm not sure what should happen next so any ideas would be a great help. By the why would you like Tomoyo to give birth before or after Sakura's wedding? Well thanks for all the reviews and continue to review each chapter. Until next time, Bye! 


	10. AWKWARD MOMENT 98

Here is part 10. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. I hope I spelled Syaoran's mother name right... Tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
Note: Wanted to make sure you got the ranks right... Sakura in a Lieutenant Colonel and Syaoran as you no got promoted to full Commander in A tangled web.  
  
------ --------- ------- ------ -------   
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
----------- --------- ------ ----------  
  
Sakura sighed as she typed her last word on to the screen. Once it was finished she saved it and then decided to work on the case she had with Syaoran. She picked up the files and started to read what she had so far.   
  
"Where is the witness list?" She looked through a couple of files and then groaned. "Syaoran must have the file..." She pushed back her seat and then slipped out of the room with the file that Syaoran had asked for during their argument.   
  
When she exited the room she found Tomoyo and Meiling trying to figure out what was going on in Syaoran office. Just then Meichiko walked by and stopped also looking into the office. She turned towards Sakura and said.   
  
"You don't think that the Commander is two timing Sari is he? Then again I did get to see the lady that walked in. She is pretty but a little to old for him don't you think." Sakura took a deep breath and then said to Meiling.   
  
"Do you know where the witness list is Lieutenant?" Meiling stopped along with Tomoyo who came to stand at attention. Both of them looked at Sakura.   
  
"Yes Ma'am, I gave it to the Commander. He was asking for the evidence list you were to supply him with." Sakura sighed and lifted up the file for Meiling to see and said.   
  
"I have it right here Lieutenant.." Meiling nodded and watched as Sakura was going to walk into his office when she turned toward the trio and said.   
  
"Back to work people there is nothing to see." Once everyone had gone back to work she knocked on the door. She opened it and then walked in to the room closing the door behind her.   
  
She found Syaoran sitting behind his desk and the lady that Meichiko was talking about. She glanced at her and then asked.   
  
"Did you know there are a group of officers looking for the witness list?" Syaoran nodded and grabbed the file she wanted. Sakura walked up to the table and pointed to Meiling, Tomoyo and Meichiko who had quickly turned around when they spoted Syaoran and Sakura looking in their direction. Just then the lady seating across from them said  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto it's been a very long time." Sakura looked at her and back at Syaoran raising an eyebrow. Syaoran cleared his throat and said.   
  
"Mother, I'd like you to meet my partner Colonel Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 10 (Awkward moment # 98)  
  
Sakura let out a smile and said extending her hand. Yelan smiled and hugged Sakura instead. "How have you been Sakura?" she asked after they had separated. Sakura brushed back her amber hair before saying.  
  
"I'm good, Auntie Yalen..." Yalen nodded and then said   
  
"That's great...that's great. My have you grown the last time I saw you was before you left for boot camp. Things sure have changed and now you're a Lieutenant Colonel in Marine Corp." Sakura gave a smile and then said.   
  
"It sure has been a long time Auntie Yalen." She looked at Syaoran and handed him the folder in her hand. "Here is evidence list you wanted. Do you have the witness list?" Syaoran placed the folder on top of his computer and then pulled open his side draw and pulled out a folder. He opened it and glanced through the first page making sure that it was the right one. After a few minutes he smiled and handed to her. "Here it is colonel; all ten of the witness' name." She sighed and took the list. After she glanced at it she turned and faced Yalen  
  
"If you'll excuse me auntie Yalen. I have to hand back to work. We can talk later about the list." Just as she was about to leave the room Yalen stopped her.  
  
"Dinner Sunday?," She asked. Yalen noticed her questionable look and then added. "Don't worry Syaoran will be there too." Sakura looked at Syaoran and then looked back at Yalen.. "Sure why not." And then exited the office but not before giving and slight bow.  
  
Once Sakura had left Syaoran sighed and stared at his mother. He placed the file on top of his computer and then leaned back in to his seat. Yalen sat down and then said.   
  
"Sakura has sure changed a lot. Why didn't you tell me that you were partners with her after Kaho got transferred." Syaoran looked out the window and turned and took a deep breath. His tone gave off his uncertainty when he said.   
  
"And tell you what mother? Call you and go.. 'Hey mom, guess what.. after 4 years Sakura and I are partners again?" Yalen stared at her son.   
  
"It just would have been nice to know, that's all." She glanced around his desk and noticed his gaze towards Sakura office where she was looking through a couple of folders. She gave a small grin. You may have grown up but I still can tell when you're in love with something... and you are in love with Sakura. After a few minutes she cleared her throat and picked up her coat.  
  
"I better let you get back to work. Dinner on Sunday is at the LA PETITE at 7:30. You know where that is right?" Syaoran who had returned his gaze back to the window looked at Yalen and nodded.   
  
"Yea, I know where that is." She nodded and exited the room.   
  
Yalen placed some hair behind her ear and then walk towards the elevator. When the elevator finally arrived the passengers stepped off the car. She was about to step on when she spotted Meiling stepping off the elevator   
  
Just as Meiling was about to walk pass her she said. "Lieutenant Li Meiling, hi." Meiling stopped and turned. She gave a grin and said. as she adjust the files in her arms.   
  
"Auntie Li what are you doing here? You must be here to see Commander Li. Why don't I show you to his office." Yalen chuckled and shook her head. She patted the young officers arm and said in a light tone.  
  
"I already saw him and Colonel Kinomoto." Meiling nodded.   
  
"Well I better get going. Have some shopping to do for my girls maybe we can get together tomorrow for lunch." Meiling's smiles widen some more as she said  
  
". That sounds great.. May I ask where you are staying." Yalen pulled out a piece of paper and started to write the address down but Meiling stopped her half way. Meiling took the pen and paper away from her and said.   
  
"Why don't you stay at my place? I have an extra room." Yalen stared at the paper and smiled. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude." Meiling gave a reassuring smile and then said.   
  
"Yea, now here are the keys I'll see you later. If you are hungry I have food in frig. So help yourself to anything you want. I'll be home by 5:30." Yalen nodded and the stepped on to the elevator that had just arrived. Meiling smiled and then head back to her desk where Tomoyo was waiting for her.  
  
Sunday, Meiling Appartment/5:30pm  
  
Meiling entered the living room dressed a pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in to a bun. In her arms were a bowl of popcorn and a few cans of soda. She placed everything down on the coffee table and the sat down on the 'L' shaped coach. She took the remote control off the table and flipped the TV on.   
  
"You sure you don't want to join us tonight Meiling?" Meiling looked up at Yalen who was dressed a pale yellow two piece dress. Her black hair was pulled in to a bun and her make-up was done light. Meiling smiled and said.   
  
"No, thanks.. It's more of a family thing beside I have a feel tonight is not going to be easy since Syaoran and Sakura are fighting with each other." Meiling took the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and placed it on her lap. Yalen sat down as she slipped on her shoes.   
  
"What are you talking about? They seem to be getting along when I saws them." Meiling took a sip of her drink before responding.  
  
"It's what they do. If there is a guest around they remain claim and collected and the military decor but other then they bite each other heads off. They been like that for a while. Come to think of it it's been five days they said anything to each other than having it being work related. But they should be back to normal by next week. They have to trail a case together so they might just suck it up next week and try to get along." Yalen nodded as she leaned back.   
  
"You know I saw the sketches you did on the gowns. I don't see why you still want to serve in the Navy. I bet you could have become a famous fashion designer." Meiling chuckled as she brushed some hair out of her face.   
  
"You know I love the navy ever since I met up with Syaoran after Sakura left when they were eight."   
  
"I know and there is nothing I can do to change your mind. But while we are on the subject I always thought Syaoran and Sakura made a cute couple. Never understood why they never went out." Meiling couldn't stop herself from smiling when she said.   
  
"Don't worry, you're not the only one who does not understand. Everyone at the office thinks they should go out together. Ok, maybe not Lieutenant Ameda but everyone else. But I guess we'll have to wait and see." Meiling to a sip of her drink as Yalen nodded and turned her attention to the television screen.  
  
LA PETITE/7:58pm  
  
Sakura took a sip of her tonic water and as she glanced around the table. Fujitaka sat on her left, while Yalen sat to across from her and Syaoran sat to her right. I think I'm dying here... what am I doing here? Syaoran snapped her out of her thoughts when he said to his mother.   
  
"Mom, please." Yalen looked at her son and said.   
  
"Why not it's an engagement ring. I want to know who the lucky guy is." Sakura just smiled and said.   
  
"His name is Sam Domoto. He is in the US navy but he works here in Japan at one of the US bases in South Tomoeda." Yalen nodded and smiled.   
  
"That's wonderful dear and when the special day?" Syaoran glanced at his mother once more before Sakura said.   
  
"We have not decided yet." Yalen nodded again.   
  
"I see. Well I hope to see you on that day and I bet you'd make a very pretty bride." Sakura once again gave a reassuring smile before saying.   
  
""Thank you Auntie Yalen." After that there was a bit of silence around the table. Fujitaka noticed the trouble and smiled when he noticed the wait heading towards their table with their food.   
  
"Look here the food." Everyone smiled when their dishes were placed in front of them. They started to dig in before Fujitaka turned to Yalen and asked as she took a sip of her wine.   
  
"Yalen how are your girls doing? I heard that one of them got premoto to skipper of the SS WARSZONE." Yalen smiled and said.   
  
"Yea, Xiafia. Just got promote two weeks ago. She'll be heading out to see in three days and when she heard that I was coming by to visit Syaoran all the girls got together and made me a list of things they wanted me to get them." Fujitaka chuckled as while as Sakura and Syaoran before saying he said.   
  
"I know how that is." He said glancing at Sakura and Syaoran who pretending not to notice anything.   
  
Syaoran's car/9:30pm  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura from his rear view mirror as he made a right turn. Sakura mean while was fiddling with her white wrap around her shoulder, which covered her pink spaghetti strap dress, which went a little bit below the knee. He cleared his throat and then said.   
  
" You ready for the sentencing of Major Hato tomorrow?" he asked as the car came to a stop in front of a red light. Sakura turned her head and looked at him.   
  
"Always ready. But you know I think he is guilty. I would have taken the deal on Friday but he doesn't want too." She said as Syaoran stepped on to the gas petal.  
  
"I know and I know that the reason why we kind of got in to a fight this week. But if you thought he was guilty why didn't you tell the Admiral you didn't want the case?" She sighed running her hands through her hair.   
  
"I tried but everyone was booked. Didn't you see the board? So I took the case and then when you came along and decided to have the evidence that I need to win the case dismissed; I got pissed off."  
  
"I've been so busy this week that I never really got a chance to look at the board." Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran profile.   
  
"I hope not to busy to go out with Sari." She said with a smirk on her lips. He turned and smiled.   
  
"Well she has not complained before..." And then he pulled his car up in front of her building. Sakura grabbed her purse from the floor next to her feet and stepped out. Syaoran followed suit and tow behind her. She turned when the got to the front door she turned and said.   
  
"You don't have to walk me up." Syaoran shrugged and said. " I better. I don't want Sam to come to me when something happens to you." She was about to say her famous line when he shook his head.   
  
"I know what you are about to say and that you are a marine but it would make me feel better if I walk you up." She sighed knowing that she was not going to win and they headed towards her apartment.   
  
LA PETITE/same time   
  
Fujitaka took a sip of his coffee and looked up at Yalen sitting across from him. She smiled and then giggled. Fujitaka looked up from his cup and asked.  
  
"What's so funny? Yalen shook her head as she tried to contain her laugher and said.   
  
"Do you remember the last time we sat in a restaurant together with Syaoran and Sakura?" A smile soon appeared on his face and then he started to laugh.   
  
"Yeah, the day that we had to leave. Sakura dragged me to the restaurant saying that if we didn't go she wouldn't step foot onto the plane... Ah, those were the days. Now we have two adults who hate each other." Yalen nodded sighing as she stared at her tea.   
  
"Sometimes I never understood why Syaoran and Sakura never got together. Now she's going to get married and Syaoran is still sitting around. I could tell he doesn't want her to get married but he wouldn't say a thing. Instead he's going out with some producer. Who I've never even met." Fujitaka chuckled and then took a sip of his drink.   
  
"You think that's bad. I never met Sam until she came back with a friendship ring and then the guy show up a couple of months later... I just wish they'd get themselves into gear." Yalen nodded in agreement.   
  
A few seconds later she lifted her glass up and said with a grin on her face. "May our children figure out what they want before it's too late." He smiled and gently clinked his cup against hers and said. "I'll drink to that."  
  
Sakura's apartment hallway/10:07pm  
  
They stood in front of her apartment door and stared it. After a few minutes Sakura reached in to her purse for her keys. Once she found them she turned and looked in to his amber eyes. He stared back as she dusted off lint from the blue suit coat. Afterward she said.   
  
"Thanks for walking me up." He nodded and then said   
  
"It's nothing. And I'm sorry about what about my mother today." She gave him bewilder looked.   
  
"What are you talking about? She bound to know.. I mean I might not have talked about the wedding a lot because we've both been busy but it does not mean I'm uncomfortable with it."   
  
"It's just that you seem like you didn't want to talk about it." She gave a soft chuckle and then said.   
  
"I have to admit that it was weird talking about my fiancée but I'm fine with it. Trust me." Syaoran stared in her eyes trying to read her thoughts.   
  
"If you're sure... then that's fine with me." She nodded and then they stared at each other. "Well I had a great time...." He nodded and then lowered his head as they stared at each other. I know this is wrong but I can't stop myself When their lips were just a centimeter away she stepped back and lowered her head.   
  
"I'm sorry.." they both mumbled at the same time. He nodded and then said.   
  
"Well it's getting late, I better get going.." She nodded and watched him turn the corner before entering her apartment.   
  
Sakura's apartment/10:30pm  
  
Sakura pulled back the comforter and sighed as she leaned back against the pillow. She stared at the ring on her finger and sighed. After a few minutes she turned and looked at the picture of her and Syaoran from Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding.   
  
"Just when I think I made the right decision... But what was worst was the happened at the door. Awkward moment number 98... How many more are we going to have?" She set her alarm clock and switched the light off and pulled the comforter around her and closed her eyes.   
  
"Maybe some sleep will help clear my mind for tomorrow."   
  
Syaoran's apartment/10:45pm  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom and headed for his bed. He checked the heater and then headed towards his bed where Sari sat waiting for him dressed in her pajamas. When Syaoran finally got comfortable she moved towards him and said leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm so glad that you let me stay the night since the heater in my apartment is broken." He grinned and ran his hand through her hair. After a few minutes he said.   
  
"Well how can I say no to such a pretty girl at my front door." She smile and kissed lightly on the check.   
  
"That's great to know... now how was dinner with your mother and Sakura and her father?" He placed his arms around her waist and then said.   
  
"It was good. My mother sends her best wishes since you going to Osaka tomorrow." She nodded as she listened to his steady heartbeat.   
  
"It's too bad that I could go with you today.. Was Sam there?" Syaoran looked down at her as he got jetted out of his thoughts about what nearly happened in front of Sakura's apartment.   
  
"No, Sam was not there.." Sari nodded then said. "Now did anything happen...." He looked down then said. " Nothing happened. I just drove Sakura home since her car in the shop. My mother and Uncle Fujitaka wanted to stay at the restaurant a while longer." She smiled and then gave a light yawn.   
  
"That's nice ..." He lowered her under the covers and then said. "Better get some sleep you have to wake up early." She gingerly nodded her head and her eyes lids started to close. When she was finally feel a sleep he sighed and turned off the lamp. I'm not lying nothing really happened at her front door. We didn't even kiss. Yet it would have been nice if we did. Oh, my god what am I think? She's engaged... she has Sam already.. I just hope something like that never happens again. He took a deep breath and lowered himself under the covers. Just before he fell a sleep he glanced over at Sari. Besides I have Sari already.  
  
------ -------- ------- -------- ----  
  
AN There you have it part 10. I hope you like it... More S&S to come but I need some ideas. Any ideas would be good. Well thanks for your reviews and please continue to reviews. Mini writers block so it will be while before I update so until the next part, bye! 


	11. Can't tell

Here is part 11. Not sure if the title fits the chapter so bear with me.   
  
Note: One week later. Tomoyo is 6 months pregnant   
  
------ ---------- ----------- ------------  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
--------- ----------- ---------- ----------   
  
Sakura sighed as she waited on line. She checked her watch again and sighed. She untied her marine issued coat and placed her cover inside the inner pocket. Just then her cell phone rang and she reached into her pocket for it. She noticed the screen and flipped the phone on.   
  
"Hello, Syaoran... yes... I know what time is it, don't worry. We still have an hour before the plane leave. Don't worry; I'll be there as fast as I can. Yes... I know we have the Fujita case to go over..." She sighed and stepped a few inches out to see how the line was doing. "Syaoran there are only two more people in front of me... You make it sound like a national emergency. I'll be there." And with that she closed the phone.   
  
She ran her hands through her semi damp amber locks as she placed her phone back into her pocket. Just then the lady standing in front of her turned and said.   
  
"Your boyfriend sounds worried about you... Why don't you go ahead?" Sakura smiled keeping her surprised reaction at bay.   
  
"It's ok Ma'am. He can wait.." She was going to say that Syaoran was not her boyfriend but stopped herself. The lady noticed her Marine outfit and smiled.   
  
" I hear it's not often that you guys get to go on vacation, let alone with your boyfriend." Sakura gave a courteous smile and said   
  
"You're right on the money Ma'am." Just then the person standing in front of the lady left and the lady stepped aside to let Sakura to go first. She was about to say something when the lady shook her head and said.   
  
"You don't want to keep you're boyfriend waiting do you?" Sakura smiled and then walked up to the guy and gave him her order. A few minutes later after she received her order she thanked the lady and then walked out towards the gate where Syaoran was waiting for her.  
  
Syaoran and Yalen stood up when Sakura arrived. She smiled and headed them their drinks. Just as they were about to start on their drinks a flight attendant said that the passenger's may start boarding. Sakura stood Syaoran a dirty look when Yalen turned around to pick up her carry on bag. The couple smiled and hugged her before she said.   
  
"Sakura take care of Syaoran for me will you and keep him out of trouble." Sakura smiled and nodded. "I will do my best Ma'am." Yalen smiled and hugged Syaoran one last time and said. "Keep me updated son and come and visit when you have the time." He smiled and then said as they parted.   
  
"I will. You better get on the plane." Yalen nodded and once Syaoran and Sakura saw that she was on the plane Sakura glared at Syaoran and then walked ahead of him. Syaoran sighed wedging his cover under of his and arm and then tow after her.  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 11 (Can't tell..)  
  
Meichiko walked by Sakura and Syaoran's empty office. She ran her hands through the bangs and sighed staring at the files in her hands. Meiling who was filing a few briefs by a cabinet near by noticed the Lieutenant dismay and asked.   
  
"Something wrong Lieutenant Ameda?" Meichiko looked up at Meiling and then back at the files in her arms and then said.   
  
"The Commander and Colonel said that they need this ASAP, but they are not even here. What am I to do with all this stuff?" Meiling glanced at her watch and then said,   
  
"They went to airport this morning they should be back in an hour or so... Why don't you leave them with me and I'll give it to them when they get back." Meichiko placed them on the filing cabinet and then said as she brushed her bangs "If that's what you want." Then she turned and headed back to her desk. Meiling watched at Meichiko continued her work and then continued with her filing.   
  
Just then the phone rang and Tomoyo picked it up. Meiling glanced over at Tomoyo and continued with her work. A few second later Tomoyo said.   
  
"Lieutenant Li the call is for you said something about flowers and balloons for tomorrow." Meiling quickly grabbed the remaining files and rushed towards her. She took the phone for her and smiled, placing the files in the desk.. "Thanks Tomoyo I'll take it from here." She said Tomoyo nodded and continued with her journey to towards the bathroom. She watched until Tomoyo had exited the bullpen did she return to the phone call.   
  
"Yes, this is Li Meiling.. Oh the flowers and balloons are ready? Ok ... have them sent to 112 SweetDreams Café. On 23st and Blooms Ave. Right... that's correct.. I'll call if there is any trouble." With that she hung up and the phone. She reached in to her uniform coat jacket and pulled out a piece of papers and glanced through it. She grabbed a pen off the desk and started to cross our items listed on the paper. Once she had it checked off she went back to the cabinet and continued to file the briefs.   
  
Bullpen/11:32am  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked in to the bullpen at the same pace. The officers standing near them noticed that their week of storm free weather was about to disappear because Sakura had a dark cloud forming over her head. She glanced at the officers around her and ignored their looks when Syaoran hissed.   
  
"Well I didn't think it was important. So I didn't tell you." Sakura stopped by Meichiko's desk to pick up her messages because Tomoyo was about to head off on maternity leave so Meichiko was assigned as assistant. She glanced at Meichiko as she tied her coat and said.  
  
"You could have told me. Or at least had the decency of telling me when I went to get the coffee. But no you have to wait until I got there. What would happen if I didn't get there when I did?" She nodded her head at Meichiko and then headed towards her office. Syaoran followed and waited until he was near the door of the office before he said.   
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want to be then. I'll just leave it at that. You know Colonel sometimes I don't even know what you are thinking." Sakura just looked at him and then closed her door. She glanced out of windows and closed the binds for both of her windows and then sat down at her desk.  
  
Syaoran's office/11:45am  
  
Syaoran had placed his things down and had just booted up his computer when there was a knock on the door. He ran his hands through his gelled up amber hair before he said "Enter." The door to his office opened and Meiling stood there with a few files in her hands. She had a grim look on her face when she walked in and sat down. She crossed her legs and the tilted her head side ways and looked at him. After a few minutes she mumbled to herself.   
  
"I don't see him turning blue and there are no horns growing out of his head. So I guess that mean that the Colonel is not going to talk to him?" Syaoran blinked and then leaned back in his seat. "Lieutenant Li do I have something on my face which causes you to look at me funny?" Meiling leaned back and blinked shaking her head.  
  
"No sir there is nothing on your face. The reason why I was looking at you weirdly was because of what the Colonel just said to me.... She said that you would only speak to you again is if you turn blue and there were horns growing out of your head." Syaoran couldn't help but smile when he heard that and then said.   
  
"You worried Lieutenant that the Colonel and I are going to mess up the Lieutenant's baby shower tomorrow?" Meiling said absentmindedly  
  
"Yes.." he raised an eye brow and then she quickly said. "No... Sir." Syaoran leaned back in his seat and then said. "You gave us the job of keeping Tomoyo busy so by having a disagreement she's bond to find a way to fix it since Sakura and I do have a other case to work on... So by having this fight she'll jump at the chance of getting us on each others good grace."  
  
A smile soon appeared on Meilings face. She placed the files on his desk and then said. "These are for you I got them Lieutenant Ameda. Don't forget Commander we meeting tonight at SweetDreems Café at nine." Syaoran nodded reaching across the desk for them. "Ten tonight right? Got it." Meiling then stood up and then said staring directly in front of her. "If that's all Sir, I'll be leaving now...." Syaoran who had started reading the files nodded. "Dismissed." Meiling was silent for a few seconds and then with the spin of her heels she left the room.  
  
Bullpen/noon  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol where heading out of the bullpen for lunch when they noticed Meiling as she came out of Syaoran's office. She turned and glanced at Syaoran and then shook her head.   
  
"Meiling, Eriol and I are heading out to lunch would you like to join us?" Meiling gave a small smile and then said as she walked up to them " No thanks, Sakura and Syaoran are at each others throats and they said that they waited a list of the officers who were on duty at the OKA base." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and asked.  
  
"I thought you said that you gave it to Sakura?" Eriol nodded   
  
"I did... I headed to the Colonel before she headed out last night." Meiling shrugged and sighed. "I better let you guys go... I have lots of work ahead of me.." and with that she quickly turned and headed towards her desk.  
  
Tomoyo looked back at the office as she stood next to her husband as they waited for the elevator. Eriol gently nudged her. She looked up and gave a small smile. " What's wrong?" Tomoyo buttoned up her coat and sighed.   
  
"I can't believe that Syaoran and Sakura are at each other again. I mean they were getting along so well last week and now they are fighting with each other." Eriol sighed Better play up to my part..   
  
"You know that the Commander and Colonel are always at each other. There is nothing we can do besides two weeks of peace was great.. Think of it as a vacation. Now it's up and the Colonel and Commander are back to fighting with each other." Tomoyo sighed.   
  
"Well I not care. We can't just let them continue the way they are... I'm going to find a way to get them back together..." and with that they stepped onto the elevator.  
  
That night, S'Dream Café/10:30pm  
  
All most everyone that worked at the bullpen where now out of his or her uniforms and dressed in civilian attire. They were all scattered around the café decorating the place for Tomoyo's baby shower. Meiling turned and looked around the room, which now had balloons and paper streamers hanging around the place. A smile appeared on her face as the people starting seating the table.   
  
She walked over to Sakura and Syaoran who were putting the finishing touches on the 'congratulations' banner. Syaoran had an annoyed look on his face while Sakura had a smirk. She placed a grin on her face as she got near them and asked.   
  
"How's it coming along Sir, Ma'am?" Syaoran stepped away from the table revealing his messy white shirt. He looked down at it and then glanced over at Sakura who was had a grin on her face as she painted.  
  
"Not to well Meiling. Someone didn't tell me that we were in charge of painting the banner. Now if she had told me I wouldn't have wore white." Sakura looked up and said, "Well I would have told you but you seem to be busy talking on the phone last week." Syaoran sighed and then said.   
  
"Well what about this morning or this afternoon. Heck maybe even three hours ago.." Sakura stopped what she was doing and said.   
  
"I was mad at you. So didn't feel the need to tell you." Meiling stopped Syaoran before he could even say anything.   
  
"Guys, Tomoyo is not here. You can stop pretending to fight." She said with a smile on her face. The two senior officers turned their heads and said.   
  
"Who's pretending? This fight is for real." Meiling rolled her red eyes and then walked away.   
  
Just then the door to the café opened and Eriol walked in. Meiling turned and smiled.   
  
"Hey what took so long? We didn't think you were going to show up." Eriol glanced around the room as he made his way towards Meiling. He waved at a couple of the officers and then said.   
  
"Sorry, had a hard time getting out of the house.. All most didn't make it. But thanks to the Colonel and Commanders fight; I got out. Told her that I didn't get the file with the Colonel's briefs." Meiling nodded and walked over to her bag sitting on one of the tables and handed him a file. He glanced through it before saying.   
  
"You sure this is going to work?" Meiling leaned back and nodded.   
  
"It's going too. It's a list of items that Admiral Yuki said we should add to the coffee room and since those are the last minute items we'll need for tomorrow night just get double of each item. Trust me on this." Eriol nodded his head and said  
  
"I like what you did to the place. She's going to be really surprised." Meiling smiled looking back on all the work she did.  
  
"Well it's the least we can do.. She is going on maternity leave the day after tomorrow... so I thought it would be a great idea." Eriol nodded in agreement and then noticed Syaoran Sakura standing on opposite sides of the table with a grim look on their face.   
  
"What's up with the Colonel and Commander? I thought that you said the fight was fake?" Meiling sighed and sat down. "It's a long story. All you need to know is that this time the fight is real. But I have a feeling for Tomoyo's shower it would be over by then." Eriol nodded tucking the folder under one arm and said.   
  
"Better get going. Tomoyo's going to wonder what's taking me so long." Meiling nodded and then waved good-bye as Eriol left. Once he was gone Meiling sighed and walked over to the group of Lieutenants who were blowing up more balloons and sat down to help.   
  
Next day, bullpen/6:45pm  
  
"Sir, Ma'am it's late. The shower starts at 8:45." Meiling said with her coat on and her cover under her arm along with her purse over her shoulder. She said looking at Sakura and Syaoran standing on opposite of a large wooden bookshelf. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and then he said.   
  
"Don't worry, Lieutenant we'll be there at 8:30. We just want to finish some stuff before we head out for the night." Meiling nodded and then as she head out of the bullpen said.   
  
"If that's what you want. Don't forget to lock up before you guys leave." Sakura smiled and said.   
  
"We'll lock up don't worry... You better hurry everyone will be heading over to SweetDreams Café soon." Sakura watched as she made her way out of the office before she took the law book she need and head towards her office. Syaoran patted his outfit and then grabbed a couple of textbooks before heading towards his office.  
  
A few minutes later he walked of his office and towards Sakura's office. She was typing on her computer when he knocked on the door. She looked up and then glanced back at the file and said.   
  
"How can I help you Commander?" He leaned against the doorframe and said.   
  
"I was going to get some thing to drink you want anything?" Without having to look up she said.  
  
"Oh, you mean coffee don't you? Well why don't you wait until we leave for Tomoyo's baby shower before getting some. You seem to like waiting last minute." He signed and then said with a pleading tone.   
  
"Sakura..." She continued with out looking up and responded.   
  
"No thanks I don't need anything." He wanted a few minutes in case she was about to change her mind and then headed towards the coffee room.  
  
She glanced at her door way and then sighed she leaned back and swivel her chair so it faced the window. She ran her hands through her hair and said. " Why is it so hard..." After a few minutes of staring at the sky turning black she returned to work.  
  
SweetDreems Cafe/8:35pm  
  
"Everything looks perfect. Ok everyone hide. I just got a call from Eriol saying that they'll be here in a few minutes." She glanced at her watch and then at her surroundings. She mumbled something to herself and walked back towards the poll near the front of the place and stood there. Yuki who was crouching behind a chair looked at Meiling and asked.   
  
"Lieutenant where is the Colonel and the Commander?" Meiling shrugged and replayed after glancing at the front door.   
  
"I don't know Admiral. I called the office but no one pick up. I guess they're missing in action for now." We'll try later... but knowing that the Colonel is arriving with the Commander they shouldn't be late... Maybe they are stuck in traffic? Then again the Colonel or the Commander would have called if that was the case...this doesn't seem right...... Meiling was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Eriol's car pull up outside.  
  
Front of the elevator at Navy HQ /8:30pm  
  
Sakura pushed the button again for the fifth time, with her coat on. Her briefcase in her right hand a long with the baby shower gift she got with Syaoran early that morning. She sighed as she watched the lights slowly blinked down to the number ten. She glanced at Syaoran who had coat on and his cover and brief case in the other.   
  
"You know if you didn't need the file on the Damomoto case we would have come up here and we wouldn't have fallen a sleep. Thank god, we locked up and decided to bring our stuff up here." Syaoran glanced at her as the elevator arrived and said.   
  
"Well I'm not with the internal clock. You should have been the one to wake me up." The both stepped on and after Syaoran had pressed for the ground floor and then stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Sakura placed their baby shower gifts on the floor next to her and waited until they made it to the ground floor.  
  
The elevator stopped on the eighth floor as a pregnant ensign around Sakura's ago waddled into the elevator she smiled and Sakura and Syaoran and said "Sir, Ma'am you're here pretty late." Sakura gave a polite smile and then turned her attention to the doors of the elevator as they closed. The door slowly closed and they made their journey towards the ground floor.   
  
For the following two minutes no one said anything until the elevator suddenly came to a stop. Sakura grabbed on to the ensign to make sure she was fine while Syaoran pressed the buttons. He sighed and said.   
  
"We've stopped." Sakura rolled her eyes and said.   
  
"I think we know that Commander Li. Now how do get out of here?" The ensign took a deep breath and then let it out slowly and then she turned to Syaoran.   
  
"Sir, there the emergency phone on the bottom of the panel. Someone should be on duty now." Syaoran smiled and pulled open the box and picked up the red phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Commander Li. I am suck in the second elevator with Colonel Kinomoto and a pregnant ensign." A guy on the other end sighed and mumbled something and then said.   
  
"Don't worry sir. This is Ensign Sato. We'll get you out very soon. Just sit tight and wait." It's not like we can go anywhere. Syaoran took a deep breath and then said.   
  
"Thanks ensign Sato." And with that he hung up the phone and closed the panel door. Afterward he glanced at Sakura who leaned was leaning against the elevator and the Ensign who was gently rubbing her tummy. He cleared his throat and then said.   
  
"Don't worry. It's not going to be long before they get us out." Sakura crossed her arms in front of chest and asked staring at the button panel of the wall.   
  
"What are we to do until then?" Syaoran shrugged and said. "We'll just have to sit and wait. At least the lights have not gone out." Just as he said that the lights in the elevator went out and everyone stood still. After a few minutes of silence Sakura said in annoyed tone. "You were saying, Commander?"   
  
---- ------------ -------- -------  
  
AN there you have it part 11. I hope you liked it and I don't know if the title really fit this chapter. Once again, please mind the grammar. I try to correct as may as I can find but sometimes I miss them. Thanks for your reviews. Continue to review and I'll keep posting. Until next time, bye! 


	12. In one night

Here is part 12. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. I know right now it does not seem like a Sakura and Syaoran fanfic. But don't worry it still is.   
  
Note: Not a doctor so I don't know about delivering babies. Details will be fuzzy. Just work around it.  
  
----------------- ------------  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
------------- ----------- -----  
  
"Honey are you sure we suppose to get the cake here? The lights aren't even on." asked Tomoyo dressed in a yellow dressed which was covered with her navy issued coat. Eriol released his seat belt and looked at the dimly lite Café and said glancing back at his wife.   
  
"Yea, Meiling told me that I had to get the cake here. Besides didn't you say that you wanted to get the Commander and Colonel back together?" Tomoyo nodded as she unbuckled her seat belt.   
  
"Yes, But this store isn't even open. I'm sure that the Commander and Colonel wouldn't mind it if we get the cake somewhere else." Eriol grabbed his coat from the back seat and slipped it on and then got out of the car. He walked over to Tomoyo's side of the car and helped her out.   
  
"How about this, if the Café is not open we'll go somewhere else?" she sighed as she buttoned up her coat. Then they headed towards the café.   
  
Eriol pushed the door open and said. "Look the light in the back is on. So there must be someone here." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and then said. "You have got to be joking?.. Come on lets go some where else." Just as she was about to leave the light suddenly flickered on and everyone popped out of their hiding place and shouted.   
  
"Surprise." Tomoyo stood there shocked holding on to Eriol who just had a smile on his face. Every clapped as she stepped further into the café and looked at all the decorations. After a few minutes Yuki stepped out from the crowd and said.   
  
"What do you think Lieutenant?" Tomoyo couldn't stop smiling and said,  
  
"It's great sir..." Meiling smiled and handed her a plate of food and said   
  
"Let's get this party started shall we." Eriol you want to help me get the soda out from the freezer." Eriol smiled and nodded.   
  
As they were walking towards the back of the store Eriol turned and looked back at the crowd of officers "Where is the Colonel and the Commander?" Meiling sighed as she pulled the door open to the kitchen.   
  
"I wish I knew. I called the office and no one picked up... I just hope they are ok."  
  
"I hope you're right. But if they don't show up in fifth teen minutes we better go look for them" Tomoyo nodded as to grabbed a couple of bottles of soda.  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part12( In one night)   
  
Sakura sighed and slid down on to the floor of the elevator. Syaoran meanwhile was staring into the darkness. After a few minutes the ensign spoke up.   
  
"Sir, Ma'am if you don't mind me being too direct... I'd say something has been eating the both of you and it's been a while since you've talked about it." Sakura glanced at the direction of where the ensign was standing and then returned her gaze to the spot she was staring at. After a few minutes she reached into her purse for her mini flashlight. She pushed the switch on and then pointed in Syaoran's direction and said.  
  
"Do you have your flashlight? It's better then sitting in the dark. It's been five minutes since the lights went out." Syaoran reached into his briefcase and flipped his flashlight on and then pointed at Sakura. The sudden brighten caused her to cover her eyes.   
  
"What was that for Commander?" Syaoran pointed back under his face and said,   
  
"Well you were the one that started this." Just then she was about to respond the ensign cleared her throat and then said.   
  
"Sir, Ma'am!" Sakura and Syaoran stopped and turned shining the light on her. The ensign looked down at them and said.   
  
"Sorry, sir, Ma'am... Anyway since we're stuck here in an elevator why don't we talk?" Sakura pointed the light towards her and said,   
  
"Talk about what?" Ensign smiled and then said batting her eyes "Why don't we talk about you two. By the way you are acting I can tell that you have some unresolved issues." Syaoran pointed the flashlight toward her and asked in a questionable voice.   
  
"You're a strink, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. And since we're stuck here the two of you have nowhere to run it's easier to talk. So what do you say Commander Li, Colonel Kinomoto?  
  
They thought about it and then nodded. Ensign smiled and with the help of Sakura sat down on the elevator floor. Once she was settled she said.   
  
"Now, let's get started. What started this ... disagreement between the two of you?"   
  
S'Dreams Café/9:12pm  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she lifted the cover off the box and gently pulled the tissue paper off and smiled when she saw the gift. She looked at Eriol shining eyes as she lifted out of the box and showed to everyone. It was a little black sailor outfit. It came with a little white cover and pants to match.  
  
"It lovely Ameda-san. Thank you" said Tomoyo who was now resting it against her tummy like she was trying to see if it fit. Everyone around them smiled and watched as Tomoyo placed it back in the box. Meichiko smile, placeing it aside on the table filled with the already opened gifts.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. There was one with a little skirt but I couldn't remember if it was a girl or a boy so I got the pants so it does not matter what sex it is." Tomoyo smiled and squeezed Eriol's hand lightly as he handed her a cup of fruit punch.   
  
"Well it does not matter... It's the thought that counts and we love it. I'm sure the baby would look cute in it anyway." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
After a few more pieces of cake Meiling clapped her hands and looked at Yuki who nodded and picked up the bag next to him and leaned forward in his seat and handed to Meiling who sat next to Tomoyo in the large circle.   
  
"This is the last gift... It's from the Admiral." Said Meiling as she handed the bag to her.  
  
"I hope the baby likes it." Said Yuki with a smile on his face as he pushed his glasses up. Tomoyo smiled as she reached in to the bag and said.   
  
"Thank you Sir. I'm sure what ever it is, the baby will love it." She pulled up a rectangular box with the help of Meiling who held the bottom of the bag.  
  
"Wow, this is big," Said Tomoyo with a chuckle. Eriol leaned over and helped her peel off the wrapping paper. After a few minutes Eriol throw the ripped paper in the bag and then watched as Tomoyo lifted the flap up and reached in to the box.  
  
"This is gorgeous sir, Wow, it's really something..." said Eriol because the only thing Tomoyo could do was smile. Everyone was now looking at the red, white and blue caracal. On the side it had mini planes, sailboats, and anchors. Tomoyo smiled and then looked up at Yuki and said.   
  
"Thank you sir..." Yuki smiled and straighten his tie.   
  
"Glad you guys like it... it's a musical caracal so when you turn the handle it plays the Navy theme song." He chuckled and then everyone else in the room followed.   
  
"I'm sure the baby will be ready for the Navy even before it learns to walk." Said Eriol as he helped Tomoyo place it back in the box.  
  
Elevator/9:15pm  
  
"You're just mad because I'm not waiting for you anymore. Just because Sam and I are engaged it does not mean that I'm not going to be your friend anymore.." Sakura said as she popped a beef jerky in her mouth and then handed the bag off the ensign.   
  
"I'm not worried about us not being friends. We've been friends for too long and I think that after everything between the two of we'd still be close. I'm just not sure if Sam is really the guy for you." Sakura looked at him with her flashlight pointed under her chin.   
  
"Are you saying that you think Sam's a bad choice? That he would cheat on me or something?" Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"That's not what I'm saying..." She stared at him along with the ensign egger to hear his response. Syaoran noticed that both ladies where looking at him and he took a deep breath. I better watch what I say... I don't want to get too deep in to this.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you should make sure that Sam is really the one you want to marry. If not then you might end up regretting it." She gave a short chuckle.   
  
"You should be the one to speck. What about you and Sari?" He looked up at her after placing some beef jerky in to his mouth. Then he handed her the bag.   
  
Just then the Ensign interrupted and said "Now relax... both of you... lets just take a deep breathe..." Both of them stared at her and gave her a you've-got-to-be-joking. She just stared back at them and after a few minutes they did as they where told. He looked at her and then said,   
  
"What about Sari and I.. I told you about her didn't I" Sakura once again gave a short chuckle as she handed Syaoran the bag of beef jerky.   
  
"Sure you did.... Last minute... when everything was about to blow up in front of my dad." Before he answered her he handed the bag to the ensign who declined the offer. She then passed it to Sakura who tied a rubber band around it and then placed it back in her purse.  
  
"Hey.. I was not the one who stopped answering your emails. You were the one that started dating first. You could have told me that you were seeing some one first. If you did I would have told you about Sari.. And I didn't leave things until the last minute." She started to get pissed off and then said in a harsh tone.   
  
"Not last minute, huh? If you where not a lawyer I think you would have left everything until the last minute." Syaoran gave her a bewildered look. Sakura sighed and then said in a annoyed tone.   
  
"Let me refresh your memory... Yesterday with your mother and the coffee. You could have told me that the flight was boring an hour early..." He interrupted her and said.  
  
"Yeah, I did, I called you and you were the one that said that we had an hour before the flight..." This time it was Sakura's turn in interrupt.  
  
"Well Commander you could have convinced me... I would have hurried up... but no, you allowed me to take my sweet time..." Syaoran sighed and nodded. He looked at her and then said.   
  
"You know what? You are correct. I tend to take my time saying or doing what I think is right. But you know that I wouldn't have done so if it meant getting someone in danger." She bite her lower lip and averted her gaze for a few minutes before looking up.  
  
"I know, I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on you...." The ensign smiled and said in a cherry voice "You see that was not so hard... Now you figure out that you should second guess the other person.. Now that the tension is gone, Commander, we have been sitting in the dark here. Can we see what's taken the Ensign Sato so long..." he nodded getting up from his seat on the floor. He picked up the phone and glanced at Sakura and the ensign as he waited to Ensign Sato to pick up. However someone else picked up.   
  
"Hello, this is second Lieutenant Sako.. Is this Commander Li?" Syaoran signed with relief that he wouldn't have to explain getting stuck in the elevator.   
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Sako. I was wondering what was taking so long. How the emergency repair guy shown up and what happen to Ensign Sato?" The lieutenant cleared her throat and said.   
  
"Ensign Sato told me that he went to find the repair guy. The one that was originally on duty went on vacation and Sato went to get the guys partner. It shouldn't be more then an hour. Is there anything I can do until then?" Syaoran pointed his flashlight at Sakura and just shook her head. Then he looked at the ensign who also shook her head.  
  
"No thanks Lieutenant.... .Everyone is doing fine here." He placed the phone back and sat back down in the floor.   
  
"I guess, we'll have to wait. Ensign Sato went to get the guy's partner... How long have we been sitting here anyway?" Sakura placed her flashlight back in her purse and said   
  
"Forty Five minutes but it seems longer..."   
  
S'Dreams Café/9:30pm  
  
Everyone in the room was busy talking among themselves as they waited for new from Yuki. Tomoyo meanwhile was talking to Meiling in the corner of the room near where Yuki was standing. Tomoyo ranked back some hair and sighed.  
  
"You're positive that you saw the Colonel and the Commander before you came here?" Meiling slipped her cell phone in to her pocket and nodded.   
  
"Yes, they even said that they had your gift and would arrive on time since the Colonel's car is still in the shop and the Commander had to drive her over. Besides the Colonel is with him." Tomoyo nodded in agreement.   
  
"You do have a point. The Colonel has never been late to anything so the Commander should have arrived with her." Just the Yuki flipped his cell phone close and looked at his officers. He took a deep breath and said.   
  
"I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that, I've called the office and no one has picked up. I've also called the front desk and the person there said that he has not the Commander or Colonel leave the building. The good news is that one of the elevators are stuck between the 6th and 7th floor and the Commander has call the emergency guy it have them recessed."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling stood up and then walked towards the group that had formed around him. Meichiko cleared her throat and then said.   
  
"Well sir. Then that's a good thing... And since we know where they are we can rest easy tonight.. Since the shower in technically over we can all go home." She said looking around the crowd but no one said anything or moved. Everyone just gave her a weird look.   
  
After a few minutes of silence Meiling said. "How about the younger officers head home since it's been a long day. You know helping with the shower and all and the Admiral and I will go see how everything is going at HQ." Everyone nodded at her suggestion and then Yuki nodded.   
  
"Ok. Everyone, along with Tomoyo and Eriol may go home.. I'll see you all at 8:30 tomorrow morning. Lieutenant Li you come with me. Dismissed."   
  
Once everything was clean up and the baby shower gifts were placed in Eriol and Tomoyo's car everyone made there way home. Tomoyo and Eriol watched as one by one the officers disappeared in to the night while Yuki and Meiling made their way towards their car. Just before Yuki go into his car Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to him and said.   
  
"Sir, we'd like to come too." Yuki turned and looked at them His silver hair reflected the light from the lamp post.   
  
"Lieutenants' didn't you hear my orders. I said to go home and get some rest." Tomoyo pulled her coat around herself stepping forward towards him. She looked Yuki in the eye and then said.   
  
"Sir, with all due respect... The Commander and Colonel are our best friends. They did everything in their power to help us when we were in trouble and would not leave us behind, sir..." She stopped to take a deep breath. Just as she was about to continue Eriol picked up where she left off.   
  
"Sir, What Tomoyo and I are trying to say is that it is only right that we be there for them when they need us." There was die silence when Eriol finished. All three younger officers glanced at each other waiting to hear what he had to say. Yuki pushed up his glasses and looked at them.   
  
"You are correct Lieutenant." A smile appeared on Meiling face as Yuki continued. "I would have to say that you were not a good as a friend as you thought you were if you and Lieutenant Tomoyo did not come along. Now lets get going... shall we.?" Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and then smile. They thanked Yuki again and with in a few minutes all four of them headed in the direction of the Navy HQ  
  
Elevator/9:34pm  
  
"Ensign we've been in here for a long time and we still don't know you name." Said Sakura The ensign gently rubbed her tummy and then said.   
  
"My name is Renee Doujito. I work at the Tomoeda Naval hospital." Sakura nodded while Syaoran the side listening to them. She smirked and reached into her purse once again for her flashlight. She flipped it on and smirked.   
  
"You ok Commander? Bored of listening to girl talk?" Syaoran lifted his head off the wall and gave a small smile "No, so are you excited about the baby?" Renee nodded as she stared down her round stomach.   
  
"I actually on maternity leave. The baby is due in two weeks. However the office called me saying that they needed to get some papers signed so I came here to get it signed and soon on thing led to another and I ended up staying here longer then expect it." Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other and chuckled.   
  
"We know how that's likes... We're suppose to be at our friends baby shower since she starts maternity leave tomorrow." Renee gave a smile but it soon disappeared when she felt a sharp pain. Sakura and Syaoran where talking to each other so they didn't notice anything.   
  
"So at midnight tonight Tomoyo does not have to deal with the crazy office. Wonder what time it is?" asked Syaoran who was going to check his watch.   
  
"It's time..." said Renee with one breath. Sakura looked at her and then said.   
  
"It's time... Ensign what are you talking about? We're not moving.." Renee shook her head as she felt another kick.   
  
"No! Ma'am I mean it's time for the baby to come out now..." Sakura gave Syaoran a look and then asked  
  
"Syaoran you have three nieces; you deliver the baby." Syaoran pointed his flashlight in her direction with his eyes looking like they would pop out of their sockets.   
  
"You got to be joking right. It's correct that I have three niece but I've never deliver them. My sister went to a hospital all three times. What about you, Sakura? You're a marine you know more about emergencies then me. You should know something about delivering them." Sakura sighed and then helped Renee lay down in the floor. She positioned herself behind Renee's head and her use her lap as support. "Besides I only know first aid... Never took the course on delivering babies...." Once that was settle Syaoran sighed. Just great now I'm the one that has to do this....   
  
"OH god.... I never having another one." Barked Renee as she grabbed on the Sakura's hands. "It's ok... everything is going to be fine.... Just keep breathing. Deep slow breathes." Syaoran slapped him self on the forehead   
  
"Now we just have one little problem....." Sakura looked up at the dimly lite car.   
  
"What's that?" Syaoran glanced at her and he lifted Renee's dress above her knees.  
  
"I don't have any light... I can't hold the flash light and deliver the baby at the same time. And you can't shine the light all the way from over here." Just then Sakura thought of something.   
  
"There are backup lights that last for about fifth teen minutes.... They are behind the panel on my side of the elevator."Syaoran groaned as he made his way to Sakura's side pulling the panel door open.   
  
"Why didn't you turn them on when the light first went out." He asked as he made his way towards the crowning baby. Sakura barked back.   
  
"Well I was mad at you... and Renee was not giving birth then." Just then they heard Yuki, Meiling and Eriol's voice through the elevator doors.   
  
"How is everything in there Commander?" shouted Yuki. Renee squeezed Sakura hand tighter as she straned to say. " Everyone in here is fine no one is hurt... We just have one problem... We are trapped in here with an ensign who's about to give birth.. and the Commander and I don't really know anything about delivering babies." Yuki glanced at Eriol who nodded and then said.   
  
"Just have her try not to push..... How far apart are her contractions?" Just then they heard Sakura yelp and then go. " 3 minutes apart no wait make that 2 minutes at the rates she's squeezing my hand." The officer heard an other scream and then Syaoran's voice.   
  
"Sir, the baby is crowing...." He glanced at Sakura's who's face showed some pain but she didn't complain. "That's good. Now on the next contraction have her push hard and the head should come out." Shouted Eriol. Syaoran gave a grin and said.   
  
"You hard the Lieutenant, Ensign and now push." Renee shook her head as Sakura released her head from Renee to grab her mini washcloth from purse and help wipe away the sweat.   
  
"I can't it hurts too much." Sakura looked in the Renee's eyes and then said.   
  
"Yes, you can.. Just a few more and the baby should be soming out. Do you need this Marine Colonel to make it an order?" Renee glanced up at her and shook her head.  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura as she looked up. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. "Ok... If you don't, .. push Ensign..  
  
Outside Elevator doors/10:00pm  
  
Yuki turned towards Eriol and Meiling and said. "Where is Tomoyo and has the ambulance arrived yet?" Eriol who was busy instructing Syaoran on what to do next had Meiling answering the questions Yuki were throwing at them.   
  
"Sir, Tomoyo is waiting down stairs with the ensign and the ambulance are coming.." Yuki nodded a few minutes later an ensign along with the repair man ran up the stairs and said.   
  
"Sir, I have the repair person here. He should be able to get the door open in the few minutes." Yuki looked at the young officer and said.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for get the damn door open." Just the repairman walked up to the door everyone stopped and heard the wailing of a new born baby.  
  
Inside the elevator/10:03pm  
  
Syaoran smiled and looked up at Sakura who was once again wiping away the sweat on Renee's forehead. He then looked down smiled. He lifted the baby up and was about to place it in Renee's arms when Sakura stopped him.   
  
"What?" Sakura reached in to the gift bag and pulled out her Marine Corp. sweater and handed to Syaoran.   
  
"Here wrap the baby in this." Syaoran did as he was told and smiled as he placed the baby in her arms. Sakura and Syaoran made their way over to her smiled.   
  
"The she's so cute.. I wish I had one." Said Sakura Syaoran glanced at her and grinned.   
  
"Hey maybe you'll be getting one some time soon... I mean you are getting married March 1 of this year." She turned and looked at him.   
  
"How did you know the date?" Syaoran could help but chuckle.   
  
"You told Meiling. You know she can't really keep a secret. But I'd have to say March 1 is kind of fast..."   
  
"What do you mean..." Just then Renee glared at them. They both mumbled sorry and then Sakura leaned forward and asked.   
  
"Does she have a name yet?" Renee nodded and said.   
  
"Her name is Utada Doujito." Just then the doors of the elevator opened and all three of them looked up. After everyone was out and Renee was taken away on a stretcher Yuki smiled at them and asked.   
  
"What were you guys doing in an elevator anyway? You missed Lieutenant Eriol and Tomoyo's baby shower." As they made their way towards the stairs Sakura said slipping her coat back on.   
  
"It's a long story, But the good thing is that the Commander and I are not fighting any longer. We also learned a little something about each other. And they someone had told people when my wedding was." She said glancing at Meiling who was now looking down at her shoes.  
  
Just as they were making their decent down Yuki said "Let's go home. It's been a long day and I'm sure Tomoyo will be wondering what's going on." Everyone and then they started down the stairs.   
  
"Half way down Syaoran turned and asked. "So how was the shower?" Eriol smiled and said. "Great Sir, and you'll never guess what happened." Sakura gave a bewilder looking and then asked.   
  
"What happened?" Eriol and Meiling looked at each other and then back at the couple and said between fits of giggles "Lieutenant Ameda was actually nice this evening." Syaoran and Sakura gave shocked and then just giggled.   
  
"The thing you can learn in one night." Said Syaoran as they walked down.   
  
"You can say that again." Said everyone including Yuki.  
  
------ ------------- ------------- ------------  
  
AN There you have it! Part 12. I hope you liked it. There are still something that Syaoran and Sakura have to learn about each other that personal family members might not even know about. But you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for the review sand ideas. Until next time, Bye! 


	13. old,new,and no flame

Here is part 13! THE FOLLOWING 5 PARTS ARE BASED ON THE JAG ESP ENTITLED PEOPLE VS MAC. I know I'm kind of dragging it out and that Syaoran and Sakura should together but I'm feeling evil. So I'm sorry it's taking so long. But don't worry. It's going to be a Sakura and Syaoran story. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next. Now, on with the story.  
  
Note: Christmas has already past. This chapter takes place two days after Christmas  
  
------------- -------- -----------------  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
------------------ ---------------------  
  
A guy dressed in winter coat and black jeans was walking down the street in the middle of the night. He was in his late 20s and his brown hair was cut short and had red streaks in them. The guy rubbed his brown eyes sighed. Just as he was about to cross the street a block car pulled up.   
  
The guy froze until the windows came down and a man in his late 30s poked his head out. The younger man gave a smiled nervously as the older man stepped out of the car followed by a larger guy.   
  
"Joe Moto. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" The younger guy gave a small smile and said glance from one guy to the next.   
  
"Just walking... Kikaru..." The larger man walked up to Joe and stared at him and Joe took a step back. The older man removed his glass and cleared his throat.   
  
"If you have enough time to walk around in the middle of the night then that means you have enough money.... So pay up your 12050 yen loan." Joe averted his gaze from the larger man to Kikaru. After a few minutes of silence he said.   
  
"I don't have the money... Well you see I did but," Kikura interrupted and said raising his voice.   
  
"Don't have the money. But from the looks of it, you had enough money to get yourself a new 'do'..." Joe was about to say something but Kikura stopped him by saying.   
  
"Now, I gave you two days... but you didn't use them wisely. You see the big guy there?," Joe nodded his head "That's Larzees; I pay by the number of bones he breaks. And by looking at your size I'll say he can break all of you... Larzees why don't you get started? Shouldn't take more then five minutes." Kikura pulled out his sunglasses while Larzee advanced towards Joe.   
  
When Larzees picked Joe up by the collar of his jacket Joe said. "Give me just two more days please. I know where I can get the money....." Kikura looked at him and as he walked up to him he asked.   
  
"And who are going to ask for the money?" Joe straighten his coat and then looked at Kikura. "My ex-wife."  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 13 (old, new and no flame)  
  
Syaoran was reading his closing statement as he walked passed Sakura's office. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Think this will work. He looked up at Sakura's office and noticed at she was not in. But the door of her office was open and her cover and briefcase sat on top of her filing cabinet. He took a step further in to the room and glanced around.   
  
Just then Sakura walked through the bullpen with a cup of ice coffee in her hand and her marine issued winter coat hung loosely against her body. She walked past Meichiko's desk where she was working one case. she looked up at Sakura. Sakura noticed Syaoran standing around and se smirked.   
  
"Lieutenant do you know what Commander Li is doing hanging around my office?" Meichiko turned her chair around to face Sakura's office. After a few seconds she turned around and said   
  
"No, Ma'am I didn't even know when he walked in there." Sakura nodded and then noticed the file on the young marine officer's desk.   
  
"Thanks, How is the hearing going?" Meichiko sighed rolling her chair to the right for another legal pad. "Not to good, the petty officer really wants to stay in the Navy but he did disobey an order.. I don't think there is away he can stay. He keeps telling me that he wants to..." Sakura gave smile and then said.   
  
"Well that's some Petty Officers... Hard to fine someone that faithful now a day... But I'm sure you'll be able too. Semper Fi." Then walked away towards her office.  
  
As Meichiko started to take notes again a smile couldn't help but appear on her face. That's what she thinks... All I want is to win the case besides I'm prosecuting.  
  
Sakura's Office/10:00am  
  
Sakura stood at the doorway. She had slipped her coat off and had it draped over her arm, which was holding the ice coffee. She couldn't help but smile when Syaoran turned quickly when he heard Sakura call out his name.   
  
"Oh my god, don't do that too me." Sakura walked in and placed her coffee on desk. Syaoran meanwhile took a seat in front of her desk. Once she was settled she leaned back smiled as she sipped her coffee. He raised an eyebrow and glanced from the coffee to her face and then asked.   
  
"I know what I'm asking you is stupid and I shouldn't even ask but why in the world would you want to drink ice coffee in the middle of winter?" Sakura placed it down at the far end of her table and then pull over the think folder and flipped the cover open.  
  
"You were not in court this morning with Eriol. He's getting good. It got kind of hot in there so I had to get something cold to drink. Yesterday Tomoyo came by to visit and she through out all the ice and if you're looking for food. Sorry. There is none. Thank god. I cleared out all my stuff out before Christmas." Syaoran chuckled and said.   
  
" Well us, sailors do like things neat an organized. Unlike some marine's I know." A grin appeared on his face as his gaze traveled around her desk. Sakura sighed and pulled out her draw for some candy. "Well aren't you sailor's faithful, but not as faithful as us marine. We even have a saying, which means 'Always Faithful'. Do you sailors have one?.. I don't think so." She popped a gummy worm in her mouth with a smile on her face.   
  
"Yeah, ok.. Maybe we don't having a saying but since we are on the topic of faithfulness what are we going to do about the Raven case? We go to court later this afternoon." Sakura looked up from her witness list and then handed to him.   
  
"The names I circled should provide us with the verification we need. We know that Seiya does not wait to leave the Navy but he did steal Navy property which were the ravens... I'm hoping that the witness we call up can help us.." Syaoran nodded and then slipped the paper in to his file.   
  
"I've come up with the closing statement for the Fuji Court Marshal case, which is let me remain you is another that has to do with wanting to stay in the Navy. Come to think of haven't you notice there is a theme going on here. You don't think it's trying to tell us something.." she gave a slight chuckle and then returned her attention to the stack of papers in front.  
  
"I'm not sure but what ever it is its got to end. I'm running of deals to offer these people..." Syaoran smiled and then stood up. When he reached the door he turned and asked.   
  
"You did see Sam off to Hawaii right?" She looked up and leaned back in her seat.   
  
"Yes, dad and I watched his plane take off before I drove back here. By the way why do you care?" he shrugged and then said. "I was just wondering that's all. I'll see you later." And then he walked back to his office.  
  
Next day, Bullpen/7:45am  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked in the empty bullpen. She dusted off her coat and tapped her black shoes against the tiled floor. Thank god, I decided to get out the house early. The highway is totally packed... As she removed her cover and slipped it in her coat Meiling woke her up from her thoughts.   
  
"Good Morning Ma'am.." Sakura smiled as she walked past her and towards her office. "Good morning to you too Lieutenant. You're here early." Sakura said leaning against the door, her hand on the doorknob.   
  
"My car is in the shop. It has to get defrost. I guess I should have dug out during Tomoyo's Christmas party. But Syaoran was picking up Sari and he said he was going to pick me up too. So I took the 5:30 bus here." Sakura gave another smile and then said.   
  
"I see Lieutenant.. Well I better put my things away. I have some things to catch up on." Meiling nodded and sat down just as Sakura walked into her office.   
  
A few minutes later Sakura walked back out into the bullpen. Her dark green marine uniform just washed and her skirt fell just at the knees. She looked down at her uniform and then walked up to Meiling's desk.   
  
"You want coffee lieutenant? I'm getting it from the machine, sine you know Tomoyo throw almost everything out." Meiling looked up and gave a grin.   
  
"Some coffee would be great.. " Sakura nodded and then head out of the bullpen.   
  
Just as she left a guy in his late 20s walked in the bullpen. His hair gelled up with red streaks in certain placed. His black coat reached two inches below the knee showing off the brown pants and black shoes he was wearing. He walked up to Meiling's desk and smiled.   
  
"Do you know where I can find a Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto?" Meiling looked up from her work. " She just stepped out for a moment. She'll be back in a few seconds. Would you like to wait in her office?" The guy nodded and then Meiling stood up and pointed towards the office directly opposite of her desk. The guy thanked her and then walked into the dark office.   
  
Ten minutes later Sakura returned with a two cans of soda. She handed one to Meiling and said. "Nice and hot Lieutenant, Be careful." Meiling stood up and popped the top open. She handed Sakura her mail and then said.   
  
"Lieutenant Ameda went with Eriol to the brig and said that she's not going to be back until tomorrow.:" Sakura nodded as she took her mail. She took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Is that all Lieutenant?" Meiling stood up once again and then said.   
  
"A guy just arrived looking for you. I directed him to your office." Sakura nodded and then turned. "Thanks."   
  
Sakura's office/8:01am  
  
Sakura placed her mail under left arm and flipped the lights on with her right hand. She placed her mail on the shelf under the large window. When she looked up she was surprised to see the guy there. She sighed and as she walked behind her desk. She sat down.   
  
"Sakura how nice to see you again. Aren't you going to say hello to your husband?" The guy sat down slowly in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She just stared at him and then said in a monotone voice.   
  
"What are you doing here Joe? I thought you were in jail. And one more thing we are divorce. I'm your ex-wife." Joe smiled leaning back in his seat.   
  
"Well I thought you would have forgiven me.. I got out of jail one year ago and I wanted to see you again. You know the last time I saw you was when you came to deliver the papers too me." Sakura ran her hands through her hair.   
  
"I thought I made it clear to you that I was not going to see you again.." Joe smiled glancing around the room. After that his gaze fixed themselves back on to her green orbs.   
  
"Look the reason why I'm here is win you back Sakura... I came here two years ago looking for you.. I've seen you.. I know you're engaged and all that but... you wouldn't have married me 7 years ago if you didn't love me." She glanced out the glass window facing the bullpen. She stared out the window thinking. How does he know that I'm engaged?...   
  
"Look Sakura all I want to do is a chance to win you back." She bit her lower lip as her gaze wondered around the now busy bullpen.  
  
"Joe, if you that I'm engaged then you know that I can't be with you. Besides. It's been 7 years..." Just then there was a knock on the door. Sakura glance at the door and then said. "Enter..." The door opened and Syaoran stood there with a file on his hand. He smiled and glanced from Sakura to Joe and then he said.   
  
"Colonel you ready to see the Judge Kou? She's waiting for us in her chambers." Sakura nodded looking for the file she need. Joe cleared his throat he stood up and buttoned up his coat again.   
  
"I better get going.... Think about what I said." Then he walked passed Syaoran. Once he was gone Sakura sighed and then stood up pushing some of her hair behind her ear.   
  
"Who was that?" Asked Sakura as they headed for the elevator. Sakura looked up at him and then said. "Just some one who wanted to talk..." Syaoran nodded not wanting to push the subject anymore.  
  
Later that day, Navy HQ parking lot/10:00am  
  
Sakura pulled the coat belt around her tighter. Her cover sitting on her head and her briefcase in her right hand, which where covered with a pair of black gloves. Just as she was about to reach her car some one shouted out her name. She recognized the voice right away and sighed. What is he still doing here? With a spin of her heals she sighed. She took a step back when she noticed that she was now staring at Joe.   
  
"Have you been waiting here all day for me?" Joe shrugged with a grin on his face.   
  
"It doesn't matter as long as I get to see you... I love Sakura and I'd do anything to get you back. Do you remember that night after you passed your first year mid-year law exam? Do you remember how we celebrated?" Sakura could help but blush.   
  
"Yeah I remember....But that does not change the fact that you robbed a store a shot the owner." Joe sighed and took a step towards her.   
  
"I know, I know, but I love you and you're not even married yet.. All I'm asking you is to give me a chance." He took another step closed. She reached into her coat pocket for her keys and then said.   
  
"Look Joe, I have to go... I have to get to my client..." Joe nodded and then took another step forward and gently placed his hands on her arm.   
  
"Just remember this..." he lowered his head and before she knew what was going on her lips where covered with his in tender kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away. He brushed some hair behind her ear. She blinked and stared at him. Just as he was about to leave he said. " I forgot how beautiful you were." And then he disappeared in the shadow.   
  
She stepped into the car and sighed once she had the seat belt on. She adjusted the mirror so it was facing her. She brushed her hair back and then sighed looking at reflection. What are you doing Sakura?..... Joe reappearing again doesn't mean that you can fall for him. For god shakes.... you're engaged.. Your fiancée is right now on the other side of the world thinking about you.... Snap to, Marine.. She removed her cover and placed it on the dashboard. She readjusted her mirror. Then once she had everything set she pulled out of her parking spot.  
  
Later that night, Syaoran's Apartment/7:30pm  
  
Sari smiled as she took a sip of her wine. She seat it down and straightened her skirt before slid on to the barstool. She looked at Syaoran who was at the sink draining out the pasta. She couldn't help but chuckle at his peppershaker shape oven mitts. Syaoran looked up dressed a fit dark shirt and black pants. His amber eyes sparkled as he looked up.   
  
"What's so funny?" Sari leaned over the counter and said between fits of giggles.   
  
"Your oven mitts..." Syaoran glanced down at them and smiled.   
  
"Tomoyo made them for me. You want a pair? She can make any kind you want. Sakura has a pair. They're shape like lobsters." Sari shook her head and then took a sip of her wine.   
  
"No thanks. I think I'll stink to one ones I have." He brought the pot of pasta back to island and then grabbed a pair of tongs hanging from above. Sari leaned forward and asked.   
  
"So how is the court marshal case coming long.." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and said. " You know I can't talk about it...What I can talk about is that I think it's about to end soon. And we can go up to that cabin you were telling me about." Sari slid of the stool and made her way over him with a smile on her face. She stared in to his eyes, which had a glint in them.   
  
"Really?" he smiled lowering his head   
  
"Really! Just you and me and a log burning in the fire place." Sari's smile grow wider. She moved her head towards his head, which was lowering each second.  
  
"Just you and me and the fire... I like the sound of that!" He's smile grow and just as he was about to kiss her there was knock on the door.   
  
Sari sighed and cleared her throat. She ran her hand through her hair. She walked over to the door. She unlocked it and then pulled the door open.   
  
"Sakura, Hi what are you doing here?" Sakura was still dressed in her uniform. Her coat was still tie tightly around her and her green cover in her hands. Her green eyes went from Syaoran who was now placing pasta in to a bowl. Then back to Sari.   
  
"Hey, I was just wondering if we could talk Syaoran. But it looks like you have company.." Sari opened the door wider so she could step inside but she stayed were she was at.   
  
"We have plenty of food. Why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Sari with a smile on her face. Please god, don't let her stay... Sakura shook her head and then said looking at Syaoran who was not slipping off the over mitts.   
  
"No, thanks. It's all right... We can talk some other time. Sorry to have intruded." With that she turned and head back to the elevator. Sari watched as she stepped on to the elevator. Then she closed the door. She took a deep breath. Thank god...   
  
She turned to find Syaoran now pouring white sauce on to the pasta. She smiled and walked towards the island. She sat down and then asked.   
  
"Aren't you doing to do after her? She seems like she has a lot on her mind." He looked up and looked at her.   
  
"She said that we'll talk later so I'm sure it can wait.." He reached for the tongs again and then as he was mixing he asked.   
  
"You also think she has a lot on her mind... I wonder what is?" Sari took a sip of glass and then said.   
  
"Maybe it has to do with the wedding? You know there is a lot to do before she and Sam gets married." Syaoran stared at the pasta. "Maybe... but when I asked her if she need any help with the wedding she didn't say anything." Sari ran her hands through her hair and then grabbed the fork and napkins off the island to the dinning table.  
  
"It's a one in a life time thing... Of course it's a lot of work. If it was my wedding I think I'd be stressing out too." He walked over with the plates and placed them gently down on the table. "But you don't have to worry because it's not your wedding yet." He said with a smile on his face. She's going there again.... I just wish... she didn't have too.. Sari walked up next to him and smiled; grabbing two glasses and the wine bottle.   
  
"I guess you're right." She gave a frail smile. Not what I was expecting to hear but oh well. At least he's catching my draft.   
  
Next day, Bullpen/9:34am  
  
Sakura handed Meichiko a file and said. "You might find it useful..." Meichiko thanked her taking to file and placing in her in box. Sakura nodded and then handed to her office. Just as she pasted the water cooler Syaoran walked up to her.   
  
"Hey, I know I haven't time to talk to you but I want you to know that I'm here for you know matter what." Sakura was silent for a few minutes and then looked at him.  
  
"Can we talk in your office?" Syaoran nodded and they headed towards his office. Syaoran headed behind his desk while Sakura stood in front of it.   
  
"So what is you wanted to talk about. I'm all ears." Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth Eriol knocked on the door. He looked up from his spot behind his desk.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Nagano is looking for you. She's on line two." Syaoran placed his hands on his hip and said as he leaned against the desk.   
  
"Tell her I'll call her back." Eriol took a breath before staying.   
  
"This is her third time calling...." Syaoran looked at him and then back at Sakura.  
  
"Tell her I'm busy... I'll call her back later.:"  
  
"She said that it urgent and it has to do with the Lam case.." Said Eriol looking at him. Sakura stood up and said in weary voice.   
  
"It's alright... It's nothing really I can't handle. We can talk later." She stood up and headed for the door.   
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded tugging on her uniform coat.   
  
"Yeah, besides it must be very important if Colonel Nagano had to call three time. Go on... I'll be fine" With that she headed out of his office into her own office.   
  
Syaoran took a deep breathe and the looked up at Eriol. "What line is she on?"   
  
"Two, Sir." Then he turned to leave. Syaoran sighed and then sat down. He rolled his chair over to his phone. He stared at it for a few minutes before glancing in to Sakura's office where she was reading a file. He took another deep breath and then picked up and phone and pressed two.  
  
-------------- ------------------ ---------------  
  
AN There you have it.. Part 13... Hope you liked like it. What do you think should happen next? Let me know.. Well thanks for all the reviews and ideas. Until next time, Bye! 


	14. second chance

Here it is part 14... Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. People have asked me why has not Sari gotten jealous yet, but if you read her thoughts and what she's been saying to Syaoran you can tell she is. She just has not really said anything straightforward.  
  
Note: The beginning of this chapter picks up a few hours after what happened in the last part.  
  
---------- ------------ ---------- -----  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
----------- --------- ---------- --------  
  
Sakura sighed as she leaned back against her chair on her desk. She was dressed in her pajamas and her amber hair was pulled back in to a little ponytail. She rubbed her eyes and then flipped to the next page of the bridal magazine she was reading. She scanned the page and then reached of the cup on her right.  
  
Just as she was about to turn to next page there was a knock at her. Who can that be? She removed herself from her chair and walked over to the door. She glanced through the peephole and sighed. She unlocked the door and stood there with her hand on her hip.   
  
"Joe what are you doing here?" Joe gave smile and then said.  
  
"Came to say hi.." he then quickly stepped inside closing the door behind him. Sakura back away and sat down on the coffee table. Joe turned looking through the peephole. He backed away from the door slowly and then said   
  
"I ran in to some trouble and thought you could help me.... You know let me spend the night.." Just then, a short guy with black hair tied in to a ponytail wearing a black trench coat, barged through the door. Followed by Larzee. Sakura stood up and the asked in a harsh tone.   
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" but before she could get an answer the two men they went after Joe. Sakura walked up to the shorter guy and thrust her palm at the guy's nose. The guy quickly backed way knocking the vase on her mini shelf, by the door, on the ground.   
  
"You broke my nose." Shouted the short guy. Sakura stood there and responded in a sarcastic tone. "Would you like me to fix it for you?" She took a step a towards where Joe was pined below Larzee. Then pulled Larzee off of Joe causing him to stumble back. She turned and asked. "Are you right?" Just then Kikura walked in. He snapped his fingers and Larzee along with the other guy retreated behind him.  
  
"Look we don't want any trouble. It's just that your ex-husband here owns us money." Sakura stood up and dusted herself off.   
  
"Well I don't care what Joe owe you. You've knocked down my door and enter my house, so we've got problems. Now I want you to get out and I promise you; Joe will have your money in two days. " Kikura nodded and said.   
  
"Fine, since I like you I'll give that guy two more days." And then he left with Larzee and the short guy tow behind. Sakura turned and started at Joe. "Explain yourself or I'm kicking you out."  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part14 (Second Chances)  
  
Sakura pulled open the refrigerator door open and grabbed a bottle of water and then slammed the door close. She sighed and the grabbed the towel hanging above sink. Should be ready.. She walked over to the shove and turned off the fire and then pulled the cover off the pot. She fished the hard boil egg out and placed it on the towel.   
  
Why am I doing this for him? She grabbed the water bottle and the walked over to Joe who had taken off his coat and was now sitting on her coach; his feet on her coffee table. She sighed and then walked up to him. She handed him water and as she sat down and tucked her feet under her and she said.   
  
"Hold still this is going to hurt." She pressed the towel around his black and blue eye. Joe moved his head back and gently dabbed the spot. She sighed and placed her hand in back of his head to keep him moving away. Her green eyes soften its gaze on him but she still use a bit of pressure on his eye.   
  
"It's later, you mind telling me what those men wanted? Don't tell me you don't know them because there is no way they would have busted down my door for no reason. I want answers Joe." Joe sighed and took a sip of water before saying.   
  
"I owe them money..." He noticed Sakura's eyes narrowing as she took the towel and rolled it on his left check.   
  
"But what I said early before is all from the bottom of my heart. I want to win you back..." Sakura stopped and placed the towel on the table " Go on, I'm listening.."   
  
"I owe them 1250 yen..." Sakura stood up and walked around to the other side of the coffee table   
  
"What did you do? Gambled again? What did you do? To the track, casino, playing MJ?" Joe took another sift of water and then placed the bottle on the table. She looked at him with her hands placed on the back of her hips.   
  
"All three..." Sakura just rolled her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair. A few seconds later she walked over to her desk pulling out her check book. She grabbed a pen and then wrote something on the check. Afterward she ripped it from the tab and then stared at it.   
  
"Here, take it. I want you to return to the guy first thing." Joe looked at it and then placed it in his pocket. Afterward he said. "It's getting late.. Do to mind if I stay for the night?" she stood there thinking and sighed.   
  
"Fine, but just for tonight.. Let me get you some things for the coach." Joe stood up and with a grin on his face. He followed her towards the closet saying.   
  
"We've shared a bed before. Why go through all the trouble?" She grabbed a blanket and pillow and the shoved them into his arms. She gave him a quick grin and then said as she closed the closet door.   
  
"I may have let you stay the night but don't push your luck." She then walked towards her room. She walked through the door way and then turned around and said   
  
"Well good night." And then she closed the door with a bang.  
  
Next day, court room/10:30am  
  
"Will the defendant please raise." Sakura stood up next to a guy in his late 30's. He nervously glanced at the judge and then at the returned his gaze towards the empty witness stand.   
  
"This court finds Master Chief Yashi guilty and sentences you to of no pay for two days. Court dismissed." The judge banged her gavel and then stood up to leave. Yashi turned and shook Sakura's hand. And then followed the sergeant out the door. Sakura then sighed and grabbed her briefcase from the floor and started to place her things in it. Syaoran watched from the other side of the room. He closed his briefcase and then waited for Sakura to finish up before he followed her out.   
  
"So Colonel it looks like you lost to me again.. I hate to say it but you should have taken my deal." Sakura just continued to walk down the hall. Syaoran stood there stunned for a few minutes and with two strides was walking next to her.   
  
"What happened Colonel, no witty responses? Well it looks like you owe me dinner again." She stopped at mid stride and turned looking at him. The grin on his face soon disappeared when he saw her eyes.   
  
"Just shut up, Commander. I'm not in the mood for your stupid remarks..." She snapped looking at him. Syaoran was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"I'm sorry. God if you don't like my remarks you could have told me. You don't need to bite my head off." Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She looked up at him; her eyes gave off a softer look. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy.... I guess planning for a wedding and juggling work isn't so easy." Syaoran walked towards her and gave a soft smile. "It's ok. I understand... But you know I'm always here.." Sakura nodded and then they continued their journey towards their office.   
  
Once they were at their office. Syaoran stopped by Sakura's office and smiled. He propped his head against the door and said as she walked behind her desk.   
  
"Rain check on the dinner Colonel?" Sakura nodded and smiled back   
  
"Sure.." She sat down and grabbed a sticky pad from the top of desk and then looked up finding Syaoran still there. His eyes glued to her. She smiled and asked.   
  
"What are you still doing standing here Commander?" He shrugged and then said.   
  
"Nothing, just thinking. When is Sam coming back?" She gave a short chuckle and asked as she scribbled something on her pad.   
  
"Why are you so interested in when Sam's coming back?" Syaoran stood up and then said.   
  
"Because you're marrying him and since you and I are friends I thought I'd try to make peace with the guy." She leaned forward in her seat and smiled.   
  
"Well that's very nice... He'll be back this Saturday." Syaoran smiled and said, as he was about to walk pass the door.  
  
"It's in 4 days. Wow.... Well I better get back to work before the Admiral chews my butt off." She giggled and the lowered her head over her work, while Syaoran walked in to his office and closed the door.  
  
Sakura's apartment/6:00pm  
  
Sakura placed her bag of groceries on the floor and locked the door close. She sighed and tossed her keys in to the candy dish next to her. She rubbed her eyes and then picked up the bag and turned towards the kitchen when she noticed that her dinning room table was set for two.   
  
This can't be happening... Right on cue Joe emerged for the kitchen. He was dark shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He walked up to her and took the bag from her. His black eyes roamed over the contents in the bag and the grinned at her.   
  
"Oh, honey. If I knew that you were going to buy groceries... I wouldn't have made dinner." Sakura just stared at him and watched as he head back in to the kitchen. While he was gone Sakura removed her coat and hung it on the closet. Then she headed for the chair and leaned against it as she waited for him to return.   
  
"What the heck are you still doing here? I though I told you that you could only spend tonight here. By the looks for your outfit you didn't give the guy back his money did you?" She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her uniform jacket.   
  
Joe returned and handed her a glass of wine. She took it and stared at. Then she returned her attention towards him. "Well you see...anyway I decided to make you dinner.. I hope you still like Udon with boneless fired chicken.." Sakura just stared at him and then said.   
  
"There is something going on here. According to the data I collected while we were married you would have ran away and gambled all the money away if you had won anything at the track." He walked closer to her while she backed away and sat down on the coffee table.   
  
"You see Sakura. That's what happens when you have not seen a person in like 5 years. You tend to think about their past and not their future. I've changed.... And the reason why I still here is to show you how serious I am about you." Sakura crossed her legs and looked at him. Then she said.   
  
"You say you've changed but you still gamble... And you are right, things change.. I've change. I'm no long that girl who needs someone to protect. After you were sentence I continued my studies. I'm now a lawyer and still in the marines. I love my job. I love the man who I'm about to marry. Joe if you love me then you'll go.." She looked up at him. His eyes dark and showed no emotion. He raised his voice.  
  
"I came all the way here to look for you so we can start all over again and this is how you repay me?" Sakura stared at him. His emotions rising by the minute. "That's right you're a hot shot Marine Lieutenant Colonel... But I also have plans Sakura!" Sakura stood up at raked her hand through her hair.   
  
"Well don't include me in your plan...I don't even know what I saw in you..." She mumbled the last part, which he didn't seem to hear because he was soon shouting.   
  
"Oh really! While I have options Sakura. I can tell your father or your so call fiancée. It's seems that they didn't know that the one they love a lot got married when she was 18 when she was drunk." Her eyes widen. "I'm sure the marines would love to know that their marine lawyer..." He did not get to finish because she soon stood up and pointed towards the door.   
  
"Get the hell out of my apartment. Before I throw you out!" He reached on to his shirt pocket and pulled out a little card and placed it on the table. He picked up his coat, which had been sitting on one the chairs, at the dinning table.   
  
When he turned around Sakura was standing by the door, which was now open. He walked up to her and as he slipped his coat he said.   
  
"If you want to talk I'm staying at the Toemeoda hotel room 112." He then turned and walked out slipping on the coat.  
  
Later that night, Fujitaka's house/7:30pm  
  
"So that's what happened Daddy. I mean I know that you know about me falling off the wagon and having to marry Joe. Heck you were the one that told me to divorce him ... But what about Sam. I can't tell me that... Can I?" Sakura sighed as she looked down at the cup of tea in her hand. She had decided to talk to someone about it what had happened early that evening at her apartment. She ran her hand through her hair.   
  
Fujitaka pushed up his glasses and then said. "Well do you want to tell Sam?" Sakura placed her cup down on the coffee table and placed her hand in her lap.   
  
"I really don't know what I want to do... And I bet you he is not going away. I already gave him the amount of money he need. I don't have any more..."She sighed once again and then leaned back against the coach dressed in a navy blue sweater and black skirt.   
  
After a few minutes of silence in the room, Fujitaka grabbed his coat and walked back in to the living room. He took Sakura's hand and they head towards the front door.   
  
As she slipped on her shoes she asked.   
  
"Where are we going?" He stopped and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He then helped her with her peak coat and said. " We're going to the ATM machine. I'm going to get you the money." He had one foot out the door when she stopped and looked at him.   
  
"You can't do this." She whispered. He gave her a bewildered look.   
  
"What are you talking about?" She looked at him and repeated.   
  
"You can't give me the money... You've done so munch for me already... It is not right.." He looked at her and then stepped back in to the house. He then took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her. He gave a small smile and then said in a whisper.   
  
"I promised your mother that I would give you anything you wanted and help you help you out... And right now you need my help let me give you the money so that Joe can leave town.." Sakura stood there and then took a step back.   
  
"No, I should be the one to take care of it. He is after all my ex-husband... besides I'm a Marine I think I can handle him." Her father gave a smile and then said opening the door.   
  
"Then let me give you a ride to the hotel." She nodded and pulled her coat around her shoulders more as she stepped outside into the chilly winter air.  
  
That night, Tomoeda Htel, RM112/8:56pm  
  
"Why can't I shower in peace?" He grabbed one of the hotel robes from the hook and slipped it on. He shuffled his feet in to his slippers and he exited the bathroom to answer the door. As he was tying the robe around his waste he checked his reflection in the mirror.   
  
Just then there was a rapping sound at his door again. He sighed and shouted. "Coming, hold your horses. God, you'd think that the place was on fire." After he unlocked the door he opened it a creak and smiled when he saw who was standing on the opposite side. He gave a smirk and then said.   
  
"I've been expecting you. I just didn't think you'd show up this fast." He opened the door wider and said. " Come in... Make your self at hone"  
  
Syaoran's apartment/midnight  
  
Syaoran was sleeping soundly until he heard this ring next to his ear. He grabbed the pillow next to him and used it to block out the noise but it didn't work. I have to work tomorrow... After another two minutes he sighed and opened his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open.   
  
While on his stomach he asked. "Who's this?" a shaky voice came over the other end and said. "Syaoran I need your help." Syaoran who was still half a sleep asked as he rolled on to his back.   
  
"Sari... what are you doing calling me? I thought you were in Okinawa." The voice tried to steady it's self before saying.   
  
"No, Syaoran's it's me Sakura. I need your help." Syaoran was now awake rubbing his eyes   
  
"What can I do for you... at... midnight." He asked glancing at his clock on the hardwood floor. Sakura took another deep breath and said.   
  
"I've been arrested... I'm at the Tomoeda police station." Syaoran was not pushing himself into a sitting position.   
  
"Wait.. did I hear you correct? You've been arrested?" He asked as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair.  
  
"Yes, you heard correctly..." Syaoran was now more really perplexed.   
  
"Arrested for what?" She took another deep breathe before saying. "For murdering my ex-husband."   
  
------------ ---------- ---------  
  
AN There you have it part 14. I hope you liked it... Well read on to find out what happens. Thanks again for your reviews. Keep then coming... I'll be waiting... Now, until next time, bye! 


	15. helping out

Here is part 15. I hope you like it... Not sure if the title for this part fits. So bear with me once again. Totally S&S( Sakura and Syaoran) Enjoy and don't forget to review at the end. PS:Sakura and her father belong to two different branches but for the purpose of my story they will be trailed together.   
  
Note: Picks up right after the last part(morning)  
  
-------------- ------------------- ---------------------  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
Flashback(Setting/time(depends)  
  
------------------- --------------------------------- ---  
  
Syaoran stood up when he heard two firm knocks on the Admiral's door. Yuki cleared his throat and in a gruff voice said " Enter" Eriol stuck in his head in and said.   
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me and Lieutenant Ameda." Yuki continued to keep his gaze on the file at his desk. He waved his hand telling the junior officers that they could enter. Once they stood in front of Yuki desk Syaoran moved to the side his hands behind his back. Yuki said.   
  
"Sit Lieutenants." They placed their hands to the side and sat down, while Syaoran still stood there. Yuki waited for a few minutes and then looked up.   
  
"I've just received a case from the Tomoeda police and with the help of the Commander here, have been filled in." At that moment Meichiko interjected and asked.   
  
"Sir, why are you trailing a civilian case?" Yuki looked up from the file and then said. "We are trailing a civilian case because the person that they are charging is one of our people." He paused for another minute and then said.   
  
"The person that they charging is Colonel Kinomoto." He took a deep breath and looked at the two junior officers who just sat there. He turned his head and nodded at Syaoran. Syaoran attention was turned to the officers and at Yuki when he said.   
  
"The Colonel has been charged with murder long with general Kinomoto." Both Eriol and Meichiko's head turned.   
  
"Sir, Colonel and her father have been charged with murder charges? Why? who did they murder?" asked Meichiko. Syaoran glanced at Yuki who just nodded. He took a breath before continuing.   
  
"Sakura has been charged with murdering her ex-husband.. and the General for helping her. I just received her call four hours ago." With that said. Eriol and Meichiko just sat there. Yuki said handing Meichiko a file. She took it and glanced through it.   
  
"Lieutenant Ameda as you can see you will be defending the General.. That means Eriol..." At that moment it was Syaoran turn to interject. He cleared his throat and asked.   
  
"Sir, if you don't mind I'd like to defend Sakura." Yuki leaned back in his chair as Meichiko said, "Sir, I don't think it's such a good idea for the Commander to defend the Colonel because of their relationship." She glanced at Syaoran after that statement.  
  
In A Heartbeat  
  
Part 15 (Helping out )  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I feel that I should be the one to defend the Colonel. As a friend and a colleague I think it is something I should do for her. No one knows her better then I do. It's only right..." Yuki leaned forward at that moment and clasped his hands together and glanced from Eriol to Meichiko to Syaoran before saying.   
  
"Fine Commander, you may defend the Colonel but I want you and Meichiko to work together. I don't want to hear anything from the judge this time. Eriol you will be assisting them." Eriol sat straighter in his chair.  
  
"Yes, sir" Yuki pushed up his glasses and ran his hand through his silver hair before barking;  
  
"Dismissed." All three officers came to attention and responded "Aye, Aye" Then with the spin of their heals exited the office.  
  
Once outside Yuki's office all three of them stopped. Syaoran turned towards Eriol and Meichiko. They all let out a breath of relief and then Syaoran said.   
  
"Lieutenant Ameda, the General is waiting for you in the second floor conference room. You should head up there and see what he has to say." Who does he think he is telling me what to do?" But she didn't say anything. She straighten her skirt and said.   
  
"Thank you sir. It will save me a trip." Then she turned and headed toward her desk. After she was gone Syaoran smiled and said.   
  
"Thanks for helping us out Eriol. But I want you keep this from Tomoyo.. You know I don't want her to get too excited." Eriol nodded and gave a warm smile.   
  
"I understand sir. Since the Admiral has assigned me to help you; is there anything I can for you." Syaoran placed his right hand on the officer's shoulder and said   
  
"I need you to get me the statements Sakura and the General gave the police. The whole thing, not chopped up parts. The one the Lieutenant has is just what the General said." Eriol gave him a weird look. He sighed I really don't feel like ginning Ameda the whole thing after what she said but we are suppose to be working together...   
  
"Don't worry Eriol I will be giving her a copy." Eriol nodded once again and said. "I'll do that right now."  
  
Later that afternoon, park/1:00pm  
  
Sakura was dressed in her dark green marine uniform with her coat and scarf wrapped tightly around her. She sighed as she leaned back against the park bench she was sitting on. Her cover clipped to her amber hair stayed in place as the winter winds blow by. She rubbed her eyes and sighed once again. What did I do wrong?.. Why is everything in my life so messed up?.... First it was drinking then getting married. IF that's not bad, then the one person who I had feelings for pushed me away? Now I'm engaged to a guy who's on the other side of the world.   
  
Syaoran grabbed the two cups of coffee and the two paper bags. He thanked the guy and then made his way towards Sakura. His legs were long so it did take him long to reach her. He cleared his throat causing her to look up at him wearing his dark blue navy coat. His white cover on his head and the shoes reflecting the gray weather. He looked down at her and gave a smile, which she didn't return. He sat down and handed her one of the cups of coffee and a paper bag.   
  
"What is this?" He placed his bag on the ground and opened the top of the cover.  
  
"Lunch, come on eat something. Knowing you, your stomach should be going off by now." She nodded and placed an opening in her coffee.   
  
The two officers sat there in silence until Sakura looked up at him and asked. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened? I know you want to know and thanks again for getting me out of jail for mow." He gave a light smile and he chewed his food. Once he had swallowed he said.   
  
"You're welcome again, besides you and the general aren't really a flight risk. As for the telling part, I had a feeling you were going to tell me on your own. So why don't you tell me what happened." She took another sip of her coffee and then said.   
  
"As you know I have an ex-husband... And three days ago he came back looking for me. He told me that the reason why he came back was to win me back... But later on I found out that he was in debt again.. I gave him the money and told him to leave but he ended up staying and when I told him that I didn't want to be part of his life he threaten to tell daddy and Sam about my pervious marriage." He nodded his head as he continued on his hot dog.   
  
"I married him when I just started law school and after a year he was on murder charges and daddy got me to divorce him. Anyway later that night I went to daddy's place to tell him what happened and he wanted to give me money so I can pay him off but I told him that it was my business... So he drove me to Joe's hotel room..." She stopped and took another sip of coffee as Syaoran throw his wax paper back into the paper bag.   
  
"Don't you want to know if I killed him?" She asked her eyes missy but no tears fell from her eyes. He wiped his mouth and placed in to the bag and then he turned in his seat to look at her.  
  
"You know Sakura, as you friend.... Yes, I really do want to know if you killed me but as your lawyer no... Look, it's going to be all right. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.. You'll get off and before you know it you'll be back to work." She brushed a lock of hair out of her face and then said,. " Syaoran promise me you will not tell Sam what happened... I want to be the one that tells him. Ok?" Syaoran placed his hand over her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "You got it, marine. Now lets get going ... the admiral is going to wonder what happened to us." He picked up his garbage and waited for Sakura to grab her things before they headed back to the office.  
  
A few hours later, Navy HQ's Parking lot/3:45pm  
  
Sakura sighed as she listened to Meichiko go on and on about the cases she got from Sakura. She was giving the rest of the week off and now had her personal belongs in a cardboard box and they were heading towards her car.   
  
"So ma'am I read over the statements for the Wong case and had Meiling find out that there is one more witness you should have add to the list." They stopped in front of Sakura's car. She stopped and turned to face the young marine officer.   
  
"Look, it is now you case. Do what ever you like. Why are you tell me?" Meichiko handle on to the box as Sakura unlocked her car. She took the box from the marine as Meichiko said.   
  
"I just thought you should know what I was planning. But you are correct ma'am this is no longer your case.. I'll just have to work things up with Commander Namie." Sakura took a deep breath before turning towards the officer again. God, I want to slap her but it would only make things worst.   
  
"Good, go talk to Commander Namie.. But let me warn you again; watch what your mouth because other people might not like what you have to say ... Now good day." With that said she got in to her car and drove anyway, while Meichiko just smirked. Like I need you to tell me what people think.. I know people in the office talk about me behind my back   
  
Later that night, Syaoran's apartment/10:00pm  
  
Syaoran was sitting at his desk working on Sakura's case. He was dressed in a gray Navy sweat shirt and black cargo pants,his hair damp from the shower but still messy. He scribbled some notes down on this yellow pad when he heard someone knock on the door. He walked over to the door and took a peep. He gave a grin when he noticed who it was.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked sari as she stepped into the apartment in a red coat. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before she entered the apartment. She placed her purse and coat on the coat rake by the door and as Syaoran locked the door.   
  
"Thought I come and visit you, since I have not seen you for about a week." Syaoran nodded and he headed into his kitchen to get her some water. As he poured the water into the cup he said.   
  
"Well I've missed you as well. So how was the screening?" Sari shrugged her blue sweater covered shoulders as she wander aimlessly around the living room.   
  
"Ok, we've narrowed down the lead characters to three people." She noticed law books and files laying around his desk and walked towards it. Syaoran turned with her water and noticed her glancing at the file on his desk. He quickly walked over there and closed the files and piled them to one side of the desk.   
  
"Sari you know you can't look at them." She looked at him and she leaned against the edge of the table.   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean too. But if you don't mind me asking Sakura's in trouble?" Syaoran sighed and he slupped into his chair. He looked up at her and then said.   
  
"You know I can't tell you but yes.." Sari placed her glass down and walked over to his side of his desk.   
  
"You've told Sam right?" He shook his head. "No, I promised Sakura that I wouldn't because she wanted to be the one to tell him." She nodded as she took hold of his hands.   
  
"I'm sure who ever Sakura's lawyer is they'll get her off, right?" He adverted his gaze to the hard wood floor. She groaned and said.  
  
"Don't tell me you're her lawyer.." He nodded his head. She sighed and said. "Well at least we'll be about to go to that cabin in the mountain this weekend which is tomorrow. Her trail does not start right until tomorrow right?" Syaoran looked at her and he kissed the palm of her hand.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't go.... Sakura's trail starts Saturday, which means I only have about 2 days to prepare of the trail." Sari released her hands from his grip and walked towards the window.   
  
After a few minutes of silence she ran her hands through her silky dark brown hair. " I can't take this any more. Why are you always are Sakura's aid? She already has a boyfriend and to make it this boyfriend's status higher she's engaged to him. Yet she seems to always be by you." Syaoran sat in his seat staring at her and then said.   
  
"My relationship with Sakura is complicated. We've been friends since we were six and we've been through a lot together. It's only right that I be there for her when she needs me.." Sari turned and looked at him. Her eyes glowing as she stares into his amber orbs.   
  
"But she already has a fiancée. He should be the one to stand by her stand, not you.." He just up from his chair and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Sometimes, there are only certain things boyfriends can do.. And for the other times that's the best friend's job. I'm sure there are things that you tell your girlfriends about and not me.." She sighed and nodded while she rested her head against his chest.   
  
"But I just can't help myself from feeling jealous. I guess I love you and maybe someday in the near future some handsome sailor will put a ring on my finger." She said looking up at him. He gave a small smile and then wrapped his arms tightly around her.   
  
Just then the phone rang braking the moment for the two if them. He let go and walked over to the stand by the coach and glanced at the caller ID. Uncle Kinomoto.? Sari walked over to his side and glanced down at the caller ID.   
  
"Kinomoto-san? Isn't that Sakura's father? What does he want?" The ringing stopped and the machine was starting to record his voice. " Commander this General Kinomoto. I need you to pick up it's very important.." Syaoran quickly picked up the phone ending the conversation with the machine.   
  
"General, this is Syaoran. What can I do for you?... She what? She called him sam and then she went out. She has not come home yet? She might have just you know stopped by the dam to clear her head... Was not there huh? Ok. I'll go and look for her." He hung up the phone and turned his head towards Sari and said   
  
"I have to go out. Why don't I walk you out?" Sari nodded and they both walked towards his front door. Both grabbing their coat as they headed out.   
  
Sari pressed the button for the elevator. She adjust the collar of her coat as they waited for the elevator. Syaoran was buttoning up the second to last button when she asked.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran sighed and wrapped his scraf around his neck.   
  
"Sakura went missing. The general said that he bought over some take-out and they ate. She debated on whether or not she should call Sam. Afterward she grabbed her coat and headed out. She's been gone for 2 hours and he's worried that something might have happened to her." The elevator arrived and they stepped on. Sari slipped her purse over her shoulder before saying.   
  
"She is a marine. I'm sure she can take care of herself." He nodded in agreement and slipped his gloves on. "Yea, but since the general called I think I better go out and look for her." I'm sure she can take care of herself but there is something that we're afraid she might do...   
  
He walked her to her car and slammed the door close and watched as she drove away before reaching for his cell phone and dialing Meiling's number which she picked up in to seconds.   
  
"Hey Syaoran, what can I do for you?" He took a deep breath as he thought of what to say to her.   
  
"Sakura's missing you think you can tell me where you, Tomoyo and Sakura hang usually after work. I mean I know that since Tomoyo's pregnancy you guys head for a dinner..." Meiling butted in at that moment and said in a worried tone.   
  
"She must be upset about the trail coming... we use to head over to Blue Mountain after work..." Syaoran made a mental note of that and then said.   
  
"Thanks... I better get going.. I'll call you later if I don't find her ok?" Meiling said.   
  
"Sure, and I hope you do find her." With that he hung up the phone and head towards his green BMW.  
  
Blue Mountain/11:45  
  
Syaoran entered the misty bar and his eyes roamed over the customers sitting around the tables. Just then a girl in a short mini skirt, gray top and tan body walked towards him. She gave him a sweet smile and then placed her hand on his fore arm.   
  
"Hey stranger, can you buy me a drink.." Syaoran just smiled and removed her hand from his arm before saying. "I'm just here to look for a friend of mine." At that very moment he spotted Sakura nursing a drink at the bar with a coat unbuttoned.   
  
"There she is. Thanks anyway." And then walked way. The girl sighed and headed over to her group of friends who where giggling.   
  
Sakura drank the last drop of her drink and then gave a dizzy smile to the bartender. She ran her hand through her hair just as Syaoran walked over to her. He looked at her and nodded that she was almost drunk. He sighed and said  
  
"Come one Sakura I'm taking you home." Sakura turned and gave him a weak smile. She pointed at him and slurred out.   
  
"Hey Commander. You've come to join me. Here take a seat." She turned and looked at the bartender. "A beer for my friend here and another Dirty Mary over here." Syaoran quickly shook his head and said to the guy.   
  
"Sorry, cancel that order..." He turned his attention to Sakura and said.   
  
"Come on you've drank enough for one night... I'm taking you home." He said dropping some money on the counter. He placed his arms around her waist as he draped one of her arms around his shoulder.   
  
They were almost at the door when Sakura spotted a group of marines sitting at a booth at corner. She stood up and made her way towards the men who stopped talking when they noticed her. She smiled at them and said   
  
"Hey, marines... wanna have drink with me?" The guy sitting to her right smirked at his friends chuckled. He looked up at her and asked "Why would a pretty little lady want to have drinks with us. You tried of your boyfriend over there." He pointed towards Syaoran who was talking on the phone while keeping an eye on her.   
  
She turned and giggled as she looked at Syaoran. "He's not my boyfriend, silly. Now what do you say. I'll have a drink with each of you how is." She giggled pointing to each of the five marines at the table. The one sitting in the middle smiled and as his eyes roamed over Sakura's body.   
  
"Ok, but first you have to tell us why you want to have drinks with us?" She pushed herself up from the table and then said. "Because I out rank all of you. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel..." The guys chuckled and said finally the one that was to her left said.   
  
"Well I have to say we have not seen a marine as pretty as you...and we have not disobey an order yet. So way don't you Ma'am sit by me." Sakura was about walk walk towards the guy when Sakura reach her and said.   
  
"Sorry guys. This marine is taken." He said placing his arm around her waist to steady her. One of the guys stood up and said.   
  
"She just said that you were not her boyfriend. Now if the girl wants to sit and have drinks with her let her." He said raising his voice. Syaoran just stared at him and glanced at the other four marines who were ready to back up their friend.   
  
"Look, sergeant. I don't want any trouble. I just want to take my friend. But if it's something that you want. Then I'll be happy to report you to your Commander officers." The guys chuckled as they glanced at him.   
  
"Hey right? You and what army?" asked the guy that was sitting to their right. Syaoran reached into his coat and pulled out his military ID. " The Navy." The guys noticed the rank written on his card and stood up.   
  
"Sorry, Commander..." They said standing at attention. He placed his ID away and adjusted Sakura's left hand around his shoulder.   
  
"Well now that we have all that cleared up, can I take me friend home?" The guys said in union. "Yes, Sir" Syaoran smirked and turned his head towards Sakura's and said.   
  
" Let's go home..." as they turned to leave Syaoran said over his shoulder.   
  
"As you were." The man relaxed and sat down again. He turned once more and said looking at the guys.   
  
"One more thing... Never say the word army in front of a naval officer." He then winked and headed out the door with Sakura trying to walk on her own.   
  
Outside on the street, by Syaoran's car/11:35pm  
  
With Sakura mumbling to herself , Syaoran glanced around the street for Sakura's car.Look like she took the bus here. After looking around for five minutes he said. " I guess I'll be driving you home. It was a good thing I called your father and told him that I had found you and that he could go home."   
  
It took them ten minutes to reach his car. He slowly reached into his pocket for his keys with his right hand wrapped around her waist. It took another five minute before he got the door open and was trying to get her in to car but was having trouble because she kept on saying. " I want more to drink.." He sighed and said.   
  
"Fine, I'll take you to get something to drink. Now get in to the car please." She nodded and turned to look at him. Her eyes were red from the amount she had drunk; even if was only one drink. Once she was seated he placed the seat belt on her he slammed the door shut and sighed. Man, this is heard work. At least I found her. Now, I can take you home. Just as he walked over to his side of the he noticed Sakura had fallen a sleep. He sighed once again as he stepped into his car. He stared at her profile and brushed some hair out of her face. " What am I going to do with you Colonel?" Just then Sakura mumbled something, which made him grin. He glanced at her one last time before driving off in to the night.  
  
------------ -------------- ---------  
  
AN There you have it part 15... I hope you liked it. Sorry. I don't drink so I made up the name of her drink... well tell me what you think should happen next.. Well please continue to review and I'll keep posting.. Until next time, Bye! 


	16. Whole Package

Here is part 16. I hope you like it... Sam reappears in this chapter. Once again, thanks for the reviews.

Note: Picks up from the last chapter.(Sakura has two bathrooms in her apartment)

------------ ------------------- ----------------

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

--- --- Flashback (setting/time) depending

------------ -------------- ------------ ----------

Syaoran sighed as he pushed open her front door with the spare key she had given him. Sakura meanwhile was in a dizzy and didn't really know what was going on. Syaoran flipped on the switch and then placed the key on the shelf by the door. He looked down and Sakura's semi opened eyes and sighed. Thank god for that elevator and naval training.... I wouldn't have made it up three steps. Must be all those burgers she eats. 

He leaned her against the shelf and asked. "Can you hear me Sakura?" She mumbled something, which he didn't understand. He sighed and said as he slipped off his coat and tossed it on her coach. "Must mean no." Afterward he removed her coat and helped her to her room.

Once in her room he snapped his fingers and the lamps on her nightstand flickered on. Thank god, she brought one of these. He guided her to her bed helped her in where she mumbled "Syaoran, don't go" He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face before retrieving her blanket and pulling up and around her neck.

Just as he was about to turn and leave he felt Sakura's hand on his. She turned her head slightly to the left and with her half awake she said. "Don't leave... Syaoran..." He smiled and tucked her hand back under the blanket and kneeled down next to her bed.

"Silly, I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm just going to use the bathroom and make you some hot tea." She gave him a bewilder look. He chuckled in response before saying.

"You went drinking tonight... anyway I'll explain it to you when you're more awake. Now get some rest.." He patted her head and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She gave a smile and then closed her eyes. Syaoran turned off the lights and then slipped out the door. He sighed once more and headed towards the kitchen. I know it's just the alcohol talking 

Ten minutes later he had a steaming hot cup of green tea set in her favorite cup. He removed the tealeaves and placed the cup on a tray with some sour dried fruit and was about to carry it to the bedroom when he heard a knock at the door.

He placed the tray on the coffee table and opened the door to find Sam standing on the other side with his luggage. Syaoran stepped aside and said. " Sakura's in her room sleep. She drank a little to much tonight. Why? I'm sure you know the reason." Sam entered and watched as Syaoran grabbed his things and head out the door but not before saying. "Have her drink the tea when she wakes up. In on the coffee table."

In A Heartbeat

Part 16 (whole package)

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed. 8:30am.. and I don't have to go to work... She throw her blanket aside and swung her legs over the side. She turned and noticed a cup of cold tea and sour fruit sitting on her nightstand. Her face broke into a grin as she recalled what happened last night with Syaoran.

She reached for the cup and drank everything in one gulp. After wiping her mouth she head towards the bathroom to wash her face and shower. Ten minutes later she reappeared dressed in a pair of jeans and a white Mickey Mouse t-shirt. She walked into the living room and noticed Sam sitting on one of her chairs reading.

"You're up.. How was your sleep?" Sakura shrugged and sat down on the coach.

"Ok, just a slight head ach. So what are you doing here? I thought the admiral in Hawaii need you for a case and you were not going to come back for an other three days?" Her tone solid. He placed the magazine he was down on the coffee table and turned in his seat.

"Well I know when you called me yesterday it didn't go to well and I thought we should talk about it. Face to Face, not over the phone." Sakura nodded, tucking her feet under herself.

"Ok, you wanted to talk go ahead." She said looking at him. Her eyes staring into his. He took a deep breath and then started.

"Why did you call me to tell me that you had killed someone?" Sakura took a deep breath also before starting.

"Because I felt that you had a right to know. We're going to be married in two months. It's only right that you know and I knew that if I didn't tell you now.. "She paused thinking. "You found out later... things would have gotten worst. But I have a feeling that me being married before is not what is what's bugging you." She said placing a piece of hair behind her ear. Sam glanced at her and sighed.

"I guess you're right... But why didn't you tell me about your ex husband early?" Sakura looked at him and then said.

"No one knew about him except for daddy and the only reason I married him was because I was lonely and drunk." Sam just looked at her and then reached out and gripped her hands, which was resting against the armrest of coach. He smiled causing her to smile back He reached for the bridal magazines and placed them on his lap. He then moved to the coach and sat down next to her.

She stared at them and noticed that there was a new magazine sitting at the top, which had not been there before. She leaned towards him and read the title. " So it looks like you've picked a place. Where is it located?" He smiled flipping through the pages until he came to the one he wanted. It was a picture of a large church with tinted windows looking really old. She looked up at him and said in an uncertain voice.

"I'm not sure Sam... I mean, it's really pretty and all but I really wanted to get married in a smaller place. Nothing really fancy." He looked up from the photo and then said.

"I know you want a small wedding but this place is great.. I even booked us a tour for today." Sakura backed away and stared at him. Her face giving off a semi shocked expression.

"Today?... I'm not sure." Sam placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Come on it's just a tour... Besides I called the office this morning to tell them you were going to take a sick day and they told me that you had the rest of the week off." Sakura sighed and then slowly nodded her head.

Meiling's apartment/8:45pm

There was knock on the door when Meiling placed her last dish on the shelf. She glanced at the clock on the wall and smirked. Who would want to come by my place at 8om on a Friday night? She wiped her hands on her over size shirt and headed towards the door.

"Ma'am what are you doing here?" asked Meiling as she opened the door to find Sakura dressed in a pair of jean and a button down blouse. She smiled at Meiling and asked in response to her question.

"Can I come in?" Meiling nodded allowing her to enter. Once the door was locked and the two of them were seated Meiling asked.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sakura glanced around the apartment and smiled. "No, thanks... You've got a really nice place. To bad Syaoran didn't get one." Meiling chuckled. "He wouldn't want one. I got this one because my mom pays the most of the rent for me. Sakura's if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here? I heard from Syaoran that Sam return. I thought you would be spending the night with him?" At that statement Sakura slumped back on the coach.

"Don't even mention his name or the word wedding. I'm going crazy." Meiling popped open a bag of chips and grabbed a handful before saying.

"What happened?" Sakura sighed and then sat up to reach for bag of chips on the table.

"Everything was going fine until Sam said that he had the location picked up and all that stuff. Sure the Tomoeda Church of Angels is gorgeous and breath taking but it's not what I want." Meiling nodded and she placed chips in to her mouth.

"Did you tell him that you didn't want a large wedding?" Sakura nodded as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Yeah, but he didn't seem to get it... You know I want something simple. It's the guy that I marry that's really important. But that day will be the most important day in his life. So I guess we could have the wedding there..." She sighed once again as Meiling wiped her hands on napkin from her pocket.

"I'm just really tiered from all the work and the trail that's coming up in two days... I don't really know what I should do now." Meiling sighed and looked at her friend.

"Sakura.... I might not know how you feel right now but I do know that what ever it is you are feeling just forget about it for now. Just concentrate on one thing, which would be wedding coming. Don't forget Admiral Yuki will be throwing you a pre-engagement party at the office soon." Sakura could help but chuckle.

"Pre-engagement party? Who came up with that?" Meiling glance at the floor trying to contain her giggles too. After a few minutes she said. "Tomoyo, she was so bored at home she called the Admiral in to giving you one. She'll be plain it." Sakura leaned back with a smile on her.

"I can hardly wait,. sounds like fun." She said with a straight face but after noticing the smile on Meiling's face, started laughing.

Two days later (Monday), Courtroom/2:34pm

Meichiko stood up from her side of the defendant's oak table. She walked around the table twirling a pen in her hand. She looked at Fujitaka sitting on the witness stand dressed in his uniform. She cleared her throat and then asked.

"So what you are saying is that you went to look for Joe after the Colonel told you that she would take care of it?" Fujitaka leaned back in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Yes, that is correct..." Meichiko nodded walking after way across the courtroom.

"Then what happened?" Fujitaka was silent for a minute and then said.

"I went up to his hotel to talk to him..."

--- --- Room 112/8:59pm--- ---

Joe smirked as he watched Fujitaka walk into the room. Joe locked the door and walked around the older man. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip. Afterward he said.

"So dad, what brings you here to my room? Have you come to tell me that Sakura has come to her senses and wants me back in to her life again" Fujitaka just looked at Joe and then said in a harsh tone.

"I'm no longer your dad... You and Sakura got a divorce a long time again. Sakura told me what happened between the two of you early this morning... What is it what you want from her?" He asked Joe who took another sip of his drink. With a smug look Joe replayed.

"I just want Sakura and maybe some money." Fuhikata reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a clear plastic bag containing money. He threw it on to the queen size bed and said.

"I can't help you with Sakura but here is 2100 yen. Enough for you to pay off the guy and buy a house in Hirosaki." Joe placed his glass down on the wine chart and walked up to the bed. He stared at it and smirked. "Now I want you to leave Tomoeda and Sakura alone." He then turned to leave but that was when Joe placed a gun and shouted.

"It was you who told Sakura to get a divorce... You are the reason why Sakura is engaged to another guy." Fujitaka stared at the door before turning around. After a few minutes he turned and started at Joe. He walked up to him and said.

"Yea, I was the one that told her.. She now has a new life and it does not include you. Take the money and leave." Joe shook his head and aimed the gun at his chest.

"The only why you can get rid of me is by killing me. But it looks like I'm going to be the one." Fujitaka lunged at him and they struggled for it for about two minutes. When Fujitaka finally got the gun away from and had it aimed at him chest Joe gave a smirk.

He raised his hands and arms wide. There was a glint of the young man's eyes as he said with a chuckle. "Go a head shot me...." They both stared at each other for a few minutes until Joe said. "Give it your best shot because if you don't kill me here then I'll always be after Sakura.." That's when he pulled the trigger and a bullet when through him and then he fell on to the floor.

Present, Courtroom/2:55pm

Meichiko placed the pen in to her green uniform pocket slowly walking towards the witness stand. She looked at Fujitaka and then asked.

"So what happened after you shot him?" he laced his fingers together on his lap and then said.

"Sakura came up and we tried to dial out for the police but the phone was die. So we in to the hall to used her cell phone." Meichiko nodded.

"Did you stay and wait for the police to arrive?" He nodded and responded. "Yes. We even gave them our statements."

"Did Sakura tell you to call a lawyer?" Fujitaka was silent for a few minutes before he responded.

"No she did not." Meichiko glanced at Sakura who was seated next to Syaoran at the same table dressed in her dark green marine uniform. She then turned towards him again and asked

"So you're telling me that your daughter who is also a lawyer not to call a lawyer?" Before he had a chance to answer Syaoran shoot up and said.

"Objection, your honor her question is harmful to my client." Meichiko turned towards the judge and was about to say something when the judge said.

"Sustained. Please keep your questions towards the witness not towards the Colonel." Meichiko gave her head a slight nod and then said.

"No more questions." And then she turned to sit down. The prosecutor stood up and looked at Fujitaka.

"Can you tell us, general where the money is now?"

"No, I can't tell you were its at." The prosecutor placed his hands behind his back.

"But you gave him the money yourself. How can you not know where it's at?" He asked. Fujitaka cleared his throat and then said.

"I might have given him the money but after I placed it on the bed I don't know what happened to it." Sakura meanwhile sighed in her seat staring at her father.

Same day, Syaoran's office 3:23pm

Meichiko stood at attention in front of Syaoran's desk while he leaned back in his seat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now relax... don't go crazy... But he could not help it and asked in a harsh tone.

"What the heck were you doing in there?" She stared straight ahead without blinking.

"What do you mean sir?" Syaoran leaned forward in his seat and said. "I mean in the court while you were questioning your client. Why are you putting the blame on the Sa,.... the Colonel?"

"I am only trying to defend my client." He stared at her. He noticed that she was not afraid or even blinked but her voice did rise when he said.

"By putting the blame on the Colonel what were you thinking?" She staring straight ahead but lowered her head and looked at him.

"Commander Li my job is to defend my client.... The General is not a lawyer therefore I had to make it known that he might not have known that. Also by having him answer that question it would prove to them that they had not planed it out and that because if they were working together then they would have both asked for a lawyer." Syaoran sighed his gaze on the lieutenant soften as he said.

"I see your point, I know you want to won this case but please next time it would better if you had told me ahead of time." Meichiko nodded and returned to staring straight ahead of her.

"May I go now,sir?" Syaoran rolled his chair and nodded reaching for a file.

"Yes, you are dismissed." She snapped her heels and head out the door, closing the door behind her.

There was about three minutes of silence in the room when the door reopened and Sakura stepped in the room. She was mad and she made it clear when she cleared her throat. Syaoran who was busy writing hunched over the file glanced at the pair of feet in front of him and said.

"Lieutenant I said you were dismissed. What is it that you want?" Sakura looked at him and said in a harsh tone.

"We need to talk Commander." Syaoran looked up and found Sakura standing there her hands at her side and her coat on. Syaoran leaned back in his chair and said.

"You want to sit down Colonel?" She shook her head. "No" he shrugged and tossed the pen on to the desk.

"Ok. Go ahead.. What is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura stared at him. "I want you to put me on the stand." Syaoran looked at her bewilder.

"What? Sakura that's not a good idea." He said while she just stared at her.

"I want to tell my story.. Let me go up there." Syaoran stood up from his chair and stared at her dark green eyes.

"I'm telling you it's not a good idea... as your lawyer." He said running his head through his hair. What is she thinking?.. She will get her butt chewed out.... Her eyes were dark and determined as she respond in a harsh and pissed off tome.

"Well as your client I have a right to take the stand.... I will not let my father take the blame for me... I've lost Touya.. I can't lose him." he took a deep breath staring into his best friends eyes

"Sakura.." he said in a pleading voice. She just stared at him not budging.

"You either put me on the stand or I'll have Lieutenant Ameda put me on the stand. Thinking about it.., because, either way I'm going to be on that stand." She then turned and stormed out of the room leaving him staring that the door with the blinds moving back and forth.

-------------- ---------------- ---------------------

AN There you have it... What do you think? Please place them in the review. Until next time, Bye!'


	17. Threes a crowd

Here is part 17.. I hope you like it.... PS. The kikura in this part, the one that wants Joe's money is different from the other guy. I'm just using the same name.

Note: picks up from the last part.

--------- ----------------- -----------

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

--- --- flashback(setting/time) depending

-------------- -------------- --------------

Syaoran sat in the dimly lit living room in his apartment. He picked up the glass of wine next to him and sighed. He took a sip of his drink and then gently placed it back on the coffee table. Am I doing the right thing? If Sakura takes the stand tomorrow then... But if she does not it might look like she's hiding something. His thoughts were broken when Sari walked by and sat down on the coach next to him.

She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was waiting for him to say something but he did not seem to notice anything. His thoughts were on what Sakura had said early that afternoon. Sari sighed and removed herself from him.

"Li, Syaoran... you asked me to come over this evening and now you're not even paying attention." She said in a pissed off tone. Syaoran turned and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked. She groaned and stood up. She grabbed her purse and then turned to say.

"See you were not even paying attention. I'm going home." He stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, my mind was some where else. I promise I'll listen now." He said staring in to her eyes, his eyes glowing. She just straighten her button sweater then swung her purse over her shoulder heading for the door.

Her eyes soften when she turned and looked at him. He walked towards her and said. "Talk to me Sari." She grabbed her coat and slipped it on. As she placed her scarf around her neck she responded

"I know this case mean a lot to you. I also wish that Sakura gets off but..." She looked a way. "I can't be here while your mind is some where else. It's not fair to either of us....." Syaoran walked up and just looked at her. She stared back at him. When he had nothing to say she turned and headed out the door.

"Call me when you've cleared your head. Tell Sakura I wish her luck." There is no way I'm letting that Sakura steal Syaoran away. She then gave a grin and closed the door. Syaoran sighed and head back to the coach shaking his head.

In A Heartbeat

Part 17 (Threes a crowd)

"Would the defends please stand?" asked the judge. Sakura, Fujitaka, Meichiko and Syaoran stood up at once. Sakura gave a nervous glance towards Syaoran who moved his hand closer to hers and gave it a light squeeze. She returned her glance towards the front of the courtroom as the judge read off the finding.

"This court finds Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto and General Fujitaka not guilty. They are hear by able to return to active duty. Court adjourned." With the banging to the gavel Sakura smiled and turned towards Syaoran.

"Thank you... for listening to me and letting me go up on the stand." She said with a smile on her face. Syaoran smiled back and shook hands instead of hug since they were in uniform.

"Me too..."He noticed that Meichiko had collected her things and had handed out while Fujitaka stood there waiting for them. Syaoran leaned towards the General and said.

"Lets get out of here, Sir..." With a nod they headed out of the courtroom and towards the elevator.

Outside Navy HQ/9:45am

Syaoran shook Fujitaka's hand one last time with Sakura standing by his side. Once they had watched him walk towards his car parked out on the street Sakura smiled. She turned and said.

"So how did you know that Kikaru was the one that took the money?" Syaoran shrugged and said as they head back upstairs.

"Guess really and I was lucky enough with Eriol's help able to locate him. Now that you're off the hook I think there's a dinner with my name on it." He said with a grin on his face. Sakura stopped as she removed her cover and stared at him. In a stern voice she said.

"What dinner? I heard from Meiling that you were the one that wanted to defend me. You should be the one to treat me.." A grin started to appear on her face as they waited the elevator and then between giggles said.

"But I must thank you.. So sure I'll treat you to dinner." His smiled widen and as he watched her giggle.

--- --- Day before, courtroom/1:20pm--- ---

Syaoran walked up to the witness stand where Sakura was seated and asked.

"Colonel can you tell us what happened?" Sakura nodded and was silent for a few minutes before saying.

"I had arrived at Joe's hotel but I never went up first. I was scared so walked around. Around 9:05 I walked up the room. When I knocked on the door of room 112 my father opened the door. Joe was alive and well." She stopped and stared at Syaoran like she was trying to read her thoughts.

"I walked passed him and then told him that it was over and that there is nothing he could do to change the fact that I don't love him anymore. I was about to walked out the door when he picked up the gun from bed and said that he would me..." She stopped again when she noticed Syaoran staring at her, listening to every word.

"I tried to get the gun up of his hands but I didn't get a chance because before I knew it he had pulled the trigger and the gun had fired and he hand shot himself..."

Present day, Syaoran's office/10:00am

The knocking the on the door way cause him to look up. Sakura was leaning there with a smile on her face. She walked in, closing the door and sat down while Syaoran turned away from the window and asked.

"I thought you went to talk to the Admiral?" She nodded, crossing her legs.

"I'm to return to duty in two days. He thinks I need time to recover and clear my head." Syaoran looked at her with worried eyes and asked.

"So do you? I mean need to you-know clear your head." She smiled and said.

"Not really but I think it would come in handy because he's sentenced me to light duty for the rest of the week. I think he's punishing me." Syaoran leaned back in his chair and said.

"Just suck it up Marine..." She smiled and placed her hands on the armrest. "So what were you thinking about before I entered. And don't tell me nothing because I can read you. I guess we have good sense of timing when it comes to each other." He smiled back reaching for a file.

"Just about what you said in court..." she nodded in response "Still thank you... I think I would have be dropped if you did find the witness. I didn't know what I would have done if it was not for you... If I didn't see Joe again or maybe if I didn't go up he would have killed himself." She averted her gaze. Syaoran leaned forward towards his desk and said sternly but softly.

"Hey, Hey listen to me.... It's not your fuilt. Joe was the one that thought he could do whatever he wanted. If he didn't kill himself Kikaru might have killed him." I would have killed him if he didn't kill himself anyway. Sakura looked up and gave a smile.

"I guess you're right." Just then Sari knocked on the door. Syaoran glanced at the door and then said.

"Enter." Sari walked in dressed in a ankle length skirt and a mini peak coat. Her multicolored scarf wrapped around her neck. Her boots clicked against the tilted floor.

"Syaoran, sweet are we going to head out to lunch today... I found this really cute please that has these... great.." She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Sakura sitting there. She smiled at Sakura and said. " Colonel congratulations. I heard that you got off.."

"Thank you Sari... well it was nice to see you again Sari. I'm sure you and

Syaoran have lots of plain. I have to go anyway, meeting up with Sam and anyway." She stood up and said to Syaoran.

"I'll see you in two days." Then she exited the room leave them. Once she was gone Sari leaned against the desk and said. "I'm so glad you call me. I'm sorry I walked out on you last time. You know I missed you right?" Syaoran nodded who averted his gaze towards her girlfriend.

"I've missed you too and I'm sorry I worried about Sakura... Anyway.. you found a new place.?" He asked with a smile on his face. She nodded her hand and took his hands into hers.

"Yeah, It's really cute. The stars of my movie went there yesterday and said that we could love it. So when are you free?" he thought about and said. "Well I have a meeting with the Admiral in a few minutes but I should be done my 1pm. You think you can wait until then?" he asked.

"Of Course...." She said with a grin on her face.

Following Wednesday, Syaoran's office/1:34pm

Syaoran typed the last word for his report and then pressed the print button. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. Another day.. Wonder how Sakura's doing with her wedding plans. Is she really going to go throw with it? He heard the click of the machine and reach under the desk for the paper. He glance through it and gave a satisfying grin. " All due, better make copies of it... With that he grabbed an empty folder and slipped the report and other documents in and headed for the copy machine in the bullpen.

Bullpen/1:50pm

Syaoran gently closed the cover of the copy machine and pressed the green button. He glanced at his folder until Meiling walked up to him with a click board in her hand. She scribbled something down and then said to Syaoran.

"Commander Li, just the guy that I wanted to see." Syaoran looked up and smiled. "So what can I do for you Lieutenant?" when a girl with red hair pulled back in to a braid walked passed then in a dark blue naval uniform. She carried a black briefcase in her left hand. Her red eyes darted around as if she was looking for someone. She spotted Syaoran and walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Commander Li Syaoran? Hi." Said the girl with a smile on her face. Syaoran smiled back and said.

"Kaho... what are you doing here? I thought you were in working in Kyoto?" She nodded and said.

"I still am. But for now I'm going to be kind of working here. I'm hear to assist a Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto on a murder case." Meiling smile wide and she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, Lieutenant Commander Ruki. The Colonel told me that you were coming but right now she's in court." Syaoran picked up the papers from the copy machine and slid them into the folder once again. Afterward he said.

"Commander Ruki this is Lieutenant Li she's our legal aid here. The commander here use to be my partner." Meiling nodded and then glanced down at her clipboard.

"Oh before I get... Tomoyo's planning a pre-engagement party for the Colonel on Friday and she waits me to ask people go. You are going right?" Kaho looked at Syaoran with a smile on her face. He shifted from other and said.

"Yeah , why not. It's after work right?" Meiling nodded checking his name off. "Yes, the Admiral is letting us throw the party in the second floor cnference room at 7:45 on Friday."

"That sounds nice who's the Colonel engaged to?" asked Kaho who had unbuttoned her coat was was leaning against the poll by the machine. Meiling lowered her hands to her side and said. "To a US Naval officer Sam Domoto." She said with a smile on her face. Kaho noticed Syaoran's dark look when Sam's name was mention. Kaho then smile and asked. "Lieutenant Li could you show me to the Colonel's office?" Meiling nodded and the two ladies walked away talking, while Syaoran stood there and sighed. He then slipped the original copy of his report in to the metal filing cabinet to his left.

Later that evening, Outside Navy HQ/6:00pm

Syaoran walked placing his gloves on when Kaho walked up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "What are you still doing here so late?" He asked as he pulled his glove on. She slipped on hers and said.

"The Colonel and I were walking on some evidence since I came a computer expert." He grinned and removed his cover from under his arm and said.

"Thanks for rubbing in again... So how's life in Kyoto?" he asked as he waited for her to button up her coat. Her red eyes sparked as placed her cover on.

"Good, but of course my partner isn't as exciting as you.. But then I'm glad because I think I can only take on Li Syaoran." She said as they head down the stairs. He smiled back and said in a sarcastic tone. "Are you mocking me?" She giggled and shook her head. "You have not changed at all. I'm glad." They were walking towards their car she said. "To tell you the truth I'm here because Admiral Yuki wants me to work here. The naval office that I worked for in Kyoto closed down it's ComputerUnit not enough money."

Syaoran turned his head to look at her. With a smile on his face he said. "Trying to see if you lost your touch." She smiled back and said "Yeah... But I'm kind of glad I did come back. I missed working with you..." She stared at the ground. Syaoran was silent for a moment "Me, too..."

Just as they were near their car Kaho right leg flow out from under her. Syaoran caught her just as her body leaned back. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and they did a little turn so that once she was on solid ground again she was now standing to his left. They stared into each other's eye. God, he's cute. She was interrupted when Syaoran cleared his throat and they separated.

"Sorry, about that." She said recomposing herself. He gave a lazy grin and said. "It's alright... You didn't see the patch of ice for there." He said pointing to the clear sheet of ice where she had stepped on. "Guess I missed that..." They averted their gaze from each other and said nothing to each other until they got to their car, which for some reason where, parked next to each other.

"Thanks again.. Would have looked if that happened tomorrow when everyone was here." She gave an uneasy chuckle. He just smiled back. "Understandable. I'll see you tomorrow, good night and drive safely" Then he unlocked the door and slid into his car. A light bitter breeze blow by as she watched him drive out.

"You too.." She whispered in the bitter winter air and then stepped into her car.

Next day, Bullpen/11:43am

The door to Syaoran's office was closed and so where the blinds. Sakura walked past Meichiko's and picked up her phone messages short dressed in her dark green marine uniform. A file was tucked under her arms as she walked across the large office space where everyone was working. She glanced at his door before entering her office. Just as she was about to push open her door Meiling walked up to her and said.

"Ma'am, I tried looking for the copy of the brief you wanted but I can't find it. They must have took it up stairs to get filed." Sakura turned and ran her hands through her neck length amber hair.

"I think Syaoran has a copy of it. I'll go ask him." Meiling nodded and headed to her desk. Sakura removed the file she had tucked under her arm and then walked towards his office. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened it.

She stepped and side just as Sari turned the chair around. Sakura took a step back and said in an apologetic tone. "Oh sorry Sari. I don't know you were here. I thought it was Syaoran was here... I guess not.." Sari shook her head and said

"Yeah, he went to get something told me to wait for him here. So I just sat down in his chair." Sakura nodded and then glanced around the room. Then Kaho entered the room and takes a step back surprised to see Sakura and some girl she's never seen before in Syaoran's office. She steps further into the office and says.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Commander Kaho Ruki." Sari stands up to shake the red haired girl's hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sari, Syaoran's girlfriend." Kaho just nods her head. Then stepped back and leans against the mini bookshelf near the coat rack.

There was a moment of awkwardness in the room when Sari finally asked Sakura, "Heard from Syaoran that the office is throwing you aw pre-engagement party." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I was surprised when they told me early this week. But with all the wedding preparation it's great to finally have something that has to do with the wedding that I don't have to plan." All three just smiled and the Kaho asked.

"Have you gotten your dress yet?" She shook her head. "No not yet. Been busy.. you know with the murder case and all." Just as Sari was about to say something Syaoran enters the room but also had to take a step back. Ok, breathe.. What are they all doing in my office. Ok I know Sari here because we have a lunch date. But Sakura and Kaho... Man, do I need a new life. He placed a smile on his face and then entered the office.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Sakura spoke up and said "Kaho and I came to ask you something but it looks like you're busy we can come by later if you like?" He shook his head as Sari got out of his seat.

"Go ahead.." God, do I hate this.. Three girls... with only one thing in common me... I'm surprised; they didn't kill each other yet. He walked over to his filing cabinet and pulled out the brief that Sakura wanted and handed to her. "Thanks I'll make a copy for myself and then give it back." She walked out of the office and headed toward the copy machine.

Kaho was about to say something but said, "Never mind, I found it... It was inside this file she said and then hurried out of the office. Syaoran shrugged and then Sari said. "That was weird... So you ready for lunch?"

Friday, Conference room/8:01pm

Everyone that worked in the office that knew Sakura were in the conference room. Most of them were still dressed in their uniforms because they did not want to go home and change. Sakura was dressed in her marine uniform and Sam had changed in to a pair of black pants and great shirt. They were standing near a group of office talking while Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling were talking to Yuki. Syaoran and Sari stood together with these two other officers. Syaoran handed Sari another glass of wine. She thanked him and continued with her conversation.

A few minutes later Yuki called everyone over to him. Syaoran's eyes glanced to where Sakura and Sam stood, which was next to a Meiling. Sam had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist while Sakura held her glass of wine. Yuki cleared his throat and then said.

"I am very honor to be able to throw this pre-engagement party, which was plain by Tomoyo." He stopped allowing people to clap their hands. After a few seconds it stopped and he continued. "Now I know you guys want to continue talking so I'll make this short..." He raised his glass.

"To Sakura and Sam, Congratulation. May you have a wonderful life together." Everyone else followed and raised their glasses. They all took a sip and then started to part.

Kaho with her cover tucked under her arm walked over to where Syaoran and Sari stood and said. "I got to go." Syaoran nodded and said. "I'll walked you out." He parted himself from the group of people Sari were talking too and walked her to the door. He pulled it open for her and she steppe out.

She turned and faced him and smiled. "I guess this is good bye for now." She said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about? I thought the Admiral had offered you a job here." She nodded and said looking at him. "He did but I didn't take it.. It was great seeing you again.. I had fun even if it was only for two day. I took a job offer in at the Choshi Naval base." He looked at her with a wildered look.

"I can't stay here because I'll be the third woman in your life.. I don't want to get you in your way." He leaned against the door and asked looking into her red eyes.

"Three women.. Where did you get that?" She chuckled and said leaning towards him. " There is Sari. Then Sakura and lastly me... I know it's not my place to tell you but as your former partner and friend I have to say this..." She stared straight in to his amber eyes "Follow your heart. I can tell you're in love with Sakura.. Tell her how you feel before it gets to late. I might have been here for two days but I'm not blind." He was silent and then she smiled.

"I have to go now... Take care Syaoran.." She gave him and quick huge and then walked away. Syaoran sighed and closed the door. He leaned against it with his gaze to the ground. After a few minute he looked up and spotted Sakura with Sam talking to Yuki. She was standing directly across from him.

She was laughing at something Yuki had said. Then she turned her head. Their eyes met and they were now locked on to each other. Each one trying to read each other's thought. Her eyes gave off a sad look as they stared at each other.

---- ------- --------

AN There you have it part 17. I hope you liked it... Thanks for all the reviews! Until next time, bye!


	18. trust

Here is part 18. I hope you like it. **BASED ON JAG'S ESP SILENT SERVICE. **If you are wondering why half of these chapters are based on JAG esp. will because I get my ideas based on them. Well on with the story!

Note: Takes place at the end of January.

-------- ------------ ------------ -------------------

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

-------- ------------------ ------------- ----------

"Sir, Colonel Kinomoto and Commander Li are here to see you." Came Eriol's voice through the intercom. Yuki pressed the intercom and said. "Send them in." After he took his finger off the button Sakura and Syaoran entered the large office.

"Have a seat." They sat down at once staring at Yuki. After a few seconds Yuki handed Syaoran a file. While Syaoran glanced through it Yuki started to speak.

"I've noticed that you two have been having some trouble with the case I gave you last week." Sakura was the first to speck.

"Sir, we've just been having some trouble.. "Yuki raised and eyebrow and turned his head to look at her.

"Really, because that's not what I've been hearing. Care to yell me what's been going on." Syaoran handed Sakura the file and then spoke up.

"We've might be having some bumps in the road for this case. Sir, we've been partners for a long time and there are times where we don't always see eye to eye." Yuki nodded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I see, well would it be better if I took you guys off this case and give it to Commander Kata and Lieutenant Ameda?" Sakura closed the file and placed it on her lap.

"Sir, I think that would be best." Yuki nodded once again and leaned forward. He pushed up his glasses and then said. "Great, then I will give the case to them. As for the two of you I'll be sending you as a team to the submarine ANGELFISH." Yuki did not get to finish because Sakura had interrupted.

"Sir, the two of us?" Yuki turned his head and stared him in the eye. "Yes, Commander, the two of you. As you can see from the file someone has been poisoning the crew and the Captain of the ANGELFISH wants some answer. Maybe even find out who been doing the dirty work." Sakura gripped the file a little harder and took a deep breath. When either of them hand nothing to say Yuki said in a stern voice.

"Now I except you two to be about to work together. I'm sure that by the time you return everything will be back to normal."

"Yes, Sir." They said in union. Yuki nodded and said pulling out a file from his draw. "Dismissed." They stood up and where about to head out the door when Yuki cleared his throat.

"Commander, one more thing. Prepare to do lots and lots of slouching."

In A Heartbeat

Part 18 (trust)

An hour later Syaoran and Sakura enter the bullpen and walked towards Meiling's desk. She stood up right any and handed each of them a piece of paper. As they were reading it Meiling spoke,

"Sir, Ma'am that was fast... Only took an hour. Anyway here is the list of the crewmember on board the ANGELFISH. The ANGELFISH right now is heading towards the Sea of Japan. A helo is waiting for you at the naval base. It leaves in half an hour."

They both slipped the paper in to their pocket. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Sam and I were suppose to go to a concert tonight but I guess change of plans." Meiling took them and read the title. "I wanted to go to this one... but I couldn't get any tickets..." She looked up and faced Sakura and Syaoran and then asked

"How long will you guys be gone for?" Syaoran thought about it before saying. "Just for today. We'll be back tomorrow morning" Meiling nodded. " Ok, so when Sam arrives I'll give these to him. Sari and Sam does know that you guys will be going on a submarine right?" They both nodded and then Sakura said. "We have to get going." With that they exited the office.

Later that day, ANGELFISH/1:34pm

Sakura nodded as she wrote down what that Captain was saying. Syaoran, along with three other officers including the doctor aboard were talking all at the same time. Half way through Sakura stopped. The captain turned and glanced at her note pad.

"Would you like an other pen?" Sakura looked up and said. "That would be nice." The captain nodded and then said. "I think I have something here that might help you. Admiral Yuki sent it to me to give it to you." He placed his hand out and said to his assistant.

"Saki, do you have the PDA." The Saki glanced at the captain and then reached into his pocket for it. He handed it to the captain who then handed to Sakura.

"It has it's own light and it's been programmed to be able to send email." Sakura nodded and then said glancing at Syaoran. "Captain if you don't mind the Commander and I would like to speck to the crew that works in the galley." The captain nodded and said.

"Go right a head. Myself a long with other people aboard this ship are willing to help you in anyway we can." Sakura gave a weak smile and said. "That's good to know." And then she followed Syaoran out.

Galley/2:20pm

Syaoran was seated at the one of the many tables in the large galley talking to the one of the crew members, while Sakura stood by the coffee stand. Her hands on her hips.

"Chief Touya, you were on duty that day in the kitchen two days ago right?" The chief nodded his head. "That is correct Ma'am... I was there... there is noting wrong with the food. If there was everyone should have gotten sick including the captain. Besides we scrub down before and after every meal." She walked over to the table and

cleared her throat.

"Have there been any new shipments in the last three days. You know emergency's need of like meat or paper cups?" The Chief thought about it and then shook his head.

"No ma'am we have not surfaced for two weeks and no one has left this ship...After a few minutes the chief glanced from Syaoran to Sakura and asked. "Sir, Ma'am can I say something off the record. Sakura said. "No" while Syaoran said "Yes" They both glanced at each other and then Sakura said. "Go ahead Chief."

"Sir, Ma'am you might think I'm just some priest's crazy son... but some of us around here think... that this ship is haunted." Sakura stared at him with her eyes widen while Syaoran was trying to contain the grin on his face.

"Chief what do you mean haunted? Like ghost on a ship... kind of things." Touya nodded his head.

"That's right, sir.. but that's what some people say..." Syaoran turned his head away. Sakura stared at him and then turned back to the chief. "Chief do you know what they ate." Touya thought about it and then said. " It was the applesauce."

"Thanks Chief Touya. If we have any more questions we'll come look for you." Touya stood up and then exited the galley leaving Sakura and Syaoran sitting there.

Syaoran closed this pad and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes half way and sighed. She's staring at me... He reopened his amber eyes and sighed when he left Sakura's green eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" She just continued to stare at him. He turned his head and asked in a semi-annoyed tone.

"What's wrong, now Colonel?" she shook her head and said. "That was not funny. I can't believe you thought that was funny." Syaoran sighed and sat up straight.

"Come on, Sakura.. Ghost on a submarine. Why didn't he say that Santa was walking around in here." She sighed and then stood up. "Lets just go interview the doctor. I want to get out of here..." Syaoran followed and shook his head.

Sickbay/3:00pm

"We're suck here for two weeks with the same people. It's like summer camp but you can't go home." Sakura nodded. "I understand that feeling." Syaoran glanced at her and she just blinked back.

"But what I can tell you is that it's just base food poisoning they all just had stomach ach. But there is one person that still has it which is petty officer Johns. I gave him aid which should help settle his stomach." Syaoran wanted to roll his eyes when he noticed the way Dr. Sacatoa was looking at her.

"Do you know any one who might have wanted to do this... I mean there are four people that didn't get it." Asked Syaoran with a snap. Sacatoa shook his head.

"No, no one I can think of." He stood up and went to wash his hands. When he turned around he noticed Sakura rubbing her right shoulder. He walked up to her and asked. "Is everything all right Colonel?" she gave a smile and said.

"Yeah, I think I just slept in a bad position last night." He walked up behind her and pulled over a chair from the other side of the room and said. "Here, why don't I give you a rub?" She smiled slipping her PDA in to her pocket and sat down on the chair.

He rubbed her shoulders for two minutes removing the kinks and then said taking a step back. "How is that Colonel?" She turned and smiled at him.

"That was great... Thanks." She said standing up again with a smile on her face. He turned and looked at Syaoran. "Sir is there anything I can do for you?" Syaoran placed a grin on his face as he asked.

"Can you cut a few inches off of me?" Sacatoa chuckled along with Syaoran while Sakura wrote some things down on her PDA.

Control room/7:00pm

"Colonel, Commander.. I heard that you have completed your preliminary report." Syaoran nodded adjusting the baseball cap he was wearing.

"Yes, sir. We're ready to head back to Tomoeda..." The Captain nodded placing his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and then was about to say something when one of the guys at the communication controls walked towards him and handed him a piece of paper. The captain read it and then looked up at the two officers standing in front of him.

"I'm glad to hear that. However, I've just received word that we have to head over to Tenaga. Since we are so close to Korea we cannot surface for a while. We are not some fancy five star hotel and our beds might not be as big as you want but we'll try to make your stay as comfortable." Sakura smiled and then asked.

"How long will we be under?" Syaoran turned and said with his hands behind his back. "No more then a two days..." The Captain had turned around to talk to some one said.

"The Commander is correct. It shouldn't talk more then three days tops. Once we get 10054 yards always from Korean waters we'll be able to surface again. Until then I will have Master Chief Cizab show you to your quarters." Just the Saki turned around and said.

"Sir, the officers quarters is not a good place because the bathroom is right next to it and we are still trying to fix the problem." The Captain took a deep breath. He glanced at Sakura who had a weird look on her face and then at Syaoran who showed nothing.

"Well I guess it will have to be enlisted quarters... Think of it this way you can finish your investigation and not have to come back aboard again a second time."

Enlisted Quarters/7:10pm

"Here you are Sir, Ma'am" Said a young man who was 21 years old dressed a green jump suit. He hand just relieved to Syaoran where they would be sleeping for the following three days which where buck bed, three in a row. Syaoran was given the top one. He sighed and staking his head. He then turned to the guy and asked.

"How much room do I have there Petty officer Muro?" The guy smiled and then said.

"I'd say four feet." Syaoran just chuckled to himself. Not the way I was hoping to get short. Why don't they just chop me up.. The guy bent down and pulled back the curtan to show Sakura her bed. She looked down and noticed an office already sleeping there. Syaoran could not help but chuckled.

"We're sharing tonight." Sakura just glanced at him counting to five. She turned her head to look at Muro and asked.

"Who's he?" Muro had a smirk on his face along with one other guy and said. "That's Petty Officer Moshi." Sakura just stared back at the guy and dropped her bag on the ground with a giant thump.

Tomoeda Navy HQ, Bullpen/7:20pm

Sam waltzed in to the bullpen and noticed only a couple of people in the office. One of them was Meiling and Sari who was standing next to her talking. He brushed some snow off his coat as he walked near them and caught some of their conversation.

"Meiling there are no phones on the sub?" Meiling stacked up her papers and head for the filing cabinet. She pushed some hair behind her ear and said.

"There are phones on the submarine Ma'am." Sari walked over to her right side and asked. "Well why can't we call them. I mean I just want to say good-night to him that's all." Meiling pulled out a folder and placed it on top of the cabinet. She turned and face Sari who was wear a mink coat. Her hair was tied into a bun.

"I wish you could but there are really no direct lines to the submarine. Meaning no real phone numbers." Sari sighed and sighed. Sam walked up to them and said.

"Hello Sari. Didn't expect to see you here." Sari gave a weak smile and then said.

"Well I came to visit Syaoran and to take him to dinner but he's not here. He's on a submarine in the middle of the see of Japan." Sam smiled and tilted his head

"Really? so is Sakura. So we couldn't go to see this concert." Just then Meiling pulled out the two tickets that Sakura had given to her early that day and said.

"Here you are Commander." Sam took them and sighed. "Such a pity Sakura could not go." Sari hand leaned towards Sam to see what type of ticket they were. She smiled when she read the titled. "Opera... Oh I love listening to that..." Sam smiled giving her one of the tickets.

"Would you like to go with me then.. No point in wasting them." Sari hastily took it smiling at it. "I'd love too." Sam smiled back. "That's great."

ANGELFISH, Hallway/8:43pm

Sakura adjust the cap she was wearing and sighed when she saw Syaoran walk up to her in the line heading into the sickbay. Syaoran smirked as he made his way towards her and said.

"I can't believe you are still here... Anyway we need to talk." Sakura glanced around her and then said.

"Here, Commander..?" He nodded and they walked towards the stairs. She took a deep breath and asked.

"What is it now that caused you to pull me off the line?" He rested his hand against the wall and asked. "Don't you think it's weird that the crew once again has gotten sick? I mean sure it's only two people but now everyone of us has to draw blood." Sakura glanced behind herself to make sure that line still has not moved. She then turned back around and said.

"What's weird commander is that you think that Sacatoa is the one behind this."She hissed. "For god sakes he's here helping people.." He sighed and glanced at the line and then turned his attention back to his partner.

He looked into her eyes and said. "No, if you'd let me finish I was going to say that I might think that there is something fishy but I also think that the Captain's assistant has something going on. He is the only one that didn't get since the last time and according to Sacatoa everyone ate the same thing. She sighed and said.

"You do have a point... I'll check Sacatoa and you can check Saki." He raised an eyebrow and said in a sarcastic tone. "You check Sacatoa?" She looked at his eyes and said.

"You don't trust me do you...that's why you don't want me to ask him..." He gave off a snort, shaking his head.

"Me, not trust you? Where did you get that idea?" She just stared at him. He shook his head again. "It's not that I don't trust you.." She interrupted him for he could continue and said.

"Then why are you keeping me from helping you? You've asked most of the questions while we where with the crew..." He glanced back at the line and gently guided her back to her stop and said.

"Look I'll stand here on line with you so when we go and get our blood drawn out you can ask him." she just stand there in front of him not sure what to say.

That night, enlisted quarters/11:00pm

Syaoran was tossing and turning on his bed when he sighed. He pulled his blanket back and rolled on to his side. This is driving me crazy. I have to talk to her. He then moved his right hand over the side of the bed and pulled back her curtains. She stirred and in a grouchy voice said.

"Wrong rack.. sailor. Go away..." Syaoran hoped off his bed and throw his pillow back on to his bed and said when he was eye level to her. "Sakura it's me Syaoran." She covered her face with her hands and said.

"What do you want.. it's 11:03.." He looked at her and said. "Sorry but I couldn't not sleep." She turned her head to the right and said staring in to his amber eyes and hissed in a whisper.

"I don't know any fairy tales. Just count sheep or fighter planes." He shook his head and said.

"That's not the reason why I can't sleep.." She rubbed her eyes and then said.

"So.." He whispered back. "I've been going over in my head about Saki and it does not make sense.. Why would he not eat the breakfast? He was also the only on according to Sacatoa to go see him.. He could be the one.." She lifted her head off the pillow and asked.

"But why would he want to harm the crew?" he shrugged stuffing his dog tags back under his shirt and answer. "I really don't know but I was hoping to ask the Captain if I can interview him. You coming?" She sighed as he moved back; swinging her legs over the bed.

"Come on let's go before I regret even waking up at this hour of the night." He smiled and waited for her to get her shoes on and they head out the door towards the Captain's room.

----- ---------- ---------- -------- ------

AN There you have.. part 18. I hope you like it.. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming... I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Don't forget the more reviews there are the faster I post. Until nest time, Bye!


	19. trading senses

Here it part 19. I hope you like it... This chapter might not be as longs as the others.

--------- ---------

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

-------- ----------

Sari wrapped her scarf around her neck as she and Sam head towards their car. Sari brushed some hair out of her face just as the wind blow past them as they walked. Sam cleared his throat and asked.

"What did you think of the show?" She turned her head and smiled

"I thought it was great. Of course it would have been nice if Syaoran was here with me." She then figured out what she had just said and added quickly.

"I'm not saying that you were good company.... It's just that..." Sam smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. I wish Sakura were here also... But I enjoyed having seeing it with you.."

Once they got near the parking lot Sari asked. "So how are the wedding plans coming along?" Sam placed a hand on her arm and guided her past an on coming car.

He then pulled his scarf around his neck before answering.

"It's coming along well. I think Sakura likes all the things that I've picked out. She has not said anything against it." Sari nodded and then sighed. Her brown eyes drifted towards the pavement. "I wish Syaoran would put a ring on my finger."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will. I think he's just waiting for the perfect moment. Or maybe he wants to surprise you, you know not let my wedding with Sakura over shadow yours." He said with a smile on his face.

"You do have a point. By the way, do you know if Sakura and Syaoran did it?" She asked ask with a slight blush on her checks. While Sam guided past another on coming car; exiting the parking lot. He raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her.

"You know what they say. Don't ask and don't tell." She smiled as they walked under the street lamp.

"You never did ask her did you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I was to scared.. How about you? Did you ever ask Syaoran." She also shook her head.

"No, That part of Syaoran's life requires a pass and I don't have one yet." He smiled along with her as her smile slowly broke onto a smile.

Once they got to their car Sari turned and faced Sam. They hugged each other goodnight and then she said in a cherry tone. "Thanks for taking me to the Opera... You saved me from another boring night at home." He smiled in return and said with a hearty tone.

"Same here, well goodnight." And he walked towards his car.

In A Heartbeat

Part 19 (trading senses)

Sakura brushed her hair back and placed her cap on her head just as the Captain entered the office. She glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. He was standing there staring straight ahead. Well at least we not being court marshal. Then again if he would have listened to me and got all his facts he would have own that Saki was not the perpetrator. The Captain's chair squeezed as he sat down causing Sakura to return to the present. He glanced at the two of them and then said

"You wake me up in the middle of the night telling me that the guy harming my crew is my own assistant. You ask me to allow you to question him again and at first I said no, but you convinced me in to believing that he was the guy. Am I wrong?" Syaoran who was still staring at the wall said.

"No sir, we thought he was really the guy." Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. The captain leaned forward in his seat and stared at Syaoran who didn't look back.

"Now you're saying that he is not the guy... I don't care if you think that that seaman is the one behind this. I want you to make sure you have all the facts before you start coming to me!" He barked while Sakura and Syaoran stood there. There where about two minutes of silence in the room before the captain said

"It's late. You still have one more day before we surface again. Why don't you guys get some sleep." For the first time Sakura and Syaoran looked the Captain in the eye and said.

"Yes, sir." He nodded as they exited the room.

Once they were the captain sighed and rested his head against his right hand and sighed. The things I do for Admiral Yuki... But I heard they were the best... I'm sure they'll figure it out... 

Later that night(beginning of day 3)/1:34am

Sakura rolled on to her side and pulled the covers over her head. Just then there was loud noise and she bolted out of her bed to face three seamen standing in front of something. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Just what I need. A partner that does not trust me. Three enlisted guys that wants to look at my sleeping outfit. 

The three seamen gave off a snicker when they saw her outfit, which were a pair of shorts and a t shirt with the marine logo on it. Her dog tags dangling from the silver chain around her neck. She looked at them and then snickered also. Afterwards her eyes narrowed and she barked.

"Snap To!" With the snap of their heels they turned themselves around and stood in front of her. They stared straight ahead as she walked up to them. She glanced at every one of them and then stood in front of the one in the middle.

"Is there something Petty officer, that I should know about?" She asked as she glanced at the other two out of the corner of her eye.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry about the noise. Didn't mean to wake you..." She took a step back and then said as she walked to the guy on the right. "Good, I'm glad that there is nothing wrong." She was now standing in front of the guy in the middle. She stared straight in to his blue eyes and said.

"Now, as long as I am on this submarine I except you to remain the respect. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed as she stood in front of the third guy. "Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the three officer. She nodded and then stood in the middle and said in a stern tone.

"And if I find it lacking in any way I will drag your ass out for the crabs to have a snack." She turned around and glanced up. She noticed Syaoran try to stick his head back behind the curtain. Just ignore him for now.... She walked over to her bed and was about to climb in when she noticed that the guys where still standing there. She sighed and said.

"Good night, you can go back to bed." She watched as they scrabbled to get into their bunks and turn off the lights. Once the lights were turned off Sakura sighed once again pulled the curtain close rolled back over to her side. Maybe now I can get some sleep. 

Navy HQ, Bullpen/11:45am

Meiling was typing at her desk when she felt a shadow hovering above her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Please, please, please.... Let it not be Sari... I'm starting to think she lives here. She turned around slowly and placed a smile on her face.

"Sari, what are you doing here?" She asked as Sari leaned against the desk with her handbag looped around right arm. She winter coat untied and her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"I came to see if Syaoran had returned yet. You know from the submarine." Meiling bit her lower lip gently as she grabbed a couple of files and headed for the filing cabinet.

"I'm sorry but Syaoran and Sakura have not returned yet." She pulled open a draw and started to slid the folders in.

"Really, well how long do you think it would take for them to return? It has been two days." She said in a irritated tone. Meiling closed her eyes once again and said.

"Look, Sari.. I'm sorry; I don't really know when they will return. Sometimes it's a week. But if you're worried about them sleeping in the same room; I can a sure you that they are not. The navy as rules about sleeping arrangements when going on assignments." She titled her head to the side trying to read Sari expression.

"The Lieutenant does have a point Sari." Came Sam voice from two desks away. Sari turn and smiled looking at Sam.

"Hey what brings you here?" asked Meiling while Sam removed his coat. He smiled and said. "Well I thought I'd come to see how Sakura was doing?" He then glanced around the office and noticed that the lights to Sakura's office where not on. He looked at Meiling who had just slipped the last of the files in her arms away.

"Sorry, the Colonel has not come back yet.." Sari was about to say something when Yuki walked out into the bullpen and noticed Sam. He smiled and said.

"Sam what are you doing here? I thought you were on duty at the Naval base in South Tomoeda?" He asked as he stood Sam's hand. Meiling stood at attention as Yuki approached. He glanced at her and nodded his head tell her resume her duties.

"Why don't we talk in my office." Said Yuki, Sam nodded and they headed inside leaving Sari and Meiling talking in the outer office.

Yuki's office/noon

Yuki smiled as he sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. Sam sat down also with a sigh. Yuki pushed up his glasses and then said.

"Some thing wrong?" Sam looked up as he adjusted himself in the seat. He said and then asked.

"You don't happen to know where Colonel Kinomoto is at?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes, I do... But that does not seem to be the problem is it? Because not only is she on a job but she is also with Commander Li." Sam was silent not sure what to say. After a few minutes of hearing the clock in the room tick away Yuki leaned forward in his seat. He stared in to Sam's eyes and asked.

"What's bugging you more? The fact that she's on a submarine in the middle of the Sea of Japan with like 100,000 other sailor's or that she's on the submarine with Syaoran?" Sam looked at him and sighed.

ANGELFISH/1:34pm

Syaoran was flipping throw a medical textbook when Touya entered the room. Syaoran turned his head around and said.

"Chief Touya I'm glad you're back... I was wondering if you can tell me if I can visit the sick petty officer?" Touya glanced at him and then said as he slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"I'm sorry but you can't.. but I'm glad you're here because you never took the second blood test." Syaoran nodded as he slipped off his seat. Touya walked up to him as Syaoran said.

"You can take it after a see the petty officer. Unless there is something that you don't want me to know about. Like you beginning the one that poisoned the crew and tried to make it look like..." Syaoran never was able finish his sentence because Touya had injected him with something that made his lungs tighten. Touya carried him to the bench and helped him lay down.

After a few minutes Sakura entered the room. She noticed Syaoran lying on the bench and asked Touya who was throwing anyway the ones he was wearing. She walked over to him as her eyes darted around.

"Syaoran what happened?" Syaoran made some horse noises and was trying to tell her something but she didn't understand. She placed her hand in to his as she turned her head and asked Touya "What happened to him? Why can't he speck?" Touya looked at her as he ran his hands throw his hair and said.

"He tripped over something as he was trying to make his towards the bathroom." She shook her head. "That's doubtful. Syaoran been on ships and submarines all his lives... He couldn't have tripped over anything." Touya just shrugged as he turned to get something, while Sakura turned and faced him. She leaned over and asked.

"Who did this to you?" He squeezed her hand and with his eyes looked at Touya.

"You think it has something to do with Touya? And the case we are working on?" she asked again as he squeezed again. She sighed and touch his cheek and then said.

"Well don't worry, I'll see what the Chief can give me. You just rest." She removed her hand from his grip and then turned to face Touya.

"The Commander thinks you can help us. "Touya nodded glanced over Sakura's shoulder and said.

"Sure...." And they headed out of the room.

Hallway/2:00pm

"So can you tell me what the guy looked like?" She asked pulled out her PDA. Touya rubbed his chin and glanced around. "He's name is Asuki.." Sakura glanced at him as she wrote it down.

"Asuki... what does he look like?" Touya gave a light chuckle and then said. "Well he as short brown hair and black beatty eyes." She nodded as she wrote that down. Just as she finish the gadget started to ring. She stared at it blinkly and then said.

"Looks like I got mail." She pressed the icon for the mail and read SK he's right next to you-SL She closed it and gave a smile

"Let's go see that Asuki, shall we?" Touya nodded as she placed the PDA back in her back. She started walking but Touya stopped her and said "Colonel you got something in your eye." She tried to back away but it was too late snd she got sprayed in the eye.

"What did you spray me with?" She asked with her eyes shut as she backed away from him. She kicked him in the stomach and with a watery eyes made it back to Sickbay where Syaoran ran up to her when she entered the room.

She gripped on to his uniform with her watery eyes and said "He sprayed me with some thing." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped her towards the sink to wash the substance out of her eye. Just as they were about to wipe her eyes with a towel was trying to unlock the door. Sakura lifted her head up from the sink and asked.

"Syaoran is there an other way out of here?" Syaoran hasty throw the towel in to the sink and with his arms and body supported her out of the room.

They made their way throw a few of the door when they where suck in the boiler room. "Syaoran?" she asked and he placed her behind one of the larger units and squeezed her shoulder gently but firmly. Syaoran don't go... 

"Commander Li it looks like we meet again." Said Touya advancing towards him. Soon the two guys started to fight. Sakura rubbed her eyes hoping that the tears would help clear her eyes but it didn't work. She got up from behind the unit and used her hands to guide her long the wall. She made her way towards one of the pipes which her hand made contact with. "Ouch." She hissed when her hand touch the hot pipe. She gently placed her hand along side the pipe and found the wheel, which she turned on, causing the room to steam up. Once the room had steamed up enough for her to open her eyes a few centimeters She shouted. "Syaoran, where are you?"

Syaoran tried to answer but before he could even made a sound Touya had punched him so hard that he fell backward going unconscious. Sakura heard the loud bump and tried to make her way towards the noise when Touya grabbed her from behind and started to choke her. In her right eye his said.

"I'm sorry Colonel. I didn't want it to end this way but all I wanted to do was help people but I don't believe it would end like this." She had started to make choking noises when he had took a needle and was about to inject her when it was snatched out of his hand. Syaoran injected Touya with it and render him unconscious. Sakura had lost air and was about to fall to ground when Syaoran caught her.

He laid her body on the ground and started to breath air into her lungs. Come on Sakura.. Don't go on me.. After a few minutes Sakura reawaked and started to breath again. He helped her in to and sitting position as she adjusted his body and sat down next to her. His arms wrapped around her as they both tried to catch their breath. Both feeling safe in each other's arms.

Next day, ANGELFISH/9:00am

Sakura and Syaoran where walking behind the captain towards the boarding door. After a eventful night and finishing up their reports Sakura had her vision checked, while had his voice back. Once at the door the Captain said.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I had the chief checked out... While at least I know what's been going on with my crew." Sakura and Syaoran smiled.

""We glad we could help." Syaoran with a grin on his face and a horse voice. The Captain looked at the couple and said.

"I'm glad that Admiral Yuki sent you guys. You guys make a great team. Do you always work well together?" With a smile on her face as she glanced back at Syaoran said.

"Only when I get to talk."

---------- ------------ ------------------

AN There you have it part 19... hope you all like it. Well until next time, bye


	20. second thoughts

Here it is the second to last part of In A Heartbeat. Enjoy. Once again thanks for all the reviews

"Talk

- thoughts

setting/time

Sakura throw her sea bag on to the floor of her bed room and sighed. She quickly showered and then changed in to her pajamas. – Only a few more weeks left.... Then I'll be Mrs. Sam Domoto. Am I ready for this... what about Syaoran? – She sighed once again and tucked herself into bed and turned off the lights. – Maybe some sleep will help. It's not I got any on that case. - And with these thoughts she quickly closed her eyes.

In a Heartbeat

Part 20 (Second thoughts)

Sakura yawned as she walked through the bullpen in her winter uniform and her winter coat drabbed over her right arm. She unlocked the door to her office and dropped her things on the nearest chair. Afterward she booted up her computer. She grabbed the nearest file and started looking through it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." The door opened and Syaoran stood there with his cover and briefcase, along with his coat still on. She looked up at him and said.

"You're early. You scared that something might happen to me. You didn't need to walk in here first thing in the morning." She leaned back in her seat. Syaoran sat down and said.

"I wanted to tell you that I have some info you might want.. You know for the case aboard the ANGELFISH. I mean we did almost die down there." She sighed and nodded.

"Don't remain me.... I almost didn't fall a sleep." She said in a monotone voice. He nodded like he understood. – I know what you mean...- "I heard Meiling said that you where going to go try on your wedding dress later today."

"Yeah, I got half the day off. Since I have to be in court in like an hour." He nodded and then stood up.

"I better get going.... I have work to do and I don't want to keep you any longer." He was about to exit the room when Sakura leaned forward in her seat and asked.

"You want to talk about what's on your mind?" Syaoran turn around. He looked at her and then asked.

"What are you talking about?" She shrugged as she glanced at the file opened on her desk.

"I just though you might what someone to talk to." He shook his head in responds.

"It's alright. I'm alright. I was just thinking about how we where going to prosecute Chief Touya in two days." She smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I see... Commander do you have a minute?" He smiled and then said.

"Right now?" She nodded in responds. "Yeah" He glanced at his watch. -8:30am. I still ten minutes before I have to meet with Major Nakano.- She stood up and smiled.

"Good, then lets' go grab a cup of coffee." They head out of her office talking about their case against Chief Touya.

Later that day, Sakura's office/2:30pm

Sakura raked her hands through her hair as she sat at her desk. She reached in to her desk for her for of sour gummy beats and opened it. After getting the container open she opened a few of them in her mouth. She scribbled something on a pad as her popped a few more pieces of candy in her mouth.

"Can I come in?" asked Meiling who was standing at the door way. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sure, just close the door." Meiling did as she was told and then sat down. Meiling noticed that engagement ring sparkling on her left hand.

"When are you leaving for the bridal store?" Sakura stopped writing and answered.

"Half an hour, and then you'll have to hold the fort down since Syaoran will be returning from court in 45 minutes and 34 seconds." Meiling smiled and said.

"That's good. Ma'am there is one more reason why I came here...." Sakura nodded. "Go a head."

"Tomoyo wants to throw you a shower, guys are invited too. You know kill two birds with one stone." Sakura nodded

"So when is this shower of mine..." Meiling smiled and then said.

"Well I know that Sam has to return to the US two days after your case with Syaoran since you'll be witness so it's this Friday." Sakura flipped throw her book and then looked up.

"Sure. It sounds great." Meiling leaned forward and asked staring into Sakura's eyes.

"How are things going between you and Syaoran?" She gave the lieutenant a bewilder look and asked in return. "What are you talking about?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Syaoran stepped into the room. He was about to back away when Sakura said. "Come and sit down. You're not interrupting anything." He sat down and stared at the two officers in the room and gave a smile.

"But what are you doing here. I thought you were in court?" Syaoran straighten the selves of his uniform and answer.

"The judge needed a break. We're returning to court tomorrow morning. I know I shouldn't ask but what were you to talking about? For some strange reason, as I walked pass this office you were talking about me." Meiling smiled and asked as her eyes sparkled.

"What if we were talking about you?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Really then I'll have to know what you were saying." Sakura and smiled and gave her slight nod when she notice that Meiling was asking her if she should tell him.

"Well if you must know Syaoran. Tomoyo wants to throw a wedding gift shower. Everyone as to bring the bride and groom their wedding gifts that day which is a Friday. And you and Sari are invited" Syaoran sat there in silence. – Should I really go... then again it is Sakura's party... I do have a gift ready for her. And I do want to give it to her sometime.. I guess the shower is the place. – Both of then stared at him and gave off a concerned look.

"Ok. I'll come... you can just give me in the info when you are ready. But I'm not sure if Sari can make it...." Meiling smiled standing up. "It's alright... if she does not show up. – I can't stand her anyway....- she snapped to attention and said to Sakura.

"I better get going... thank you Colonel for listening to me..." and then she left room followed by Syaoran.

Once they were gone Sakura sighed and then leaned back in her chair. She watched as Syaoran walked over to Meiling and they started to talk. He laugh at something she said that then stopped to talk to this other officer. She sighed and closed her for a moment. – I guess this is really happen. Then again he is my best friend; if he does not show up it was be pretty weird.... What ever happens, happens there is nothing to worry about.... Is there?- she glanced at him one last time before he walked out of the bullpen with a file in his hands.

Following night, Syaoran's apartment /9:30pm

Syaoran placed his half empty glass of wine on the coffee table while Sari tried to clean the spill on Syaoran's shirt. She lanced up at him and bit her lower lip. Her eyes glowed and said. "I'm really, really sorry. I should have looked before I handed you your glass.

"It's alright. I'll just go shower and change my shirt." He stood up and just before he head towards his bedroom room; he bent down and gently kissed her lips. She smiled and stood up also.

"I'll clean up the mess.. You go shower.." He nodded and then headed up the mini flight of stairs towards his room. Once she heard the shower she started cleaning up.

She had everything cleaned up and carried the bottle and the same two glasses up to his room and placed them on the night stand. As she placed the items down on the table she noticed something sticking out of the draw. She pulled open the wooden draw and noticed that the item sticking out was a corner of a pink and handkerchief. She glanced at the shower before she placed her hand over the cloth. – Should I.... then again there is no harm in looking. - She was about to remove the cloth when the shower turned off and Syaoran's voice illuminated from the inside.

"Can you get me a shirt from the second draw?" Sari stood up and answered.

"Sure, give me two minutes." She pulled open the draw and took one of his navy printed t shirt. She handed to him through the door and then took a deep breath. She returned to the spot she was at two minutes ago and took the cloth away from what it was hiding, revealing a black velvet box.

"Thank god, it's not an engagement box. I don't want mess it up for him if he is/ will propose. Then again there is no harm at looking at it." She picked the rectangular box and opened it up. Inside the box was a pendant with a cherry blossom in the middle and to the right and left of it there were a pair of gold wings. She looked it and was startled when Syaoran asked.

"What have you got there?"Sari turned around and he spotted the box in her hands. He tossed his towel on to the bed and took the velvet box from her. He made sure everything was in place when Sari said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at your things.... I'll put it back." Syaoran just keep his eyes and then he snapped the lid close. He turned towards her and then said.

"Forget it... Just don't take it out again." She nodded in agreement as he placed it back in his draw. With a sigh he sat down on his bed and started to dry his hair. Sari pushed back her hair and then asked.

"Where did you get the pendant? It's very pretty. There must be a story behind it. He looked at her his eyes staring straight into her eyes. – There is a story behind it because it belong to Sakura... but I'm not going to go there again..... – He smiled and said

"Nothing really important, it belong to someone and I'm just keeping it for someone..." He stopped and then said, "It's something I really don't want to talk about... but there is something I do want to talk to you about." She sat down and asked taking his hands in to hers.

"What is it that you wanted me? I had a feeling you what to ask me before but I spilled the wine one you." He took a deep breath and said.

"This Friday the guys at work are throwing a shower for Sam and Sakura. So they can get there wedding gifts all that same time. Do you want to go with me?" Sari smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I would love too. I even picked out a gift for them... But I have to go to the editing meeting this Friday for that new movie... I'm sorry." Syaoran smiled and they leaned back against the head board of his bed.

"It's alright.. I'll go myself. Just give me the gift Thursday." She nodded and snuggled up against him. – Don't think Meiling would like to see you there anyway.

Friday Afternoon, Navy HQ court yard/2:34pm

With the sigh Syaoran pulled open the cover of the velvet box and stared at the cherry blossom shaped pendent. His mind flashback to the first case they had together in Hong Kong. How she went to find information on her brother killer but never returned home. So he and Eriol and Tomoyo went to look for her. They find her car but no sign of her except for the pendant on the ground near her car.

"And I should have given this back to you. But it that time I couldn't bring myself to doing that..." He sigh again and snapped the lid close once again and slipped it in to his inner pocket of his uniform jacket.

"Commander you alright?" asked Fujitaka. Syaoran looked up and was about to snap to attention but he placed his hand out . "It's alright...." He took a sit next to Syaoran and asked.

"Still thinking about tonight?" He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, just having a hard time taking in to the fact that Sakura is really doing this.. You know getting married." Fujitaka nodded and watched as the other officers walk pass him.

"I know I some times back believe it but she has not gotten married yet.. You still have a chance... But it's want you want to do." Syaoran looked up in to the gray winter sky, Fuji sighed also and then said, "I better get going I promise friend of mine I'd have lunch with them." And then he stood up and was about to walk out when he turned and looked at Syaoran.

"I'll see you tonight at the party at Lieutenant Eriol's place 7:30..." Syaoran nodded and watched as the older man walk away.

Eriol and Tomoyo's house/9:00pm

Sakura and Sam had received all the gifts and where now were busy talking to the guest. Syaoran took that moment to step out for a moment. He buttoned up his coat and then sat down on the front times. He stared up at the starry sky and sigh. – Guess this was meant to be. Then again she does love him; she should marry him.

After a few minutes of silent the front door opened and then Sakura stepped out. She pulled her coat around herself and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran turned and smiled.

"Just thinking... How about you?" She smiled and said. "Came out to thank you in person for the gift Sari got me. It's really nice." Syaoran smiled and returned to his spot in the sky.

"Do you remember the time we also came out here to talk?" She asked as she stared at a patch of snow in the grass. Syaoran smirked and said.

"How could I forget? I told you that I was returning to flight status and you got mad you shoved my scarf back to me. Then again you did have right." Sakura was about to say something when the door opened and Sam stuck his head out. The couple turned and looked at him.

"The guest wants to head home now. You want to say help say good-bye?" Sakura stood up and tapped his shoes lightly again the steps and said.

"Sure, I'll be there." Just give me a few minutes." Once the door closed he stood up and smiled. "You better get back in there." She nodded and turned to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he nodded and then reached into his coat pocket for the velvet box. He stared at it and then handed to her.

"This is for you... I meant to return it to you a long time ago, but I couldn't." she took it and stared at the box. "Think of it is my wedding present to you. You'll always be my best friend." She nodded and gave him a hug. He then headed down the steps. She followed him and asked.

"Syaoran, where are you going?" He smiled and said.

"It's better this way. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Congratulation, once again." And then he headed towards his car. She slipped the box into her coat pocket and headed back inside.

Sakura's car/11:01pm

"I'll see you when I get back." Said Sam who was standing at Sakura's window. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him lately on his lips. "You sure... you don't want me to drive you there?" Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be fine.. Besides it's in the middle of the day. You'll be at work. I better head up to my place." They kissed once last time before he headed towards the four story apartment. Sakura watched and was about to drive away when she left the velvet box in her coat pocket.

She pulled it out and pulled the cover off, reviling the pendant she lost with her first assignment with Syaoran. "What is the meaning of this? Is he ending out friendship?" She closed the box and placed the car into gear and drove to Syaoran's apartment with one question in her head. "Why is he doing this?"

Syaoran's apaprtment/11:46pm

Syaoran was still dressed in the outfit he wore to the shower when there was a knock in the door. He sighed and walked up. He pulled open the door to find Sakura staring at him. Her eyes arrowed as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" She ignored his question and lifted up her hand. Dangling from her hand was the pendant gleaming from the light near his door. He stared at it and the looked at her dark green eyes.

"What's the meaning of the Commander Li Syaoran? I want answers." He just stared at her, his hands resting on the door.

AN: there you have it. Second to last part.... I hope you like it... Thanks for all your reviews. One more chapter to go. Hope you like it.


	21. Never too late

Here it is the, last part to In a Heartbeat. Thanks for all your reviews. Many thanks to Avelun Lauren, Twilight-star 1 for your constant reviews. If it were not for you guys I don't think I would have made it this far. THANKS! Well on the with last part. Enjoy.

"talk

-thoughts

setting/time

Honey have you seen my slippers?" asked Tomoyo waddling in to the bedroom from the bathroom. Eriol looked up from the case file he was reading dressing in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. "They're right here... by the bed." Tomoyo glanced down at her side of the bed and smiled. "Thanks." Then slipped in the bed.

After a few minutes Tomoyo sighed and propped herself up with her pillow. Eriol stopped reading and closed the file. He placed it on the night stand near the alarm clock. He then turned to his left side and looked at his wife who was staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? She shrugged and sighed.

"Something happened during the party. Maybe I should not have invited the guys." Eriol looked at her.

"What are you talking about? Everyone had a great time." She sighed again.

"I'm talking about the Colonel and the Commander." Eriol rolled on to his back and glanced at his wife.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he pushed himself back up and helped her down on to her pillow, so that she was not lying on her back. Her violet eyes narrowed as she stared harder on to the ceiling.

"When the Commander stepped out, the Colonel followed." She stopped and he asked "So ... what does that mean?" She blinked and then said. "When she returned, she returned alone and she looked kind of disappointed. What do you think?" Eriol closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"What I think is that you are thinking too much. It's been a long day, get some rest we have a doctor's appointment." He pushed himself back up and kissed her in her head before falling asleep.

In A Heartbeat

Part 21( Never too Late)

Sakura stared at Syaoran with her hand still in the same spot ten minutes ago, with the Cherry Blossom still dangling from her hand. – Is he going to answer me or are we going to stand here for the rest of the night?- He blinked and then backed away from the door.

"Come on in..." She marched right into the living room and stood there with her back facing him. She heard him lock the door and asked.

"Don't you want to explain yourself?" He sighed and then walked over to the window. After a few seconds he said.

"Sakura.... What is that you want me to tell you?" She spun around and shouted. "What the heck does that mean? You told me at Tomoyo's place that we would always be friends and handed me this pendant. Now what?" She walked up behind him and stared at the back of his head. He turned and looked into her sparkling green eyes filled with confusion.

"I meant what I said. We'd always be friends. So I'm giving this back to you." She watched as he turned to face the window again and asked. "Why now? At this very moment, when I'm about to get married?"  
  
"I don't know why now. But it's only right that I return it to you. It's what your brother would have wanted me to do." He stared it the pitch black sky. She sighed and then said.

"It's always back to my brother..... Syaoran, why can't we be together? He didn't answer her, instead he just placed his hands into his pocket. "I guess that means you don't know.... I've given you so many chances yet you throw then all away." She looked at the pendant in her hand and then placed it on the desk.

She walked over to the door and fixed her coat. After that she unlocked the door. Just as she was about to walk out she said.

"I'm tired of doing all this work for nothing. I know where you're coming from yet I don't want to know. Thanks for the gift... but I don't want it. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner next week. Good night." And with that she walked out the apartment, leaving Syaoran staring out the window.

Images of the time they were together floated into his mind. Then parts of the day dream about his divorcé with Sakura replayed in his head. Especially the last part when they were at the train station and Syaoran said that he didn't want to stop her from doing things she wanted. – What the heck am I doing? I'm in love with her ... and I just pushed her away.- He turned and grabbed the pendant and his coat and headed out the door. As he slipped his coat on he pressed the elevator button. – Damn this thing- He buttoned up the last button and then headed down the stairs two at a time.

Sam's Apartment/midnight

"Sari what are you doing here?" asked Sam dressed in a pair of jeans and gray button down shirt. He looked at the girl standing in front of his with her red coat on. She ran her hand throw her hair and sighed.

"There is something I need to ask you?" He nodded. "Go ahead. What is it?" She looked at him and then said.

"Can you drive me to Syaoran's place? I know your plane leaves at 5am today but, I would have driven myself but I can't.... not now." He nodded and then said. "Sure." He removed his coat from the hook by the door and then stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind himself.

As they headed towards the elevator he asked. "What's going that you have to go to him now?" She looked at him and then said

"I don't know but I feel that there is something wrong... I don't know what is really but it's be going at me for the past few days." He nodded once again as he zipped up his coat. "I see. Well then lets go see what's up with your sailor." He said as they stepped in to the brightly lite car.

Sari gave a smile and said. "Thanks a lot.. and I'm sorry I missed the party tonight." Sam smiled and said. "It's alright.. It was not much of a party..." he said averted his glaze. – Especially when your fiancée is not really with you.-

"Why's that?" asked Sari in a surprised tone. Sam smiled and said.

"Because there was no beer, what kind of party would it be with out some liquor..." He gave a chuckle. She smiled in return and removed her scarf from her coat pocket. "I see."

Outside on the street, near Sakura's Car/12:03pm

Sakura sighed as she walked towards her car. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. – No point in crying. He's still not going to make the first move. I might as will just marry Sam. I can learn to love him. – Just as she got to her car she noticed three guys dressed in a black tranch coat. Each one was in their late 20s and had a can of beer in their hand.

"Hey look..." said one of the guys as Sakura approach her car. The two other guys smiled and said.

"Look what we have here. Maybe she'll like to join us for a drink." Sakura tried to move around them to get to her car but they blocked her. She looked at them and said.

"I just want to get to my car...Do you mind?" The guys smiled and said with a smirk on their face.

"Of course not but we do mind if a girl as pretty as you were all dressed up and had no where to go. What happened your boyfriend dumped you?" Asked the tallest out of the three. Sakura took a deep breath and said with a hiss.

"That is none of business. Now leave before I call the police on you. Unless you want to fight. Come to think of it I do need a punching bag." The guys eyes narrowed and then the tallest one said.

"No one talks to Hiroshi Okoto." Sakura took a step towards him and said staring straight in to his eye.

"Well then I'll be the first one." Her marine inside taking control. Hiroshi eyes narrowed and he moved his hand make and just as he was about to strike, someone grabbed his arm.

Sakura looked up and then groaned. She stared at Syaoran's profile and then asked

"What the heck are you doing here?" He didn't answer her but stared at Hiroshi and his two buddies who were on the ground.

"Leave before something worst happens." Hiroshi helped his friends up and then they walked away. Once they were gone Syaoran looked at Sakura with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sakura looked at him and said.

"I could have handled it myself. But thanks away. I'll see at work tomorrow." She grabbed her car keys out of her pocket and then turned to open the door but Syaoran stopped her by taking hold of her arm under the street lamp.

She looked at him and said harshly. "Commander, let go." Syaoran took a step back as he removed his arm from her. She looked at him and asked.

"What is that you want from me? I tried Syaoran of this tug-a-war. I just want it to end. You gave me the answer when you returned my pendant but I don't want it any more. I just want to just on with my life." She stared at him her eyes glowing from the tears that threaten to fall.

"Look I know, I should have returned it the way I did but... I was not sure. I didn't want to throw away what we worked so hard for and I was stupid enough to think that returning the pendant the way I did would help me... move on..." She took a step toward and said.

"What would happen if I was to say that I was not in love with Sam?" He titled her head back a bit so he could see her face. He smiled and said.

"I would have to say this." He bent his head towards her lips and their lips met with a passionate kiss. He smiled and asked. "What do you say to that?" She smiled and said.

"I think I would have to say it's never to late to say those three words." He wrapped his arms around her waist and said.

"Oh you mean I love you... and I really mean it Colonel. Not only do I love you but I'm in love with you." She pushed back her hair and said.

"I love you too." She said giving him a light kiss on his cheek. He reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out the pendant and said. "I think this belongs to someone..." She tilited her head and gave a puzzled looked.

"I don't know maybe some hot coco might clear my mind." She said with a grin on her face. He nodded and said. "I agree with you Colonel." She looked at him and asked.

"So what are you waiting for Commander? It's cold here." He smirked and said.

"Yes, ma'am two hot coco coming up." With his hand wrapped around her waist and pendant back in his pocket they head up to his apartment.

Sam car on the opposite side of the street/12:15am

The couple watched as their ex-lovers walk away. Once they disappeared around the corner Sam turned towards Sari and said.

"I guess we hope got the answer we were looking for." Sari leaned back in her seat and stared at the street lamp in front of them and sigh.

"I guess it's never to late to fine out that you're in love with your best friend." Sam nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of silence in the car Sam turned his head and asked.

"You want to go have coffee somewhere. You know kind of like to say good bye to the ones we dated. Because I know by tomorrow my engagement ring would be shipped back to me." Sari turned her head to the right and said.

"Sure why... In a way I know Syaoran and I were not meant to be together." Sam sat up to start his car and just as they were about to drive away he said.

"What are we waiting for?" and then car speed off into the early morning.

AN: There you have it, the last part. I was not sure how to end this but I hope you liked it anyway... Well once again thanks for the reviews. And I'll see you all in Letting Go. Until next time, bye.


End file.
